Whose side are you on?
by X-Butterfly-Hime-X
Summary: Gwyneira, young ottsel must make her own decision when she is trying to sort out what is right and wrong. Will she follow Erol in the Krimzon Guards or will she choose to help Jak with the Underground? JakxOC
1. Bad Day

Everything relating to the Jak and Daxter universe belongs to NaughtyDog

Gwyneira belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Whose side are you on?<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Bad Day**

I rolled over on the blanket I was sleeping in as light shone into my eyes. I groaned a little as I realised that I would have to get up before anyone finds me sleeping here. Knowing this I stood, stretched and yawned. I picked the blanket up in disgust, not the most pleasant of all things to be sleeping in but it's the best I could find, I folded the far from white blanket up before hiding it behind a few boxes, hopefully no one will find it so I can use it again tonight.

I got up and stretched again as I walked out of the alley way that I was sleeping in, I looked right and left and noticed a small puddle so I walked over to it, to see how I looked. I didn't surprise myself when I looked at my reflection, still an ottsel. I looked at my bright blue eyes before I took a look at myself; I stood no taller then a foot and a half, I was mostly pale orange in colour with the exception of my of body front, my toes and two rings wrapped around my wrist which were pale yellow in colour. My beige vest ripped and covered in dirt loosely hung on my shoulders and my black shorts, again ripped and covered in dirt, hung loosely on my hips. My blonde hair swayed lightly in the breeze as I tightened the string used to tie up my hair into two pig tails that came to a stop just below my shoulders, my fringe sweeping off to the side as I moved it out of my eyes.

I sighed as I looked at myself. I never used to an ottsel. No in fact I was a member of the Krimzon Guards, a highly respected member and for being so young praised for it. That was until a mission to the stripe mine left me as a rodent. I was then kicked out of the Krimzon Guards as Baron Praxis said 'what can a rat do to make the Krimzon Guards a strong a reliable army?' well I've managed to survive for a year being a 'rat' living on the streets with only the knowledge gained by working with the Krimzon Guards and the clothes on my back as my only forms of comfort.

Well there's no use whining about my appearance, I'm still strong and fast and with that I set off in search for something to eat. Keeping low to the floor as I dived and crawled on all fours to avoid passer bys and any Krimzon Guards who weren't friendly … which were most of them. I made my way to the Port as this was the closest place to me and I knew this is where Krew's place was; The Hip Hog Haven Saloon. There's bound to be food there.

As I made my way to Krew's place I hid in between two buildings as I noticed the one and only Commander Erol walk out of the pub. I don't have anything against this guy but I'd rather stay out of his way as only trouble was found if you got in his way. After he was out of sight I emerged from my hiding spot only to be kicked to the ground. I stood up and turned around to notice a couple of young teenagers, no older then me messing around with something that they had found. I ignored them as they probably didn't even notice they hit me and made my way into the pub.

The smell of alcohol was the first thing that hit my nostrils as I looked around the place; empty. I grinned _**this is gonna be easy**_I thought as I made my way to the back of the pub, keeping low as possible and out of sight as I crept along the floor. When I made it to the back room I sighed, _**that was too easy**_ I thought as I looked around the place again not seeing anyone. I slowly made my way around the corner as noticed an open box, _**yes**_ I cheered as I crept up to the box and peaked in.

Bread. I smiled as I picked a small piece up and tucked it into my bag that I had placed on my hip. I turned around and headed back out the pub ready and rearing to eat the food as I crawled through streets of Haven City looking for a nice place to eat it. I decided to climb onto the base of the huge statue of the Baron. I placed myself near his foot so I was hidden from every ones view and took out my food and ate it.

The rest of my day was reasonable boring, and without a job it was hard to find something to keep me occupied as I wandered the packed streets. It was early evening by the time I entered the Bazaar section, a weird place in the city and home to the old Soothsayer Onin and her translator Pecker. I decided to go and have a look at what they were doing and to see if they knew if anything interesting would be happening with my life any time soon. Onin always seemed to know what would happen before it happens, which at first I found creepy and now I think it's cool.

But before I could even take another step forward someone had stepped on my tail to which I screamed in response as I whipped around to see who had stepped on me, "what do you think you're do…" I was cut short as I saw that it was none other then Erol standing on my tail. I gulped as I looked up at him, his yellow/brown eyes practically smirking at me as I starred in horror at him. I gulped again before speaking, "err Commander sir, you do know that you are standing my tail?" I asked as he gave a quick smirk.

"why yes I do know that I am standing on your tail," he replied as he crouched down, his foot still on my tail.

"err well do you think you can get off of my tail please, it hurts," I pleaded.

"now why would I do that?" he asked as I looked at him, "if I let go of your tail you could get away. And then I'd have to send the guards to go and chase you,"

"errr ok, so why aren't you allowing me to leave?" I asked as I tried to yank my tail from under his foot to no prevail.

Erol noticed that I tried to escape his grasped and pressed harder with his foot making me yelp in response before he replied, "because the Baron wants you back in the Krimzon Guards" he bluntly said as I gasped before I remembered how he kicked me out.

"and why should I go back? He's the one who said I was useless!" I shouted at him as he smirked.

"well let's see," he started, "you're small, quick on your feet and extremely good at being stealth like" he paused as I put the pieces together.

"I see, so he wants me to be some sort of spy?" I concluded as he nodded, "and why should I rejoin him?" I huffed as I crossed my arms to show that I didn't care what he wanted.

"well if you rejoin him," he paused for effect, "you'll have food, shelter, a new change of clothes and the respect you once had." He finished as I sighed and looked away allowing it to sink in.

Let's think of the pros and cons here before I even think of saying yes. Well Erol mentioned most of the pros for me, as for the cons, I could get thrown out again, I may in fact just be walking into a trap, once they have no use for me I could just be deposed of. I sighed as I thought these through. In all honestly what did I really have to lose? I mean I'm an animal for Mars' sake!

I looked up at him and nodded as a grin plaster his face and he grabbed me around my waist with his hand as he finally let go of my tail and picked me up. "you made the right choice my dear," he said as he carried me in his hand not loosening his grip for a single second.

_**This is gonna be a long evening**_ I sighed as Erol led me to the palace in which he took me into the main throne room. Not much could be seen in here, just Barons' huge chair with a stair case to get to it, the Krimzon Guard symbol on many flags that were plaster along the walls and behind Baron chair sits an entire wall used as windows as it overlooks the city. By the time we had reached the throne room it had started to rain outside. I sighed as I thought of how much I wanted to cry just like the rain was doing now but I didn't. I didn't want to be seen as weak as Erol dropped me to the floor and I looked up at his all mightiness; Baron Praxis.


	2. He Who Howls and Rages

Everything relating to the Jak and Daxter universe belongs to NaughtyDog

Gwyneira belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – He Who Howls and Rages<strong>

I only glared at the Baron as he smiled down at me with a rather angry expression, meaning he forced the smile to his face. I hadn't moved from the place in which Erol had dropped me, nor had I moved to stand up to address the Baron but rather stayed put flat out on the floor. I glared up at him as he walked towards me but stopped and turned to face the window.

"Gwyneira, my dear," he paused to look at me, "how are you doing?" he asked rather too politely for the Baron to be talking.

I sighed as I finally stood up and answered him, "let's cut this crap and just get down to what it is you really want me for," the Baron laughed in response.

"Well Gwyneira, I'm sure Erol has given you a brief description of what it is I want from you," he paused as I nodded crossing my arms, "well I want you to rejoin my army, as I'm sure you're aware that being a rat,"

"Ottsel," I interrupted.

"What?" he blinked.

"I'm an ottsel," I replied.

"Anyway as I was saying, being an _ottsel _you can see how I underestimated your abilities and didn't know if you were capable of being in the Krimzon Guards. I now see that you are more than capable and I need you back in your original place here as a member of the Guards. What do you say?" he watched me intensively as I looked out the window and sighed.

"If I'm to join, will I have my old position back or will I have to start from the bottom?" I asked.

The Baron laughed as Erol sighed and much to my surprise he answered my question, "well Gwyneira, you'll in fact be placed under my wing. The Baron thinks it would be wise I had an extra pair of eyes and someone who is capable of getting to places and seeing things I cannot." He finished.

"I see so as a position, what would that make me?"

"A Lieutenant!" the Baron answered, "does this mean you'll rejoin us?"

"If I'm being placed under him, does that mean I have to be with him 24/7?" I asked pointing my thumb in Erol's direction as I moved to my weight on my right foot.

"In a way, yes," I raised an eyebrow, "hahahaha, or course you're sleeping quarters will not be your previous quarters, and if you're wondering where it is you are staying then you better ask Erol," he paused, "is that a yes to my question Gwyneira?"

"I guess it is," I sighed as Erol picked me and chucked me onto his shoulder. A bit dazed from what just happened my senses didn't come back to me until we ended up in a room that looked like an office. To my guessing this was Erol's office. I looked at him and he nodded confirming my question as he picked me up and dropped me onto the table.

"Do you mind?" I shouted as I picked myself up and brushed myself down.

"No I don't mind and stop trying to clean yourself, you're only leaving dirt on my paperwork," he responded in a not so friendly tone of voice.

"Well I'm sorry but I've only been living out on the streets for the last year," I replied sarcastically.

He growled at me before ripping the paper from under my feet making me fall over with a loud thud. "Hey watch it!" I shouted.

"You shouldn't be on my work then should you!"

"You shouldn't have dropped me here,"

There was silence between the two of us for a while as we glared at each other. A knock at the door made us divert our glare.

"Come in," Erol replied to the knock.

"Commander Erol, the lasted shipment of eco has arrived and are awaiting orders on what to do with it," a Krimzon guard reported, his voice deep and scratchy as he looked at Erol giving him the proper respect you should give your commander.

I smirked as Erol answered him, "good, you know what to do with it. Now leave," he responded as the Krimzon guard did as he was told. "And what are you smirking at?" he asked staring at me.

"Nothing," I replied as I walked to the edge of the desk and sat down with my legs dangling over the side.

"This is going to be a very frustrating and tiring partnership with you," he sighed under his breath.

"Oh really?" I asked as he looked up at me from his paperwork, "what may I ask do you have to gain with me being here?"

"More privileges," he so bluntly answered as I shook my head standing back up.

"And you haven't got enough of them already?"I answered as he stared at me and sighed.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to allow me to do my job?" he asked getting angry.

"Well I could allow you to do your job but then that would result in me being bored with nothing to do, so," he cut me off.

"If you want something to do, then I suggest you take this pile of paperwork," he picked up the said papers and chucked them to the floor in front of his desk, "and put them in alphabetical order," he said as he looked back down to the paper in front of him.

I sighed as I jumped down from the table and walked over to grab the pieces of paper he had chucked and started sorting them to the orders in which Erol had given me. _**Oh yes **_I echoed _**this is going to be a very … very frustrating and tiring partnership with you Commander Erol. **_I thought as I looked up at him for a brief second before getting back to the task at hand.


	3. Misery Business

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughty Dog

Gwyneira belongs to me

please reveiw and thank you for reading

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Misery Business<strong>

A week, a very long week, had passed since I had been placed under Erol _very_ watchful eye. I can't say that the week had been interesting but rather it was more of a nostalgic path of seeing my many friends I had in the guard. Most of them were very surprised to see me, and I don't blame them, half of them didn't know the events of what had happened the day I got changed into an ottsel. For their benefit, I'm not going to tell them how it happened either.

Anyhow during my week here, I had been given a change of clothes and proper hair-ties to tie my hair put with. The change of clothes didn't really differ from the previous clothes I had been wearing, just the colours. I now wore a navy vest with light weight chest cover with the symbol of the Krimzon guards on the back. My once back shorts are also navy and I had a red belt to keep them from falling down. I have also been given two small pistols which are placed in gun holders that are strapped to my belt. I still kept my hair tied up in two pigtails.

My sleeping quarters were with Erol, much to my displeasure but considering that I'm an animal I didn't need much space and didn't really need a room to stay in. Erol's room was big, that much I can say a king sized bed placed in the centre of the back wall and a huge chest placed at the end of it in which my little bed was placed upon. My bed consisted of a flat pillow being my mattress, a small cousin for my head and a nice thick, soft blanket for my covers, which I didn't reject. I also had a small box in which I placed anything that I owned in; clothes etc, acting as my wardrobe.

Breakfast, lunch, if we had time it, and dinner was eaten in the oversized cafeteria, which seemed to get fuller each time I go in there. Even as my human self it felt very much like that, cramped. The food wasn't too bad but at least it was better then going without. For times when we were out on the streets all day we would go to eat in any food places, mainly the Hip Hog Haven Saloon.

As much as I hated going in there for the soul reason that it stank of alcohol it oddly enough much friendlier being in there with Erol. Then again Erol was Krew's favourite racer, and loved it when he would win a bet that involved Erol, so it doesn't surprise me that he's friendly towards Erol.

Other then eating, sleeping, yelling and arguing with Erol about stupid things, patrolling the city, sorting, filling in and filing paper work, nothing much happened in the first week I was back in the Krimzon guards.

I stared blankly at the paper in front of me as I yawned throwing the paper behind me, not wanting to pay attention to it at the moment, receiving a sigh from Erol.

"You know it has to be filled out, not just thrown away," Erol said as he temporarily stopped working to talk to me.

"I know, but it's so _**boring**_," I huffed as I looked at Erol who rolled his eyes.

"Must we go over this again?"

"Only if you want to,"

"Are you trying to test my patience?"

"No,"

"Oh I really think you are," he said placing his hands on the table and lifting himself out of his sit.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked smiling, knowing exactly what Erol was talking about.

"Gwyneira, would you please just do. Your. Work" he started to shout as walked round to me, who is working on the floor, and picked up the pile of papers that I had filled in before returning to his desk. I stared at him in silence for a good five minutes before replying.

"But I am," he slammed his hands on the table and stood up glaring at me as I smiled back at him,

"GWYNEIRA!" he hollered.

"What?" I innocently asked.

"Will you please just do as you're told without answering me back?"

"But I am," I repeated as he sighed and sat back down as he placed his head in his hands.

"You enjoy tormenting me don't you Gwyneira?" he finally said as he looked at me dead in eyes.

"Awww what gave me away?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Just do you work," he ordered as I smiled and did as I was told.

Most of our days were spent like that, and I think he's starting to realise I find it funny when he gets angry and tries not to make himself the centre of my entertainment.

I sighed as I picked up a new sheet of paper and started to fill it out. The most of our day was spent like this until Erol stood up from his desk. I watched him as he walked around the table and picked up the rest of the paper work that I had filled out. He held out his for the paper that I was holding and gave it to him, quickly scanning over it before he placed the papers on his desk with his and picked me up placing me on his left shoulder before exiting his office.

"May I ask where are we going?" I asked as he continued walking down the many corridors that make up the complex walkways of the palace.

He looked at me briefly before answering, "We're going to have a word with the Soothsayer Onin,"

I smiled before realising something, "it's not for a friendly chat is it?" I asked as he laughed.

"No, more like a work chat," he paused to look at me, "we need to see if anyone will survive the dark warrior program,"

"I still think that's wrong,"

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's to help Haven City win this ridiculous war against the metal heads but must we use innocent people for this? I mean your seriously hurting them if not hurting them **killing** them,"

"Gwyneira, like you said this is to win the war. There's no other option," he said as he stopped noticing a few guards carrying an unconscious male.

"He was caught trying to break in and sabotage a few of our cruisers Commander Erol sir," one of the guards informed us.

"I see take him to the prison and make sure he's put on the Dark warrior program," Erol instructed before the guards left and he carried on walking. I glared at Erol who just looked at me before saying, "he's part of the Underground, so he is a criminal and deserves this as his punishment," he so bluntly informed me.

"And how do you know he's a part of the Underground?" I asked still glaring at him.

"Why else would you want to damage Krimzon property?"

"Maybe because your guards did something to him or his family and he simply wanted revenge?"

"You know Gwyneira, you're a strong member of the Krimzon guards but you seemed to have forgotten how things work here within the city walls,"

"Oh really," I paused, "well maybe my views of this city and what's its worth to me changed when the BARON kicked me out," I crossed my arms.

"I still have yet to hear that story," Erol informed me.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes the Baron won't tell me and nor will he tell me who else was on that mission with you,"

"Well I guess you're going to have to be a good little boy if you want to find out that story then aren't you?" I teased and he growled at me, "and that's not the way to be nice to me," I said in a childish voice angering him more.

"I'll find out one of these days," he retorted as he walked out of the palace doors and onto a nearby zoomer.

"Maybe, but not any day soon," I replied as he shifted gears and speed up to get to the Bazaar section of the city.


	4. Who Knew

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughty Dog

Gwyneira belongs to me

Please review, thank you

Oh just in case you don't know how to pronounce Gwyneira's name – Gwin-eye-rah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Who Knew<strong>

The ride to the Bazaar section of the city was reasonably quiet. We had to get off of the zoomer and walk the rest of the way to Onins' hut. I yawned and stretched from my perch on Erol shoulder before someone whipped passed us and I fall off of Erol's shoulder.

He sighed and crunched down to pick me up as I held my head, trying to steady myself, "you know Gwyneira you need to be more careful," he placed me back on his shoulder, "the youths of today are reckless and you could get hurt," he said trying to annoy me.

"Is this your form of payback? Because if it is it isn't working," I huffed.

"Oh I think it is," he smirked and I glared at him.

"Well you need to stop it; it's very uncharacteristic of you,"

"Well if you stopped being an idiot and started doing as you were told then I wouldn't be out of character then would I?" he glanced at me before turning a corner.

I didn't answer him for a while as I looked around, fruit stalls plastered the place. For being such a crapped section of the city because of the pillars needed to keep the traffic above the citizens it was still easy enough to move around in. or at least I thought it was, "hey Erol?"

"Yes," he answered.

"When can we do something … you know," I circled my hands around trying to think of a word, "fun?"

Erol sighed, "we have our jobs to do and we need to do them to keep order and control, there is no time for _fun_," he grinded his teeth together.

I sighed allowing my arms to fall to my sides, "I don't mean that kind of _fun_ I mean fun as in when do we get to go on a real mission?" my eyes glistened as I lit up hopefully the answer would be 'soon'

"hmpt, quite the impatient type aren't you?" he smirked, "well when we are finished here, I'll see what I can dig up for you to do, maybe it'll get your out of my hair for a while,"

Ignoring his insult I practically jumped in the air before I hugged Erol's head, which was hard, may I add his stupid helmet got in the way. Erol raised an eyebrow at my action but did nothing to stop me as I released my own grip around his head.

I didn't care what the mission was, as long as I got to do something other then filling in paper work. My eagerness to do something dangerous is the main reason I joined the Krimzon guards in the first place, as well as my dad nagging me about it.

I clamed down a bit as Onins' hut came into view. I smiled as I jumped down from Erol's shoulder, but before I could make a mad dash to the front of the hut pain erupted from my tail. I screamed as I turned around to see what had caused my pain.

"EROL!" I hollered, "WHY MUST YOU STAND ON MY TAIL TO STOP ME?"

"Because it's the only way ... or rather easiest way to stop you," he bluntly said as I glared at him.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" I asked as he moved his foot which freed my tail.

"I want you to stay outside the tent, I must speak with Onin alone," he instructed as I nodded and sat down where I was as he walked into the tent.

"I hate him," I huffed as I crossed my arms.

Roughly ten minutes had passed and he still hadn't left the tent and I'm starting to get bored, that was until something licked me. I grabbed my pistols from their holsters and pointed them at the thing that licked me. When it registered what had licked me I put my pistols back in their holsters.

"you know dog, if you want to live a long life then I suggest you don't sneak up on me like that," I paused as it sat down and starred at me absentminded, "you know what never mind, it's not like you can understand what I'm saying anyway," I sighed as I stroked his head, I smirked thinking how stupid this looks to most people. An animal stroking an animal. Stupid! I really wish I was human again, I sighed as the crocadog barked making me jump and spin around to see what it was barking at; Erol.

"fine-ur-ly," I said as I ran over to him and climbed up his side to sit on his shoulder, "so what did the old lady have to say?" I asked as the crocadog continued to bark.

"First of, I really wish you'd didn't make unnecessary friends," he said snarling at the animal as it started to back up terrified of Erol, "and two, that's none of your business,"

"But," I started to protest.

"No buts got it rat," he said anger clearly being heard in his voice.

"Hey, I am not a rat!" I shouted at him.

"You are what I say you are," he retorted.

"Man, now I want to know what she said to you to make you this pissed off,"

"As I've said that's none of your business,"

"Fine, don't tell me, and just when I was thinking of telling you how I became an ottsel too," I folded my arms and looked away.

"Blackmail will get you no where, but if you must know, it has something to do with the dark warrior program,"

"Haha, I told you it was wrong and you shouldn't do it," I smiled as he glared at me.

"No Gwyneira, a little surprise is about to hit our city and when he arrives we'll be ready," he clenched his fist together and grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing now, let's see if we can find you a mission to do shall we?" he said as we made our way back to the palace.

We entered Erols' room only to have him place me on his bed and leave, telling me not to go anywhere, my guess is he's going to tell the Baron what Onin told him. I was tempted to sneak in and hear for myself what was said but I'd rather get in his good books then his bad, which I'm probably already in but who cares.

It was an hour before Erol returned and by this point I was sat on my own bed reading a book. I looked up when he walked in; he passed me and dropped some papers in front of me before walking into the bathroom.

I put the book down and looked at the papers that he had dumped in front of me. I smiled as I read over them. I had a mission. YES! I couldn't be happier. It may be a simple one but it was a mission none the less.

"Thank you!" I shouted hoping Erol heard my scream through the doors and over the sound of running water.

"Your welcome," I heard a muffled replied as I jumped up and down with joy.

"get rid of a few bugs that are lurking in one of our tankers," I read out as I placed the papers aside and wrapped up in the blanket ready to sleep, "tomorrow is going to be exciting," I chimed as I fall asleep.


	5. On Step Closer

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughty Dog

Gwyneira and all plot changes belongs to me

Please review, thank you

Oh just in case you don't know how to pronounce Gwyneira's name – Gwin-eye-rah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - One Step Closer<strong>

I awoke from my sleep that following morning with the blankets being taken off of me. I squirmed as I tried to find them resisting the urge to open my eyes. I moaned as I gave up and cuddled myself trying to keep warm.

"Will you get up already?" Erol said clearly annoyed that I refused to get up.

"But I was having a nice dream," I protested.

"All good dreams must come to an end,"

I shot up and glared at him, "that's not nice," I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Well I'm not a nice person," he retorted, as I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again when I couldn't think of a comeback. "If you're done with your ridiculous childish behaviour, are you ready to go?"

"Hmmm?" I looked at him confused.

"The reason I'm guessing the thanked me for yesterday," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" I jumped, "I got a mission today," I said as I ran off to the bathroom grabbing clothes on my way to get changed into them without Erol's company.

Erol sighed as he picked up the papers I had obviously slept with that night. He quickly read over them as I emerged from the bathroom and looked at him as he turned to look at me.

"You ready?" he asked as I nodded and ran over to him to climb onto his shoulder as he exited the room. "I'll be accompanying you in this mission but we will go our separate ways as you need to deal with those annoying metal bugs and I'll tend to guards to see the reports that have been made on this place," he instructed.

"Okie dokie," I chirmed as he rolled his eyes.

"How you can be so rearing to go?" he asked as I looked at him, "I mean you're a rat,"

"I'm an ottsel," I interrupted as he sighed and continued.

"An ottsel, you could easily be over taken by the larger bugs. Aren't you afraid?"

"NO!" I answered, "Why would I be afraid?"

"Have you ever seen a metal bug or a metal head at that?" he asked as I nodded my head, "well I guess today is your lucky but also unlucky day," he said as he exited the palace and got into a nearby zoomer.

"You know if I'm helping to fight in this war against metal heads, don't you think it'd be wise if you have a little more faith in me?"

He smirked, "I guess so," he answered. The rest of the ride was quiet as we made our way to the tanker. It was gigantic and Erol must of seen the shock on my face as he smirked, "are you sure you're up for this?" he teased.

"Yeah of course I am," I shouted back only to retrieve another smirk.

We entered the large tanker and made our way to the control room which was occupied by a few guards. They turned to acknowledge us before returning back to their work. Erol walked right up to the window over shadowing the deck of the tanker.

"By the precursors," I stared at the view outside the window, "that is a lot of dark eco! What do you plan to do with all of that?" I asked as Erol smirked and answered.

"We need that eco to satisfy the metal heads as well as for the dark warrior program,"

"Wow, well it's a lot of dark eco so the metal heads should be happy with it right?"

"Maybe, but they always ask for more," we stood in silence for a while just staring at the dark substance before Erol spoke again, "anyway don't you have something to do?"

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "where should I start, or should I just wonder?" I asked as he replied.

"Just wonder," I nodded as I leapt off of his shoulder and onto the floor and made my way to a side door. As it opened and I walked through I heard Erol say something to the guards which I smiled in response, "call all guards to keep an eye out for Gwyneira, if she needs help render assistance,"

The doors then closed behind me as I made my way through the tanker, still smiling. It had been a while before I came across my first metal bug, it was rather small in size and looked like a spider, the only difference really was it had a skull gem and was blue and white in colour.

It wasn't so tough to take out, a few shots to the head with my pistols and it was dead. I picked up the skull gem as I know Erol wouldn't be too happy if I left a mess. I continued my way through the tanker only to come across small encounters of the metal bugs. Nothing too big, much to my disappointment, but the larger the group was the more difficult it was trying to avoid getting hit by them, which happened a few times, and boy did it hurt.

I made my way up to a small platform which over looked the vase amount of dark eco; I kept my distance from the edge as I didn't want to find out what would happen if I got any closer to it. But little did I know a metal bug was sneaking up on me, only when a sharp pain erupted from my tail did I know I was under attack and this time it wasn't just the small bugs, there was flying ones as well as much larger ones.

I smirked to myself as I realised that these bugs must have some sort of intelligence to be able to form a small army and manage to corner me between themselves and a large pit of dark eco, both could be fatal if it didn't watch my step.

I slowly made note of my surroundings, nothing but dark eco behind me and the army in front of me which consisted, of a few dozen spider like metal bugs, roughly four or five of the flying bugs and two rather large bugs. Only the flying bugs at this moment in time were moving as the others held their places, eyeing me intently. I saw an opening, smack bam in the middle but it was risky. Any wrong moves and I could end up seriously hurt or worse dead.

But considering my options I had to do something, I was out of the eyes of any Krimzon guards so I know I was by myself on this one. I quickly formed a plan in my head as I scanned the area again, I noticed a crane holding a small box heading in my direction and I knew I had to make a jump for it and when I did I knew it was game on.

It was coming closer and I crouched to give myself a little bit more of a boast before the crane finally came into jumping distance. Three, I prepared myself to jump. Two, the metal bugs caught on with what I was planning and prepared themselves for an attack. One, I jumped as the crane moved to be in front of me at the same time the metal bugs dashed at me trying to prevent me from landing on the box.

When I had landed safely on the box, all hell broke loose.


	6. This love this Hate

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughty Dog

Gwyneira and all plot changes belongs to me

Please review, thank you

Oh just in case you don't know how to pronounce Gwyneira's name – Gwin-eye-rah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – This Love This Hate<strong>

Just as I landed on the box I was immediately shot at by the flying bugs. I cursed to myself as I got out my pistols and shot at them, a few bullets missed but I managed to grab all the flying ones. Now it was the ground bound bugs to take care of.

I gasped as the crane came to a sudden halt and I jumped to the floor forcing myself to stay on it. When the box had stopped swaying, I slowly stood up and walked over to the edge to see the metal bugs that were left.

Still the larger two remained but a few of the smaller ones were missing, so they either ran away or when they jumped for me as I jumped for the crane they landed in the dark eco. I prayed that it was the latter scenario, at least that way there was less bugs to deal with. Runaways only made my job harder.

I looked below me to see where the crane had stopped. I sighed as I noticed I was now stranded on the box as it stopped in the middle above the dark substance. "Brilliant," I said to myself as I looked around to see if I could jump onto anything. Nothing.

Just as I was about to turn around to face the metal bugs I heard a few horrible screams that didn't sound human. I gulped as I turn around and saw the larger bugs disappear just in time to see their skull gems bounce on the floor a while before coming to a stop. I looked around to see who had taken them out but I couldn't see anything. Now it was just the smaller metal bugs to go and from this distance I would be wasting my bullets as they kept moving.

Just when I thought I had lost this one the crane started moving again, I held onto the cable wire holding it up as it came to a halt above solid ground over the metal bugs. Someone was watching me, that much I now knew, but who I don't know. I shock it off as I pulled out my pistols and aimed for a few of the metal bugs.

When the metal bugs had realised I was shooting at them they hid under the box so I couldn't see them, "clever buggers," I sighed I prepared myself to jump off the box. I stopped myself from jumping as I heard something come up fast behind me.

I screamed as I ducked to the floor of the box. More of the flying bugs had arrived as they flew over the top of me and stopped to turn around. I had no option now but to jump and hope for the best as I was heavily out numbered with the amount of flying bugs that just turned up. I couldn't count how many there were either because they wouldn't hold still but continued to shot at me.

I gulped as I ran to the edge of the box platform and jumped back onto the tanker, turning around as I landed and started shooting at the metal bugs that hid beneath the box. Once they realised I had jumped they came towards me, but I shot them all down before they could even come close to me. Now that the ground bugs were gone I only had to worry about the flying ones.

As they circled me from above I turned a quick 360˚ to see if I could count them. I managed to, there were ten of them. They were fast that was for certain, how was I going to take them all out I didn't know. All I knew was that I didn't have much ammo left and I had to make sure I hit them all, I couldn't afford to waste a bullet by missing one. This was going to be difficult and for once I felt like I couldn't do something. I guess the first thing I need to do is tire them out, then maybe I have a chance.

That plan went into action as one by one they dived at me as I avoided them by jumping, ducking and rolling out of the way. This went on for a while before one of them came close to the floor, "now's my chance," I said as I pulled out one of my pistols and shot at it square in the head causing it to drop down dead, happy when I saw it's skull gem pop out and bounce around for a bit before stopping.

I continued this action until there was only one left. It hovered above my only exit as my back was faced to the dark eco. I gulped as I panted, clearly exhausted from all the dodging and really just wanting to go to sleep at this point but I knew I couldn't.

The bug in front of me didn't seem to want to quit as it didn't seem to be out of energy like the other bugs slowly did. I continued to breathe hard as I tried to calm down my heart beat. I jumped to the side as it dived at me, and jumped again when it tried to recoil back. Again we were placed in the beginning position; the bug blocking my exit and my back to the dark eco.

I couldn't go on like this for much longer so I had to do something, anything. So I pulled out both of my pistols and aimed for the bug which annoyed me as it dodged the bullets I shot at it when no more bullets erupted I gasped and looked at my pistols as if to say please refill yourselves.

It was too late by then to notice that the bug had dived for me hitting me and sending me flying. I screamed as I flew back hovering just above the dark eco. I was waiting for the impact that would end my life as I closed my eyes. But it never arrived; instead I felt a strong grip around my waist pull me up and dumped me on something hard.

I opened my eyes to see the last metal bug fall to the ground dead. I looked to my right and saw Erol with his gun pointed at the now dead bug before he put it away. Dazed I looked at what Erol was sat on, a zoomer! Aren't I a lucky one?

I held on tight as Erol took off on the zoomer and landed outside the tanker. I released a sigh of relief as Erol got off the zoomer and started walking back in the tanker and back to the control room. The guards had left the room by this point so it was just myself and Erol as he placed me on the table and grabbed a health pack.

He tended to my wounds in silence as I winced at his touch at the sorer areas. When he was finished he sighed sat in the sit nearest to me and placed his head in his hands, "you are one lucky ottsel Gwyneira," he said as he looked at me.

"Yeah I guess, thank you so very," I cut myself short as I realised what he said, "You called me an ottsel!" I blinked as he smirked.

"That's what you are, aren't you?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah it is," I smiled, "does this mean you're starting to like me now?" I asked not really wanting to push my luck but I wanted to know.

"Hmpt, I guess it does, but it doesn't mean I'll always be there to save your ass. Is that clear?" he said as I replied.

"Yes Commander sir," I said saluting him.

"Come on you trouble maker, we need to get back to the office," he said as he grabbed me carefully and placed me on his shoulder.

_**Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all **_I thought as he hopped back on the zoomer and made his way back to the palace.


	7. Bringing the Rain

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughty Dog

Gwyneira and all plot changes belongs to me

Please review, thank you

Oh just in case you don't know how to pronounce Gwyneira's name – Gwin-eye-rah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Bringing the Rain <strong>

For the next month our days as followed were more pleasant, myself and Erol tried not to have any arguments … if at all possible even though we still had some. Erol even corrected those who called me a rat which I thought was sweet. He still wouldn't tell me what happened in Onins' hut but he did say it'll happen very soon.

I went on small missions here and there so Erol could have some alone time. I even got to see him race which only led me to believe that he's a madman when he's on the track. More than once I had to cover my eyes and pray nothing would happen to him.

I even gained Erol's trust a bit more, either that or they were throw a-ways as he gave me his eco pistols. He had a new one to replace it which leads me to suggest he was just gonna throw them away. I learnt new things everyday and even got to see the prison, which was exactly what you'd imagine a prison to look like, dark, cold, smelly, horrible and downright not capable of living a happy life.

I protested every time he told one of the guards to take a poor prisoner and inject him with dark eco. So far there were four men under going these experiments, two of which have already died from it, and tomorrow we were going to make another arrest and that poor lad … or lady is gonna be number five. I really hated it when they did this to people but I couldn't really do anything, I didn't have any power to stop it, but I wish I could.

I stretched and yawned that following morning wanting to get up but at the same time wanting to stay asleep as I didn't want to make this arrest, but alas I'm not the boss so I had to follow orders.

I waited until Erol was out of the bathroom before I got up and grabbed my things to go get ready for the day. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink as I finished brushing my teeth. I really wish I could be human again, it's so annoying that I'm an ottsel everyone treats me as Erol's pet. Oh well. I sighed as I grabbed my hair ties and pulled my hair into two pigtails. Checking over myself to make sure I had everything I walked out of the bathroom and wandered over to Erol who was sitting on his bed.

"You ready?" he asked as I nodded and he laid out his hand for me to climb up it so I could rest on his shoulder.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked as he walked out of his room locking the door in the process.

"yes we must, I know you reject the idea of the dark warrior program but I assure you one of our warriors will stop the metals heads once and for all," he gave a victory clenched of his fist as we exited the palace.

"oh really, and have you ever thought about what would happen if oh let's say one of the warriors turned against you?"

"Then he shall be eliminated," he answered anger heard in his voice.

"Then let's hope that doesn't happen," I finished as he mounted a nearby zoomer and drove to the industrial section of the city.

The industrial section was still being rebuilt as we pulled up near a slope and hopped off; two guards were waiting for us there. Erol made his way up the slope as he then waited in the middle of the walkway.

"You really want to know what Onin said that day Gwyneira." Erol asked as we waited for something to happen.

"Err as much as I want to. Why have you suddenly asked?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hemhem, because you're about to find out," he said as he looked off into the distance.

Before I could even think about opening my mouth to say something a beam of light flashed down from nowhere. Just as the light cleared I heard a high voice shout,

"Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" then a clash of metal could be heard, maybe he threw something.

As we moved forward I saw what had spoken, it was another ottsel with a young boy. The young boy looked no older then 15, he had the largest windswept blonde hair I've ever seen and he had these brilliant blue eyes. Staring in wonder and amazement at the duo who literary appear from the heavens, I couldn't help but smile. I mean there in front of me stood another ottsel.

"There he is. Move in." a solider said as we walked up to the duo, stopping in front of them as we grabbed their attention, "Step away from the animal!" the solider order.

The ottsel yelled "YYAAAAHHHH!" and made a run for it in between Erol's legs.

"Forget the rat," I glared as Erol, "The Baron wants him!" he smirked as a guard raised his gun, "We've been waiting for you!" the guard brought his gun to the poor boys head.

"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!" I heard the ottsel yell as I continued to glare at Erol.

"What are you glaring at?" Erol asked.

"You called him a rat,"

"So?" Erol questioned.

"He's an ottsel! I thought we were passed calling me a rat," I exclaimed as the guards picked up the boy from the ground and started to carry him away as we followed behind them.

"I called him the rat not you Gwyneira,"

"But," I started to protest.

"I called HIM the rat not YOU Gwyneira," he repeated as I sighed.

"It's still nasty Commander sir," I whined as he rolled his eyes.

We walked back to the palace in silence as the guards carried the poor boy in. I stared at the unconscious boy all the way to the palace before something clicked.

"Are you telling me this is the guy we are to arrest?" I shouted at Erol.

"We have arrested," he corrected, "and I don't care how much you protest Gwyneira, this boy is our key to success,"

"But he's a child,"

"You're a child," he silenced me, "you shouldn't have be allowed to join the Krimzon guards in the first place, you only got in because of your father,"

"Yeah well not many people see me as child anymore, rather they see me as some sort of pet," I sighed.

"Maybe that's because you're an animal," he answered.

"Wasn't my fault," I shouted as we entered the prison unit.

"Will you tell me that story now?" Erol asked trying to change the subject.

"NO!" I hollered as the guards carrying the boy looked at me before Erol nodded towards them and dropped the boy into a cell before locking it behind them.

"Very well then," he crossed his arms over his chest.

There was silence for a while before I asked, "What'd he do?"

"What did who do?"

"The boy, what he'd do to get thrown in prison?"

"Nothing," he answered before he turned and walked out of the prison unit.

For the whole journey back to Erol's room my mouth hung open, _**I can't believe it. They threw a completely innocent child into prison!**_ I was brought back to reality as I felt Erol grabbed me and place me on his bed.

"Have the rest of the day off," he said before leaving.

I watched the door in which Erol had left for a while before turning my attention to the window. I jumped off the bed and climbed up to the window sill. I placed my hand on the window as it started to rain.

"Oh sky, you know exactly what I want to do, but know I'll never do it, so you do it for me," I said referring to the sky crying.

I laid down shortly after still perched on the window sill, just looking out the window watching the sky cry its eyes out. I soon drifted off into sleep as I continued to lay there, just thinking about that poor boy, what did that ottsel call him again? Oh yeah …

Jak …


	8. A Year with Rain

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughty Dog

Gwyneira and all plot changes belongs to me

Please review, thank you

Oh just in case you don't know how to pronounce Gwyneira's name – Gwin-eye-rah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – A Year without Rain<strong>

Over a year had passed since the young boy was brought in. After begging to be the one in charge of his food and water supply so I could look after him as much as I could and show him that there are friendly people in this place. I learnt a number of things about him.

First; his name was Jak.

Two; he used to be a mute, he now however talks, not much but he talks.

Three; he doesn't come from Haven City, he wouldn't tell me where he was from but I didn't pry the information out the poor boy.

Four; even though he sort of enjoys my company it only hurts him to see me as I remind him of his friend Daxter.

Five; it wasn't just him and Daxter who were taken from their home; he had other friends who came with him. I don't know who but again I didn't pry.

Six; he had changed dramatically in appearance since he first arrived, his once rather large windswept bright blonde hair is now flatten and dulled in colour. He also looks much angrier, but then again that shouldn't surprise me I'd be angry too if I was in his position. He now has a goatee, which I offered to help him shave but he refused my help so I allowed him to grow it.

Seven; he no longer struggles when the guards come to collect him for the dark warrior program, I guess he's learnt if he goes along with it it'll end faster.

Eight; something inside of him has changed, like a new person is hiding within his flesh.

Nine; he just really wants to see his best friend again and no matter how hard I tried to find him I couldn't.

And Ten; I somehow had to get himself and myself out of here.

It had been a long year and in that year I was able to go through a lot of things. First off, my jobs in the morning were to check up on Jak to see if he was still alive from the treatment of dark eco the previous night.

Second I would go and help Erol for a while do some paper work before I set off to complete any missions I had, which wasn't a lot so I spent most of the time helping Erol.

Third I would check over any citizen profile on the database to see if I could find anyone who is worth paying an interest to, in case they were members of the Underground or they could be of use to the Baron.

Fourth, if any were to arise I would go out and stop any Underground activity, which I hated, sometimes I felt that the Underground were helping city. I wouldn't arrest any of them if I caught one but rather gave them a firm warning, which led to Erol being angry in return so I was soon taken off of this duty.

And finally any free time I had I would either go talk to Jak, if he wished for company or I would study up on what the Underground were doing. Over this year I've seriously considered quitting the Krimzon guard and joining the Underground. This of course I kept to myself.

Although there was a lot of negativity during the past year, there were some positives. First I had gained a strong friendship with Erol, which even the Baron was surprised at, which allowed me to sleep on the rather comfy pillow that Erol never uses on his bed.

A new girl had moved into the city and took up a job as a mechanic. Now she was pretty I'll give her that, she had this abnormal green coloured hair which amazed me, she also had these amazing forest green eyes. Her skills at making and fixing zoomers were also amazing and Erol had taken a liking to her, so I saw her more often then not. We also had a good friendship.

Racing became one of my favourite sports to watch, I'd never participate, you have to be crazy to even think of going against Erol, then again if it wasn't for him I'd never gotten into it. So anytime Erol was racing or when there was a race in general I would always find time to go and watch it. At least watching the sport helped me forget about my worries, if even for a short amount of time since the races don't last long.

Apart from all that everything was negatives, I didn't enjoy life as a member of the Krimzon guard now that I was an ottsel, so unlike before where I jumped up and was rearing to go to help the city I lived in, I now moan and wish I was someplace else every time I woke up. But little did I know all of that was about to change.

After getting rid of a few metal bugs that had gotten onto the tanker in the Port I started to make my way back to the entrance/exit so I could return to the palace. I walked through metals doors as I stopped in front of a machine as I heard something, it sounded like murmuring but I couldn't be too sure, but before I could investigate the doors on the other side of the room opened and I ducked behind some boxes.

I heard small footsteps enter the room as the door closed behind whoever had entered. I'm guessing whoever it was also heard the murmuring as they responded to the sound.

"What's this?" he asked in a high voice that vaguely sounded familiar. I'm guessing this person found the source of the noise, "hey little fella. Are you lost?"

"Tik... Tik" it responded.

"I'll get us off this rusty boat, don't worry your little thorax... or whatever it is..." he voice paused, "You know, I've always wanted my very own side-kick... From now on I'll call you..."

"Tik... Tik..." he said thing interrupted.

"Tik! I wonder if you're a boy or a girl... Let me see... so small...it's hard to tell... Hey! Did you just raise your leg? Eww! Bad Tik! Bad! From now on only on the grass, ok? Yeuuch! Ok, let's get outta here," the voice said as I heard him turn to leave but stopped and turned around as the footsteps now came incredible close to my hiding spot. After a while I heard the voice again, "good work Tik!" then it hit me.

That voice I know where I've heard it before, it's, "DAXTER!" I shouted as I jumped from my hiding place hoping to catch him, but he had already left. Getting myself together I ran outside to see if I could find him but he was nowhere to be seen, "damn it all," I cursed, "how am I gonna be sure it's him if I don't see him, it could be someone with a familiar voice," I sighed.

I then screamed as someone picked me up giving me a heart attack.

"Calm down there Gwyneira, it's only me," I gave a sigh of relieve as Erol placed me on his shoulders, "I thought you were aware that I was there, usually you are anyway."

"Yeah well I've got a lot on my mind," I answered as he walked down the ramp and onto a nearby zoomer.

"Oh really and what may that be?" Erol asked.

"ah ahhhh, I don't think so," I held onto his armour as he drove off, "I'm not telling you anything," I paused, "give Jak a day off from the experiments and I'll tell you," I bribed.

"Nice try Gwyneira, but Jak is more important then your little worry," Erol answered.

"Fine then," I huffed as I jumped off his shoulder when he had come to a halt outside the palace doors and made my way in.

I walked by his side as we made our way to his office, _**could it really be Daxter? Should I tell Jak? No! Not yet I have to confirm it's him before I tell Jak. I don't want him to get his hopes up if it turns out to be someone else.**_ I sighed as I grabbed some paper work from Erol's desk as we entered the room and sat on the floor to fill it out.

I hope it is Daxter and if it is, I'm gonna help him free Jak, it's the least I could do to help the poor boy. Please I beg of you precursors let it be Daxter.


	9. Victory

Jak and Daxter Universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belongs to me

Gwyneira is pronounced – Gwin-EYE-rah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Victory<strong>

The next few days went by reasonable fast, I tried to figure out if that voice really was Daxter, but whatever he did messed up the security cameras that were on the tanker. I even went back to that meeting spot to see if I could find any hair samples or fingerprints … or rather paw prints, which could lead to it being Daxter. Much to my disappointment I found nothing.

I even tried to figure out why he would be there in the first place. Again I found nothing but rather told Erol about it and he mentioned something to do with a bug exterminating company that was hired to deal with metal bugs. I wasn't happy with this because I thought it was my job to do that but Erol turned round and said I was more valuable then some person whose job it is to get rid of them anyway.

Erol said he couldn't remember the name of the place that was hired to exterminate the metal bugs but he did say if it worried me that much I could look into it, alas there was no paper works to do with the job so I was out of luck there. So I did the next best thing, I looked up any existing bug experimenting places that could have possibly be the ones to do it. I found two but one of them had run out of business a day before that meeting so there was only one place left to check out; Kridder Ridder Extermination.

And that is where I was now, standing outside the shop hoping to find what I'm looking for inside. The shop was located in the industrial section so Erol gave me a lift here since he said it'd take me all day to walk here. He then left saying he had stuff to do, which is good because in all honesty I didn't really want him to be here. I know it's mean but if it really is Daxter then he'd get suspicious of why I wanted to confront him.

I sighed before I walked through the doors that led into the shop. It was a rather small place, covered in dust and had bugs in glass jars and on the walls. It shouldn't surprise me, but I hate bugs so it didn't half creep me out. I looked around to see if I could find anyone but no one was to be seen so I decided to shout instead.

"Hey, Hello? Is anyone there?" I hollered but there was no reply, "HELLO!"

"hello," a voice said from behind me causing me to jump and scream, "oh I'm sorry there Daxter didn't mean to scare you," a rather old man said, age must be getting to him if he thought I was a boy, but then again how many ottsel's are you going to see in your lifetime?

"Err, sorry but I'm not Daxter," I replied as the old man looked over me.

"Oh so you aren't," he walked towards a desk as I followed him and jumped onto it.

"Look, the fact that you said Daxter leads me to believe he's working for you correct?" he nodded and smiled.

"The best bug exterminator I have that boy is,"

"Yes well I would like you to confirm something for me if at all possible," I asked.

"Well ok," he sighed.

"don't worry I'm not here to do anything bad that would lead to you losing your best man, I just want to confirm if it was Daxter that was in the tanker the other day,"

"Ah yes, that he was," he said still smiling. He really was a sweet old man so I smiled back.

"Do you know where I could find him?" I asked pushing my luck.

"Hmmm let me see now," he said as he came out from behind the desk and started looking at the glass tubes with bugs in.

I felt bad intruding in like this so I decided to pull out, it really is none of my business anyway, "look you know what never mind, but thank you anyway," I said as I jumped off the desk and made my way to the exit.

"He's at the tanker," he old man said as I stopped to look at him a smile still on his.

"Thank you so very much old man," I smiled back at him.

"It's Osmo," he said.

"Gwyneira," I introduced, "again thank you Osmo,"

"You're welcome," he smiled as he walked back behind the desk.

I walked out of the shop then and smiled, he really is a sweet old man, and I wish him the best of luck with his business, I mean after all the other bug exterminating places being run out of business I could only wish him luck.

So Daxter was at the tanker huh? Ok then well that's where I'm heading. I have to see if it truly is him. I started making my way to the port and someone grabbed me pulled me onto their shoulder. I was about to hit the person who grabbed me that was until I noticed who it was.

"Do you mind Erol?" I asked as he looked at me, "seriously you're trying to give me a heart attack," I sighed.

"Hmpt," he smirked, "so how'd your little adventure go?" he asked.

"Ok I guess,"

"I'm guessing you weren't able to find anything,"

"Yes and no,"

"really?" he raised an eyebrow as he pulled up to the palace and got off the zoomer and walked up to a few guards, "we'll talk about it later," he said before turning his attention to the guards.

I ignored their conversation as something else caught my eye. I smiled, just the person or rather ottsel I wanted to see. I tapped Erol's shoulder to get his attention and pointed in Daxter's direction.

* * *

><p>sorry about this chapter being so short, but let me know what you think and don't forget to reveiw please<p>

thankyou


	10. Filth in the Beauty

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

plot changes and Gwyneira belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Filth in the Beauty<strong>

Erol looked over to see what I had pointed at and saw what I saw, a young man, who looked terrible and had a sort of surfer appeal to him as well as an ottsel. Well maybe Erol didn't know it was an ottsel since it was dressed up in some sort of yellow suit, he looked like he meant business.

"You! Over there!" Erol shouted as he pointed his gun at the two and the young man threw his hands into the air automatically surrendering.

I noticed that Daxter had whispered something to the young man before turning to us and walking over. If Erol couldn't see that this was an ottsel then he either isn't bothered or hasn't noticed. I would like to think he isn't bothered.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Erol asked still pointing his gun at them.

"Right, glad you asked. We... We are the best extermination crew in Haven city! Someone call about a bug infestation?" Daxter replied.

"What? I haven't heard about any infestation," Erol said confused, "Who called you?" he then pointed his gun towards Daxter.

"Err, your boy! Ah... you know…" the poor ottsel sounded terrified I was about to intercept and say I hired them when he made up his answer, "Captain... Xi... Ximon... Ruper...tik...Jak...mos,"

I giggled as Erol threatened the poor thing, "Nice try. That call didn't happen" he paused to look at me to make me stop giggling before continuing, "Captain Rupertikjakmos is on leave this month. He couldn't have been the one" my jaw dropped, this person exists?

"Ah... well yah see" he said surprise that his plan worked.

"The captain err called like, from his vacation, house… home… hotel… and said this palatial type place was crawling with bugs and to get here pronto. Something about the Baron's wishes..." the young man said still with his hands in the air.

Erol walked right up to him and got in his face, "And they sent you? Look at you. I'd say you're the only vermin in this place," harsh Erol, I thought as he sniffed the young lad before pulling back holding his nose, "What, did you sleep in the trash last night?" I'm glad I didn't smell the lad.

"Yeah well… it's a tough job," Daxter responded.

The young lad placed his fist on his hips and proudly said, "Very tough"

"We perform a vital service… so uh if you'll just let us… do our job…" Daxter said trying to get away.

"Yeah... our job... that we do..." the young man finished for Daxter.

"We'll just get to it and get out of your hair," Daxter said pointing to the palace doors.

"See that you do. And quickly! I'll be watching" Erol said as he walked away with other guards following him. I looked back to look at Daxter before turning forward.

"Right. Have a good day!" Daxter said which was sweet.

"I never do" Erol retorted as I looked at him.

I heard the young lad say something but couldn't quite make out the words.

"You know Erol that was mean," he looked at me before I continued, "they're only trying to do their job you didn't need to be mean to them,"

"Yes well I'm not in mood," he retorted.

"Why what's the matter?" I asked,

"You weren't paying attention to the conversation I had with the guards were you?" I agreed with him, "well, our tanker got blown up and we've lost eco," anger clearly heard in his voice.

"well err, you know maybe we should just let the guards handle this one and we had back to the palace and make sure the bug guys are doing their job, like you said you were going to be watching," I suggested as he stopped to look at me.

"you're right, I have too much work to do anyway," he turned to speak to the guards, "sort that tanker out and clean up the mess it's made," he ordered as they left and he headed back to the palace, "Gwyneira?" he asked.

"Yes Erol?"

"I want you to do some snooping around, spy on him, I want to know exactly what he is doing, is that understood?" he ordered.

"Yes Commander sir," I saluted as I jumped of his shoulder and ran into the palace to try and check up to Daxter.

Finally I was going to confront him to see if it truly is Daxter, I believe it is and wont Jak be happy when I tell him. And then my next move is to reunite to two. That was going to be the hardest part but I just had to, I wanted to see Jak happy or at least happy knowing that he isn't alone will give him some peace of mind.

I ran into a room with two rather large flower pots and some other flower beds. It looks like someone has been through here since the large plant pots weren't actually flowers but hidden guns set to go off if an intruder is to pass through. I got out my Krimzon guard pass and held it up into the air so the 'plant pots' could register that I'm a member of the guards so it wouldn't attack me.

This is going to take a while. I didn't know where the ottsel was but I knew he passed through here so I continued on my way. I climbed up onto the walls when I had reached the other end of the room and using any cracks as my foot holds, I reached the ceiling and opened a vent and crawled into it.

I followed the vent system along the outside of the inner garden that was in the palace and peaked through any vent bars I passed and then I saw him, I guess there really was bugs in here as he was taking them out. Now I needed to get down there and talk to him, but I wasn't gonna jump out of this vent as it would led to my death so I crawled along the vents still keeping my eye on Daxter as I quickly moved to try and catch him.

I saw Daxter walk through a set of doors that led back into the palace so I knew I had to move fast now before I missed him, much to my luck I did, but I knew this place better then him, and I knew there was only one way through the next lot of corridors and that was a set path because of all the electrical fencing that there were.

I continued to follow Daxter through the vent system. He was fast on his feet that was for certain he even managed to get into the Baron's money chamber. Following Daxter through the vents was hard but I had to keep going to Jak's sake. As of now, Daxter was heading in the direction of Erol's office because the path in which Daxter decided to go down led to his room.

I moved round quick trying to get out and jump him before he reached Erol's office because I knew that this was the only chance I had to confront him. I was against the clock and he was fast on his feet. Now was my time and ready or not I was going to jump out of this vent system and pray to the precursors that I landed in front Daxter.

Here goes;

3, I inhaled.

2, I exhaled.

1, I opened the vent gate.

JUMP!


	11. Final Distance

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

plot changes and Gwyneira belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Final Distance<strong>

I jumped out of the vent and luckily but also unluckily I landed on Daxter. He yelled as he sprayed some green smoke in front of my face as I jumped off of him. I coughed as Daxter blinked and finally spoke after I calmed down.

"Err sorry about that, I thought you were a bug," he scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok and I'm sorry I jumped on you, I was aiming to land in front of you,"

Then there was silence as the two of us just starred at each other. It was weird finally seeing him face to face. He was a little taller then me and wasn't wearing any clothes. I don't really think clothes are necessary for ottsel to wear but I wore them anyway, Daxter on the other hand doesn't.

"Hey you're the girl who was hanging onto that guys shoulder," Daxter peeped up, "hey I'm doing my job just like I said I was going to do," he defended himself, bless.

"No, no. I know you're doing your job I just wanted to talk to you," I said raising my hands to my chest to show him I mean him no harm.

"Oh really? Then why are you following me?"

"Because Erol told me to and like he said he'd be watching," I answered honestly.

"Ok so what'd you want to talk about, 'because you know I'd rather be …" he paused to think.

"Flirty isn't your forte is it Daxter?"

"HEY!" he shouted causing me to jump a little, "how'd you know my name?"

I relaxed, "Jak told me," I smiled.

"Jak!" he gasped and then glared at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"So then toots, what's your name?" he tried to flirt with me again.

"Gwyneira," I introduced, "look I haven't got much time Erol will most likely be on to me soon to check up on your progress," I paused to look around, "I want to help you free Jak but obviously I can't just take you to him,"

"And why do you want to help him huh? You're probably the one who threw him in there," he paused, "hey you know you were there that day, I remember," he pointed a finger at my chest and got in my face, "if you hurt my buddy in any form I'm going to hurt you,"

"I haven't done anything to hurt Jak I swear," I paused and looked down, "but right now we need to save Jak before any more harm does come to him," I said sadden.

"Any more harm!" he shouted.

"Look do you want to free him or not?" I shouted back.

"Of course I do, Jak's my buddy and I'd do anything to help him," he backed down obviously remembering his best friend. I envy their friendship. I wish I had a friend I could relay on.

"Oh before I start, can you confirm something for me?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Were you at the tanker a few days ago and spoke to something," I paused, "I think you named it Tik,"

"Yeah I was there, how'd you know that?"

"Well because I was there also, but I hid … I tried to confront you then but you disappeared quicker then I expected,"

"Ok so this is why we're in this situation," Daxter said as I nodded.

"Anyway, I'm on my way to Erol's office now and I want you to follow,"

"What?" he shouted.

"hear me out ok," he nodded, "I'm going to go and ask him if I can have the paper works to do with Jak, when he gets them I want you to hide as best you can, when he has the paper works and puts them on the desk I'm going to tap my tail three times," I held up three fingers, "onto the desk, I then want you to do something, I can't very well distract Erol and hand over the papers to you, so you're going to have to figure that one out,"

"Hmmm I could think of something," Daxter rubbed his chin for a while, "I got it," he piped up.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I sure am," he nodded as I led him to Erol's office. We walked in silence before he spoke to me, "hey Gwyneira?"

"Yes Daxter,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hated what they did to Jak, I've been completely against it for whole time Jak's been here. He … he's a good man and an innocent man and I don't understand why they're doing this to him," I looked at Daxter, tears coming to my eyes but they never fell, "I want Jak to be free and he knows I want him to be free, I just don't know how to free him, that's why I've been searching for you,"

"Gwyneira," he whispered as he hugged me, I didn't hug back for a while as I got confused, as this is the first time I've been hugged. Usually it's me giving the hugs to which no one returns so this scared me. I soon got over it as I hugged him back, "thank you,"

"Your welcome," I patted his back, "come on let's go," I smiled as he smiled back.

I ran into Erol's office and jumped onto the desk as Daxter ran under the table, I hadn't planned on Veger being here.

"Dark Eco is a dangerous toy you're playing with Erol. This map of the prison shows five inmates who have been exposed to this disgusting dark eco. All have died save one." Veger said talking to Erol as Erol looked at me and nodded to acknowledge me, "Your weapons program is a failure"

I looked down to the table to see that the papers on Jak were already out, I tapped my tail three times on the desk and Erol looked at me as I smiled.

"Count Veger you simply have no faith. This Jak person shows promise" he ran his hand over the paper work, "The old hag, Onin says he's special" so that's what he went to talk to Onin for that day almost two years ago.

Just then something bounced onto the table, "Tik Tik!" the thing jumped up and down.

"What was that?" Erol said looking around as I screamed and pointed to Tik's location.

"Ah! Bugs! I hate bugs!" Veger tried to swipe to the bug away but swipes the whole document off with it, "They're everywhere these days. Now... what was I saying? Oh yes. Light eco is the key!"

I noticed that Daxters' hand reached out to grab the document as I smiled, knowing I had succeeded in this part.

"If we can find the secret of the precursors, we..."

"The secret is fear. And turning our warriors into weapons with dark eco. We need something powerful to defeat the metal heads" Erol interrupted Veger.

"It will be your downfall. These ecofreaks will not save us!" Veger protested.

I then saw Daxter run out of the room. He turned to hide and look at me as I winked at him, wishing him good luck. He smiled and stuck out a thumbs up before disappearing.

_**Go and free Jak, Daxter. I know you can do it.**_


	12. The Sweet Escape

Jak and Daxter Universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and any plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – The Sweet Escape<strong>

I sat on the table as I heard the two bicker and quarrel over what eco was better, dark or light. In honesty I couldn't care less, but no one has ever come in contact with light eco so how does Veger know it even exists? I must have zoned out for a while because I didn't notice Veger leave.

"Gwyneira?" I heard Erol call me as I looked at him coming back to reality.

"Yes Commander sir?" I asked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did he do his job?"

"err yes sir, yes indeed he did," I said, "that's why I'm here. To inform you that he has now left the building" I smiled.

"Good now come on we must go check up on Jak, and give him another treatment," I sighed as Erol picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"I really wish you'd leave the poor boy alone," I sighed.

"I could leave him alone but then that would mean I have failed at my job and I'm telling you now, I never fail" he glared at me.

"I know you don't Commander sir," I gulped as we stayed silent for the rest of the journey to the prison unit.

"well, here's your job," Erol said as he stopped in front of Jak's cell and I jumped off and walked into it, the door closing behind me.

Jak looked at me, knowing it was time for another treatment. I jumped up onto Jak lap with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" his voice was barely audible as pain was clearly seen in his posture.

"I found Daxter," his eyes widen clearly not believing me, "hopefully if all goes as planned he'll come get you soon,"

"Why are you doing this" he asked.

"Because I want you to be free," I replied as the cell door opened.

"Well is he still alive?" Erol interrupted.

"He sure is Commander sir," I answered him jumping off of Jak's lap as he stood up.

Giving Jak one last quick look I walked out of the room, I never stayed in the room when they were giving Jak his 'treatments' but rather I waited outside for Erol to come out. I saw Baron Praxis walking towards me as I stepped out of his way. I then rested against a wall sighing as I hoped Daxter would arrive soon.

Half hour had passed and Erol and Baron Praxis had finally exited to cell room. I stood up from my place as I jumped onto Erol's shoulder.

"Any changes?" I asked.

"None," the Baron shouted.

"Two years and you still haven't succeeded, maybe it's time that you gave up with the dark warrior program," I suggested.

The Baron stopped and turned to me causing Erol to stop walking, "I will never give up on the dark warrior program, but I have given up on Jak," I gasped, "he's useless," right then the memories of when Baron Praxis said I was useless popped into my head.

"So what are you going to do to him? Throw him out like you did to me?" I shouted.

"We're eliminating him," he finished as he continued walking my jaw hung open as Erol followed after him.

"THAT'S IT!" I hollered as I jumped off of Erol's shoulder and onto the floor causing both men to look at me, "I QUIT!" I pulled the Krimzon guard armour off of my back and threw it to the floor as I huffed and ran back to the prison unit to see Jak.

I only grew angrier as I heard Baron say, "Make sure you eliminate her as well Commander,"

There was a pause before Erol replied, "very well sir,"

Two years of working with him and he was able to just get rid of me like that, I was wrong, he still is the bad guy, no matter how friendly he acted towards me. I hate him!

I ran into the unit that held the cells to see Jak walking away from the chair they had him strapped to. Jak had a change of clothes, a blue tunic, beige trousers brown boots, shoulder belt that held up a shoulder plate in which Daxter was perched on.

I smiled at them both as they noticed me. I'm so happy Daxter made it. Oh I can't tell you how happy I am. I walked over to them as we stopped in front of each other.

"You ready to get out of here Jak?" I asked as he knelt down.

"Hey toots, thanks for helping me get the map to Jak," Daxter said as he jumped from Jak's shoulder onto the ground beside me.

"You're welcome Daxter,"

"You're not wearing your armour," Jak said as I looked at him then at myself.

"yeah, well let's just say I quit, and I'm never going to join the stupid guards ever again," I sighed, "I can't believe I've been so stupid to even rejoin them in the first place" I held my head in my hands as I felt Daxter hand on my shoulder.

"there's a lot of things in this world we're not proud of doing," he paused, "and you can make them right by telling us which direction to go to get out of here,"

I looked at Daxter then at Jak and smiled, "only if you take me with you," I said to both of them as they looked at each other, "I promise to be of use to you I know this city very well and I can help you get around easier," I started to say all the things that popped into my head that I could do to help them.

"Hey hey hey," I heard Jak say.

"Yeah come on toots you don't need to recite a whole list of things, I'm sure Jak will allow you to tag along, right Jak?" Daxter asked as Jak nodded. "Yah see," Daxter spread his arms out before placing them on his hips.

"So that exit," Jak reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I said, "this way," I turned and run towards some boxes that were placed near some cells and jumped up onto them Jak following behind me as Daxter reclaimed Jaks' Shoulder. I lead the duo through a large pathway and into another small room before jumping up onto a few more boxes and onto a platform that showed three moving platforms.

"Up there," I pointed, "and then you just follow that path. There's no other route so you'll end up to the exit quickly," I said as I turned to leave.

"Err where are you going toots?" Daxter said as I stopped and looked up at him.

"Are you crazy? I can't jump across them," I pointed to the moving platforms, "I'm going to find a vent and follow you through," I didn't get to finish my sentence as I was grabbed by Jak and thrown onto his shoulder with Daxter as he jumped onto the platforms.

I screamed as Jak jumped across them and to a non moving ledge, "JAK!" I shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"That's what I keep telling him sweet cheeks. He isn't going to listen," I glanced at Daxter before looking at Jak.

"How can you even do that? I mean you've been in a cell for two years so you shouldn't of have had much exercise and here you are jumping away like you've been doing it for the last two years," I glared at him as he smirked.

"I guess it never left me," he answered.

"What never left you?"

"His ability to be a powerful sidekick," Daxter answered as Jak frowned and I giggled.

"Well anyway as I've said just follow this path now," I tighten my gasp on Jaks' shoulder armour, "and try not to be too reckless ok Jak," I asked as he jumped up onto the higher platform.

The rest of the journey was reasonable easy to get through, a few guards got in the way but Jak took care of them. I still can't believe he's capable of doing that. One section of the escape had me screaming, but Daxter was screaming along with me so I knew I wasn't the only one scared. Guards were shooting at us with their guns through the metal mesh as we continued through building.

Jak broke through some weak meshing, knocked out a few more guards slide down a slanted walk way and up some boxes that shown some sort of light coming from the top of the platform. Once we reached the top Jak jumped out the opening and landed on the ground.

I couldn't believe it. We are out! I looked at the two boys as Jak started to walk through the streets, Daxter had said something but all I heard was, "don't worry Jak we'll get that Praxis guy back alright," I smiled, yeah my new adventure had begun and I wasn't going to back down on this one.

I smiled as Jak looked around him taking in his surroundings for the first time in two years.


	13. Taking over Me

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Taking over Me<strong>

As Jak continued to walk around, taking in his new surroundings an old man came up to us before long and stopped Jak in his tracks.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help..." Kor said in a friendly voice tired, obviously with age. He wore a blue robe and had a long white beard and to support himself up he had a staff. There was also a little boy with him, no older then three. He had blue overalls with a white shirt. He wore a hat that covered most of his blonde – green hair. He also wore an amulet around his neck.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell am I?" Jak said as myself and Daxter jumped off his shoulder as he got into the old man face.

"Aaah... sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing" Daxter said to the kid as he walked over to him.

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." Kor recited as if he's said it before, dusting off himself.

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison" Jak argued back as I gulped hoping this wouldn't turn nasty.

"Inside a cell or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." Kor reassured Jak but I knew it wasn't working. When the old man stopped talking, we all looked behind Kor as we heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. _**Brilliant**_ I thought as I jumped to hide behind Jaks' leg so I wouldn't get caught. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you." Kor said as he ushered the kid away trying to avoid the guards.

The guards soon came into view and stopped in front of us, "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harbouring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" the guard said aggressively.

"Aaah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR DIE!" Daxter shouted.

"Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!" Kor said as he backed away with the kid.

"Gwyneira?" Jak said as I looked up to him from his foot as I nodded, "I need you to take Daxter and stand by the kid ok," he instructed as I nodded and went to grab Daxter.

"Hey toots what you doing?" he protested as he tried to get near Jak.

"Jak told me to get us near the kid," I told Daxter as he looked at Jak and nodded. We ran over to the kid and Kor and turned around to watch Jak.

Jak started to fight the guards and when the ones on foot were down for the count more arrived by a transport zoomer. I gulped as I watched the guards jump out of it. I was about to step in and help Jak when Daxter grabbed my shoulder and looked at me. I nodded to him and relaxed, Jak can handle himself.

Just as I thought that he transformed. His tanned skin turned lavender in colour, his green rooted blonde hair turn a ghostly white/purple colour and he grew horns on the top of his head. He also had long sharps black nails which he used to kill the guards that tried to stop him.

I stared in wonder and pain as I knew this is what those 'treatments' had done to him in the past two years. But the Baron said nothing had happened to him, so maybe it was a delayed reaction, either that or the system didn't pick it up.

I saw Daxter look at me through the corner of my eye, how was I going to explain to him that I didn't do this to Jak, no in fact I wanted Jak out of there so nothing terrible would happen to him. Two years is a long time and I did nothing really to stop it.

I hadn't noticed that Jak had stopped fighting until I felt Jaks' hand on my shoulder as he crouched down to my level. I looked up at him in horror, he had changed back to himself but I still couldn't help but feel guilty for hurting Jak.

"Gwyneira, what ever you may think you didn't do this. The Baron did," he tried to reassure me.

"But I could have done more to try and stop it but I didn't, I'm so sorry Jak," I pleaded.

"Gwyneira, Listen to me; you didn't do anything to do this to me. In fact you helped me. Seeing you come in nearly everyday and sometimes twice or three times in a day really assured me that there are people who care, even if they were strangers." He paused, "you looked after me in more ways then one," he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder beside Daxter, "but right now you need to stop thinking that you did this to Me." he said as I nodded.

"GWYNEIRA!" Daxter hollered in my ear.

"WHAT?" I shouted back angry that he shouted at me for no reason.

"when Jak says you've done nothing wrong, you really have done nothing wrong," he looked at me as my eye widen, "ok Gwyneira," he smiled as I looked between the two and smiled back.

"Thank you," I said.

"No Gwyneira thank you," Jak responded.

"Yeah, thanks toots," Daxter patting me on the back, "but seriously you need to move over your taking up all the room," he said changing the subject as he pushed me towards Jak face. I blinked a few times before I jumped off of Jaks' shoulder, "Hey toots, I didn't mean for you jump off,"

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Jak asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know I guess automatic,"

"How was that an automatic reaction?" Daxter shouted.

"well whenever Erol bounced his shoulder or looked at me in a certain way I know he didn't want me on his shoulder anymore so I would just jump off and walk," I scratched the back of my head, "and anyway too much weight on a shoulder can leave one unbalanced so I don't mind walking," I said as I started to walk, but soon stopped as I realised something was missing, "where's the old man?"

"Well toots," Daxter jumped off of Jaks' shoulder and walked over to me, "when you were worrying your little tail off Jak defeated the guards, Kor told us where to go and who to talk to and then he left with the kid,"

"Oh I see," I blinked; I really need to stop zoning out.

"So you are coming?" Jak said as he started to walk away. Daxter ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder while I ran to catch up with him then decided to walk along with him, "by the way, Gwyneira?"

"Yes Jak," I said looking up at him.

"Do you know where the slums are?" I giggled as Jak frowned.

"This way," I said as I pointed towards a path that would lead us there.

It wasn't long until we reached our destination. A dead end alley. And an angry blonde girl got in our way.

* * *

><p>remember to Review and thank you for reading<p> 


	14. Born Anew

Jak and Daxter Universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Born Anew<strong>

As we entered our destination, we were blocked by a blonde haired woman. I moved to be by Jak's right leg as Daxter stayed perched on Jak's shoulder.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us... um..." Jak started as a tall man with dread-locked auburn hair, blue attire with Krimzon guard marking over his face comes over to Jak and gets right into Jak's face. "Are you... Torn?"

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be..." Daxter peeped in.

"New faces make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy." Torn said in a deep raspy voice that sounded like he did a lot of shouting as he threatened Jak.

"We want to see the Shadow." Jak ordered as Daxter jumped of his shoulder and went to stand by me.

"Huh, huh, huh. Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pets go join the circus?"

"HEY!" I shouted but was clearly ignored.

"Heh. Unless you got the fur for a really tough task?" Torn pulls out a crescent shaped knife and starts running his fingers along it. Daxter gulped and started to get nervous as I looked at Jak who had a contempt expression on his face. "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk." He ordered spinning the knife in the air before catching it.

Daxter jumped back onto Jak's shoulder and I was about to do the same until, "but she stays here," Torn said as I gulped.

"I'd rather she stayed with me," Jak defended.

"You want to join the Underground don't you?" Torn asked as Jak looked at me.

"What do you want with her?" he asked.

"Just a little talk," Torn reassured.

I touched Jak leg to get his attention, "its ok Jak I'll stay,"

"Are you sure toots?" Daxter asked for Jak as I nodded.

"very well," Jak said then turned his attention back to Torn, "you hurt her, you're in trouble," he threaten before turning and walking away.

I gulped as I looked at Torn who was staring at me intensively. The blonde girl walked passed us and around the corner of the alley, disappearing from the scene. Torn walked over to a wall with a large symbol on it, green being the most noticeable colour, as it opened to reveal a passage way. He stopped and turned to look at me before nodding his head into the building, a sign for me to follow and that I did.

The doors closed behind us as we walked down the stairway that led into a small room that held four bunk-beds near the stairs and a desk which Torn now stood behind at the other side of the room. I sighed as I walked over to the desk and jumped up so I could see Torn who was staring intently at me.

"Why?" he suddenly asked causing me to blink.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you allow Underground members off the hook if you were a member of the Krimzon guard?" he asked getting into my face.

I sighed before answering, "Because I felt that what the Underground are doing is beneficial to Haven City, where as now, I see that the Baron is trying to destroy it" I answered.

"Oh really?" he said folding his arms as I nodded, "then why didn't he kill you?"

"What?" I blinked.

"You technically helped the Underground and if you are caught helping the Underground you get killed for it,"

"I in all honesty do not know," I looked at my feet.

"Well that doesn't matter now, if the boy and his rat,

"Ottsel," I corrected.

"What?"

"Ottsel, Daxter and I are ottsels"

"Fine if the boy and his _ottsel_ retrieve the flag then you and your friends are members," he said as he placed his hands on the desk.

"But why do I not have to prove myself?" I pondered.

"because whether you realised it or not you've helped the Underground out a lot," he answered standing up straight, "anyway should we go see if your friends have completed their task?" he asked as I nodded.

I was about to jump onto Torn's shoulder but I realise he would probably kill me if I do so I jumped to the floor instead as Torn came around the desk and up towards the stairs.

"Oh by the way, my name's Gwyneira, the boy is Jak and the other ottsel is Daxter," I said as we exited the hideout.

"I know," he said as I stopped in my tracks confused.

"How'd you know? I mean we never introduced ourselves,"

"I have my connections, but that's all your going to learn," he said as he got onto a zoomer near the hideout, "you coming or not?" he asked as I blinked and ran over to him jumping up onto zoomer then his shoulder. Torn looked at me before I realised my action.

"Err," I gasped, "I'm sorry that was automatic," I said as I jumped down and held onto the back of the zoomer.

"Hmpt, I don't see how people like an animal riding on their shoulder, I seen you ride Erols' and now _Jak _has two of them on his," he said as he shifted hover zones and headed to Dead town.

"Well it's an easier way for us to travel and allows us to pass on messages unheard by others," I answered.

"I see, that could be useful," Torn finished as he continued driving. We soon arrived in Dead town and were waiting for Jak and Daxter on a piece of land overlooking the tower as well as the murky water.

I sighed as I started to pace, hoping they'd be alright and before long I heard a scream. I ran over to Torn to see if I could what had caused the scream and before long Jak landed in front of us, with the flag in his hands, a smile plastered on his face. Daxter however didn't make a nice landing and decided in was best to land on his face. When the duo had arrived and completed the mission we looked over to the tower that started to fall apart.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are in," Torn said as he started to walk off. I ran over to Jak and jumped onto his shoulder giving him a hug around head.

"Hey toots where's my hero hug?" Daxter said as he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

I giggled and jumped down to Daxter before giving him his hug in which he hugged back.

I looked at the two boys and smiled, "this marks the beginning of our new lives," I said as I raised my fist into the air.

"Yeah," Daxter raised his fist.

"Let's make it a good one," Jak finished as he also raised his fist into the air.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>thankx for reading and remember to reveiw<p>

oh and if Torn is out of character let me know so i can work on him he is a hard character to get to grips with


	15. Fighting Fate

Jak and Daxter universe belongst o Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot chanegs belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Fighting Fate<strong>

I smiled at the two boys before I turned and headed for the exit, Jak and Daxter, who was now on his perch on Jaks' shoulder, followed closely behind. I barely made it over the first step before Jaks' hand grabbed me mid jump and placed me on his shoulder along with Daxter.

"You know Gwyneira I don't mind you sitting on my shoulder," Jak said as he made it into the small chamber that 'disinfected' us before we were allowed back into the city.

"Yeah well as much as I appreciate it,"

"Gwyneira!" Daxter interrupted, "I know it feels weird to share my perch," Jak rolled his eyes, "but I'm more then happy to share it with you,"

"Thank you, both of you," I smiled.

"By the way toots,"

"Daxter," it was my time to interrupt.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can stop calling my toots? I know it's a nickname … and a lot easier to say then my name, but you know you can call me Gwyn for short."

"Ok" he blinked, "err where was I … oh yeah by the way Gwyn, what did Torn want to keep you back?"

"Yeah I almost forgot about that," Jak peeped in as he made his way through the slums, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No no. He didn't hurt me and well all he wanted to know was why a Krimzon guard is a part of the Underground," I answered.

"Hey toots, I mean Gwyn," Daxter corrected.

"You can call me toots sometimes Daxter but just not all the time,"

"oh ok, well anyway," he paused trying to think of a way to word his next sentence, "were you born an ottsel?" this caught Jaks' attention as he looked at me.

"Well no I wasn't, were you?"

"No," we sighed.

"So how'd you change into an ottsel?" Jak asked.

"That my dear friend is confidential, but if you're nice enough and if I'm bored and we have nothing better to do, I'll tell you the story, because it is a long story," I looked at Daxter, "what about you Daxter, how'd you change?"

"Jaks' fault," Daxter accused.

"Was not," Jak tried to defend him self but chuckled while speaking.

They argued about whose fault it was for a while until we reached the alley way and I pointed to door. Once open Jak walked inside and I jumped off his shoulder just as Daxter did, but I landed on the table and Daxter landed on the floor.

"Whew..." Daxter whipped his forehead to add to the effect, "being a BIG hero sure makes ya thirsty!" he said as he went to the pull the lever on the wall and opened his mouth to drink some water. Instead of water a horrible brown sludge came out instead causing Daxter to spit it back out.

"Ewwww gross," I whined as Daxter whipped his mouth.

"The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit." Torn said looking at Jak and myself.

"You were a Krimzon Guard? Huh. Oh, that explains your... charming sense of humour" Jak teased as I glared at him and he noticed mouthing an apology which I forgive him for.

"My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station." Torn said.

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" Jak inquired.

"What about the Metal Heads? It ain't no petting zoo out there... peeps be getting deep-sixed!" Daxter joined the conversation.

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honour" Torn instructed and insulted.

"I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'." Daxter said wavering his fist towards Torn as he ignored it.

"you're to go with them this time," he looked at me, "you know where it's roughly located," I nodded as I jumped onto Jaks' shoulder Daxter jumping next to me as I placed myself near Jaks' head.

Jak turned to leave as I looked behind me to see Torn returning back to his paperwork behind his desk. I looked back in front of me to notice Daxter starring at me, "what?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he answered as Jak got onto a zoomer and sped off in the direction of the water slums.

"Then why are you starring at me?"

"Maybe because," he paused to think, "me thinks you got a crush on Torn," he teased as I blushed.

"No I don't," I defended myself.

"Oh yes you do. You're blushing," he teased pointing out my over growing blush on my cheeks.

"Ewwwww, that's just gross Torn's an old man and anyway he's not my type," I said looking away my blush now vanished.

"Then who's your type? Jak?"

"Yes," Jak and Daxter looked at me before I realised my mistake and blushed a much deeper shade of red, "I mean err, DAXTER!" I hollered causing both boys to screw up their faces and try to cover their ears, "that was so mean," I whimpered.

"ah don't worry Gwyn, I'm sure Jak likes a bit of animal in a relationship," Daxter teased as I blushed more, a faint blush now appearing on Jak's cheeks as he got off of the zoomer and walked into the chamber that would led us outside the city and to the pumping station.

"Yeah," I looked at him, "I'm sure any man would like an animal as a partner, look at me Daxter" I beckoned to my being, "do you honestly think any man is going to like this?" I asked as he gave me a blank stare.

"Well you never know," he teased as Jak rolled his eyes and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Jak," I twiddled with my fingers,

"It's ok Gwyneira," I looked at him as he looked at me, "really it's ok," he smiled.

"Ok," I whispered. _**Brilliant work Gwyneira, now Jak knows you have a crush on him.**_

"JAK!" Daxter shouted causing me to snap out of my thoughts, "that's a metal head!" he informed us as one started to make it's way over to us closely followed by another.

I wonder how Jak will react to this, I mean a human being is one thing but this is a metal head they're much worse. I gulped as it finally reached us, crouching before it jumped, aiming right for us.

"JAK!"

* * *

><p>remember to reveiw and thankyou for reading<p> 


	16. These words

Jak and Daxter belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – These Words<strong>

"JAK!" Daxter shouted just as Jak dodged out of the way of the metal head and kicked it in the stomach while it was still in mid air.

The metal head cried out in pain as it tried it again, only for Jak to dodge and kick it again, this time it fell down and stayed down as its skull gem popped out and bounced on the ground. Jak bent down and picked it up before noticing there was another metal head.

Jak didn't dodge the metal head this time instead he ran to it, with myself and Daxter clinging onto his shoulder armour for dear life, and skidded under it punching it in its gut before it could even register where Jak went. It growled, but not for long as Jak kicked it in its back causing it to fall and have its skull gem pop out, which Jak retrieved. I didn't know what he wanted them for but I didn't pry.

It took us a while but we finally made it to the valve. The path to get here was rather annoying and at times I helped Jak take out the pests that got in the way, but he persisted that I stayed away from the larger enemies and go for the small chameleon like animals known as the Glub if I was to help. I told him that I could handle myself but he ignored me. Every time I went to try and attack the larger ones, Jak would either jump in front of me, to take it out or he would grab me and throw me back on his shoulder.

"You know Jak you don't have to be alone anymore," I said as I jumped off his shoulder and made my way over to the value.

"I know but I'd rather you didn't get into a fight,"

"How come?" I asked as he looked away and refused to answer, "JAK" I said shouting at him, "I can handle myself,"

"I'd rather you stayed on my shoulder," he butted in before my sentence had even registered in his head as he picked me up but instead of putting me back on his shoulder he kept me in his hands.

"I," I started.

"Gwyneira please," Jak protested as I crossed my arms and sulked.

"Aaah, the valve. Allow me." Daxter said as we neared it.

Daxter struggled with the valve but was determined to get it to turn and continued anyway. Jak then placed me on his shoulder as he leaned against the pipe waiting for Daxter. After a while Jak banged his fist on the pipe, Daxter got sucked up with it as it breathed for air. We heard Daxter scream and shout out in pain as the pipe carried him off. His cries of help soon became distant as myself and Jak looked at the pipe work and tried to figure out what one to follow.

Once figured out, Jak set off and followed it, now is my time, "Jak?" I asked.

"Gwyneira please," Jak protested.

I frowned, "did I do something wrong?" I looked at him as he stopped and looked at me.

"You surprised me when you said I was your type," he started.

"Jak I'm sorry, I,"

"Gwyneira," Jak interrupted as I shut up and listened to him, "you've been there, looking after me through my darkest days and even at times when you knew that your life was in danger because of the dark eco radiating off of me … you stayed" he paused, "I don't know how to thank you and I didn't understand why I wanted to you come with me when we escaped," he started walking again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After I was freed and got changed I told Daxter I wasn't leaving until I got you," he smirked, "and then you appeared ... you don't know how happy I was but then when I noticed you didn't have your armour on I knew you were in trouble. Gwyneira I don't want to lose you, you've done so much for me and I have nothing to reply you back with," we rounded a corner as Jak hid in some brushes to avoid being caught by passing metal heads.

"You can pay me back by being my best friend forever," I said hugging his head.

Jak smirked, "Gwyneira?" he questioned as I looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "falling in love with an animal isn't so bad," he paused, "I mean I don't mind," oh this was so sweet, "I mean err," I allowed him to continue not bothering to interrupt, "will you be mine?" he asked.

I smiled, "well as long as you're happy dating an animal Jak then yes," he smiled as I hugged him around the head and he patted my back.

It's going to be a weird relationship, but does that really matter? I mean as long as we love each other it doesn't matter what we are, right?

"Erm Jak?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled, still chuffed about the fact that we're dating, "would you still love me if I change back?"

This caused Jak to blink, "of course silly, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I don't know maybe because you've never seen what I looked like before this," I gestured to myself, "and you may not like what you see if I do," I looked away from him.

"Gwyn, I couldn't care less what you look like," he reassured me as I smiled and blushed.

"Jak, help..." we heard an echo knowing this was Daxter we kept our ears open, "Jak, help..." we jumped off some platforms and landed by what we gathered to be where Daxter was, "Gwyn. Jak... please... help..." he whined as Jak turned a valve that allowed Daxter to pull himself out using the pressure of the water.

When Daxter flew out of the hose Jak turned off the hose and crouched down to be on Daxter's level and tried to speak before Daxter sat up and interrupted, "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle! Next time, YOU turn the valve." He said before falling back to the ground.

I couldn't help it; I giggled as Jak picked up Daxter and put him on his shoulder. I patted Daxter on his back, "it's ok Daxter, you did good," I paused, "if I was in that I would have most likely had a cardiac arrest, so you know you did good" I looked him over, "and you don't seem to be hurt, well that's on the outside. How do you feel?" I asked as Jak walked to the chamber that would allow us back into the city.

"I feel great," he peeped up after looking between myself and Jak, "knowing that my sidekick has finally grown up," he held his head high as Jak rolled his eyes and I got confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Daxter poked my nose, "I know you and Jak are dating now," I fainted falling off of Jaks' shoulder, not completing unconscious yet as I tried to calm myself down. Jak caught me before I hit the floor as Daxter laughed.

"That wasn't nice Dax," he paused cradling me in his arms, "you could have warned us you heard us talking through the pipes,"

"yeah well you know how I'm like," I felt their eyes on me, "I will not be happy with you if she turns out to be a hot chick," Jak frowned as he climbed onto a nearby zoomer and passing me to Daxter so he could hold me from falling off as we zoomed back to the hideout just as I lost conscious.


	17. Kids with Guns

Jak and Daxter belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Kids with guns<strong>

I moaned as I slowly fluttered my eyes open to take a look as to where I was. I took in my surroundings, I was placed on a bed and another bed was above me, before I concluded where I was I looked around to find a desk with low and behold Torn was behind it. I'm at the hideout. But where's Jak and Daxter? I thought looking around.

"So you're finally awake," I jumped a little as Torn spoke not really expecting him to make a conversation.

"Err yes I am," I answered as he looked at me before getting back to his work. I jumped down from the bed I was placed on and wandered over to the table and jumped up onto it, to see what was keeping Torn so busy. After a while I started to twiddle with my fingers, "err Torn can I ask you two questions?" I asked as Torn scoffed and looked at me indicating for me to ask, "one where's Jak and Daxter? And two may I ask what you're looking at? Maybe I can help,"

"lover boy and pet are sorting out ammo we've I.D in the palace and this," he indicated to the map, "is me trying to figure out what mission to send your boys on next,"

"Err lover boy?" this didn't go by unnoticed by me.

"Yeah the rat,

"Ottsel," I corrected.

"I couldn't care less," he answered causing me to frown, "the rat blurted it out saying 'look after Jaks' little lover otherwise he will be pissed'," he paused before smirking, "Jak didn't deny it," he then got back to his work.

"Can I ask you another question and a favour?" I asked receiving a glare from Torn but he nodded for me to continue, "can I help you and can you try and not tell anyone, I'm sure Jak has mention it to Daxter," I paused, "it's gonna be a bit weird hearing about an animal and human dating,"

"I agree with you, and if you help me then you are to spare no sympathy when helping me choose the mission am I understood?"

"Yes sir," I saluted.

"We're not in the Krimzon guards anymore Gwyneira, you don't have to do that,"

"Oh sorry, I guess its habit," I apologised as I looked down at the maps and many papers with things to do on, "how about this one?" I offered as I picked up a piece of paper that requested eco ore is to be delivered to the hip hog haven saloon.

Torn gave an evil chuckle, "your boy isn't going to be fast enough to deliver it,"

"Well you haven't been on a zoomer with Jak and I assure you he's fast, he'll get it delivered,"

"ok if he gets back here in the next minute I'll trust your word and give him this mission," he paused and got in my face, "but if he doesn't succeed this mission then you are not to offer him for any other missions, am I understood?"

"Yes sir," I quivered as the sound of doors behind me opened and closed.

"The 'demolition duo' has returned! One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!" I heard Daxter say as I turned around and smiled at them, "hey toots, how you feeling?"

"Good thanks," I peeped up as Jak made his way over and smiled at me.

"That's good," he answered before turning his attention to Torn, "We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of Metal Heads!"

"Really! The Shadow will be interested to hear that." Torn wondered.

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow." Daxter retorted causing Torn to glare at him.

"Hee hee hee... You and the rodent want to start proving yourselves? One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered - a bag of Eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew - he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to." He offered the mission I suggested as he turned around.

"You can count on us!" Daxter said proudly.

"Are you still here?" Torn retorted as I rushed off the desk and ran out the door signalling for the boys to follow, I didn't want them to fail this mission and they were going to need all the help they could get.

"Are you sure you want to come with us toots?"

"of course, I mean I've got to sort of prove myself to Torn with this mission," I said as Jak got on the zoomer with the eco ore and I jumped on his shoulder holding on tight, "I'll point out the direction you need to go you just don't stop," I called to Jak as he nodded and flew off.

With Jak following my directions it didn't take us long to get there, well apart from the fact that the moment we got into the industrial section a blockage was waiting for us and then we were chased and shot at the whole way to Krews' place. Jak was good that much was for sure; he was fast and careful a very good combination and it only made me wonder how he got this good being in prison for two years.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts as another blockage was built to prevent us from passing, Jak quickly passed them and made it to the last stretch that would led us to the Hip Hog Haven Saloon, which was now in plain sight so I didn't have to give any more directions as Jak led the way.

Jak then jumped off of the zoomer while it was still in motion to confuse the guards as it exploded, we then took the package into the saloon. As we walked in Daxter jumped off of Jaks' shoulder and landed in front of him.

"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style!" Daxter said as he started walking.

"Don't forget to ask about..." Jak started but Daxter interrupted.

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic." He headed for and walked under a rather large man wearing a lot of armour and dark skin, "Hey, big guy!" a rather large man on a flying machine then came into view as the armoured man stepped out the way, "You Krew? Well we shook the heat and your shipments in primo condition."

"That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives, mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly. Heh heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." Krew said as he flew around us taking a good look as Daxter jumped back onto Jaks' shoulder sitting next to me, "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascots of the month?" Krew then stroked Daxter fur, "Oooh, soft... Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?"

Myself and Daxter gulped as Daxter started to speak, "Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?"

"We did you a favour, now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving Eco to Metal Heads?" Jak butted in getting angry.

"Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey! Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus." Krew said as said man comes over to Jak as Jak put up his hands ready to protect himself but backs down when Sig hands him a gun, "If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey."

Jak grinned as he exited the saloon and made his way to the gun course, "you know what when you boys are practising using your gun I'm going to give Torn a call and tell him what we've learnt ok?" I offered as Jak entered the gun course.

* * *

><p>thankx for reading and rememeber to reveiw<p> 


	18. Absolute Order

Jak and Daxter belong to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

**Warning – mention of adult themes … please let me know if I have to change the rating on this**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Absolute Order<strong>

After I told Torn about the success and on goings with Krew he sighed and granted me permission to help decide on certain errands that myself and the boys should go on. Not that he was too happy about it. Just as I hung up with Torn Jak and Daxter came out of the gun course with huge grins on their faces, I soon found out why. Jak had scored gold.

"Congratulations!" I cheered as I went to jump onto Jaks' shoulder but instead he caught me and gave me a quick hug before placing me on his shoulder. A little dazed as Jak did such a bold move, I didn't realise we were back in the Hip Hog Haven Saloon until I heard Krew speak.

"Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a wastelander, mmmmm?"

"Can't say that I have." Jak answered.

**"**Wastelanders find items outside the city walls, 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the sweeter items your way, hmmm."

"Kill Metal Heads. Get toys? Sounds good to me." Jak smirked.

"Slow down, Jak and the fat man; you two had better run that by me again, 'cause there's NO WAY I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!" Daxter whined.

"Sig will show you the ropes." Krew said ignoring Daxters' cries as he flew off and Sig approached us.

"So YOU wanna be wastelanders, huh doughboys? Well we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station." Sig instructed as Daxter gulped. "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, 'cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!" Sig then pulls out staff-like weapon with a bright yellow light on top of it and the overall appeal that it brings death.

"Woooooh, I need one of those! Where'd you get it?" Daxter asked.

"Don't ask. Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, 'ey?" Krew said flying back onto the scene.

"We'll meet at the Pumping Station. Listen Cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there!" Sig said as he left.

"Let's do it." Jak smirked as he turned to follow Sig but Sig had long but disappeared when Jak exited the pub.

"Hey boys," I called as Jak looked up waiting for a zoomer to pass by over head, "I'm going to fall out on this one, if that's ok" I asked as I jumped off of Jaks' shoulder.

"Are you sure Gwyn?" Jak asked as he brought his attention to me and I nodded, "Ok, you want a lift back to the hideout?"

"That would be nice thank you," I said as Jak grabbed a two seat zoomer as he jumped in on one side and myself and Daxter occupied the other.

"So why aren't you joining us Gwyn?" Daxter asked also grabbing Jaks' attention.

"I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help Torn and maybe also get some answers or at least some more knowledge on how to change back," I sighed, "I was so close last time, I swear I was but the book I was reading with the information had it's pages ripped out," I sighed again as I fall back in the chair, overall giving a 'not-to-happy' face.

"Really?" Daxter said.

"Yeah, maybe when I find the answer I can help you change back too," I offered.

"maybe," he looked down at himself, "but I'm starting to get used to being like this," he paused, "but I wouldn't mind seeing how you like" he grinned at me. "But more over and I know how bad the urge is, how come you want to change back?"

"Well Daxter," I said sweetly, "one of my goals in life is to have kids and in my current position that is going to be difficult,"

"Yeah let's not mention the fact that Jak won't fit," Jak smacked him over the head as I gasped then glared at him "Hey, I was only saying," the ottsel whined as Jak switched hover zones as we neared the dead end alley.

"Be careful ok Jak," I said as I jumped off and waved to them as they flew off.

"You too," I heard Jak shout over his shoulder as he zoomed out of view.

I smiled and went towards the underground hideouts opening and went inside only to be greeted by Torn's rather rude welcoming, "where the hell have you been?"

"Nice to see you to," I retorted as I jumped up onto the desk.

"I need you to go to the Stripe Mine and save a guy named Vin,"

"NO WAY!" I hollered causing Torn to double take.

"What?"

"I'm not I repeat NOT going back to the Stripe Mine," I stomped my foot and crossed my arms for added effect.

"Well who's going to save Vin then?" he asked.

I paused to think, "Jak maybe, I don't know,"

"well lover boy better get his ass over here quick," Torn slapped his hands onto the desk, "'cause if we lose him I'm blaming you," he pointed an accusing finger at me as I nodded, "but more over why wont you go?" he asked as I looked away not really wanting to answer his question, "you know what if you don't answer me then I'm kicking you out," I gaped as I turned around to look at him.

"But that isn't fair,"

"I don't care if it isn't fair I don't want dead-weights in my Underground and you young lady are turning out to be a dead weight." He shouted as I tried my best not to cry. I couldn't believe what he was saying; it was just that horrible memory all over again. I banged my hands against my head as I didn't really want to remember that event.

A few minutes of silence passed before I turned to look at him, his face still radiating an angry expression. I gulped before I answered, "the Stripe Mine is what led me to look like this," I gestured to myself.

"Oh really?" he relaxed, "well that's too bad, 'cause now what are you going to do to prove yourself of any worth?"

I thought up a load of possibilities but the one I'd rather not do escaped from my mouth, "I can sneak back into the palace and see if I can find any information that may be of some use to the undergrounds needs," I winced waiting for some sort of physical impact as that's what Erol would usually do if I said something stupid, but then again this wasn't Erol, no this was Torn a completely different person and I didn't know how he was going to react.

"That's a good idea," he said as relaxed myself, "but more over getting information I want you to find someone and give them information and hopefully she can help us out,"

"She?" I asked.

"Don't even think about it," he threatened as I backed down.

"Ok so who do I have to find?"

"The Baron's daughter," I gasped "Ashelin,"

"Ok the Baron's daughter Ashelin, and what information do I have to give her?" I asked as he looked through some draws and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"hand this to her and get her to write information back onto it," he ordered handing me the message that he folded up and I placed into my shorts pocket and zipped it up so it wouldn't fall out, "and don't get caught," he instructed as I saluted and jumped off the table and off to find Ashelin.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	19. Girl meets Girl

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Girl meets Girl<strong>

I ran out of the hideout not really wanting to stay there with an angry Torn, forgetting about him I walked out of the dead end alley and placed myself in with the crowd. I walked with them for a while unless a Krimzon guard was in view then I'd hide myself as I'm sure I'm on the wanted list by now and well let's face it; I stick out like a sore thumb.

I made my way to the front of the palace, once there I hid myself in some bushes so I wouldn't get caught. I looked around for another way to get in then going through the main door. I found one, a small vent. Perfect. I slowly made my out from my hiding place and started to climb the wall using any cracks and dead plants as foot holds. I eased the vent out of the wall, it's a good thing that they aren't bolted into the wall, and made my way in replacing the vent.

I made my way through the vents looking through any opening that I came across to look out and see if I could find the woman I'm looking for. Much to my luck I couldn't find her so my next course of action was to find her bedroom. This was going to be interesting.

I know from spending time with Erol that the Baron's and his daughters' rooms were on the same floor as his so I headed in the direction of Erols' room. To make sure I was in the correct place I made my way over to centre of Erols' room in the vent system. Much to my surprise he was there, sitting on his bed doing nothing in particular.

He suddenly stood up and walked over to the window just staring out of it. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I guess I kind of missed him, but I'm not going to fall for pity and I'm not going to fail my mission. I learnt that from him, always aim to succeed and never fail as you'll get far in life if you do. Ignoring my urge to go down there and talk to him I did a 180 in the vent and turned to head to the corridor outside his room.

There was one door to my right and three to left, guessing that the big red door is the Baron's room that was on my right I made to turn left to try the three rooms. The first one I came across wasn't a bedroom but in fact a closet room that the cleaners used so I knew that wasn't going to be helpful and moved on. The second room however was a bedroom, and by the looks of it a girls bedroom.

I slowly opened the vent being careful to not make a sound as I eased myself down and on top of the wardrobe that was placed under the vent. I couldn't help but think to myself that the person who designed the vent system didn't really know what they were doing, as some of the vents were in the middle of the rooms, much like Erol's and some were placed long the edges, much like Ashelin, or at least I think it's Ashelin's room.

I made my way down the wardrobe and along the dresser, hiding behind the rather large mirror that stuck out from the wall. I peeked out from behind it to check my surroundings, obviously I checked the room was empty before making my way down here but you can never be too careful.

CLICK!

I gulped as I heard the click of a gun, and low and behold it was placed to my head, "come out of there rat," I heard a female say. I did as I was told and put my hands up, surrendering, "what do you want?" I turned to take a good look at her.

"Ashelin," I gasped as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you didn't know this was my room," she said as I nodded, "then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you," I said as she looked at me intensively, I then moved in a little and whispered, "It's from Torn,"

She blinked and nodded, putting away her gun I then noticed where she had emerged from, her bathroom. "So then you must be one of the new recruits that Torn was telling me about," she said as she moved to sit on her bed on the other side of the room I went to follow her but instead of sitting on the bed I sat on the bedpost.

"Yup, that's me," I said smiling but also very nervous and she saw this.

"As long as you work for the Underground I've got nothing against you," she reassured as I nodded, "so about that message?" she reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I said taking out the note from my pocket and handing it to her. She quickly read over it before getting up from her bed and writing something on it before folding it back up and handing it back to me, which I replaced in my pocket, "well I best be off then, " I said jumping down from the bed post, "it was nice meeting you," I smiled as I jumped onto the dresser.

"Hey wait," she called out as I was about to jump onto the wardrobe, "how about I carry you out?"

"Are you crazy? What do you think the guards are going to say if they catch you carrying me?" the whole time I was saying this she had grabbed a bag a held it out in front of me, I then sighed, "my life is in your hands," I said as I jumped in the bag and felt myself being pulled on her back.

It was a while before she opened the bag and said it was ok for me to emerge. We were in a hellcat cruiser that obviously she had all access to. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm dropping you off at the hideout so I know that note gets to Torn," she paused, "getting in may be easy but getting out would have been hard," she wasn't wrong about that, "and also tell Torn I'm going to the Pumping Station," she said as she switched hover zones and I jumped out of the cruiser.

"By the way my name's Gwyneira," I introduced myself.

"and obviously I'm Ashelin," she introduced, "it's nice to meet you too, finally, Erol talks about you a lot, but you've never been with him when he does ," I gasped, "don't worry it's nothing bad, in fact if I'm corrected I think he enjoyed your company," she smiled before waving and zooming off. I quickly waved back as to not be rude.

So Erol was upset when I saw him, maybe that hesitation I heard back in the prison was surprise and not really wanting to do it. I mean we have been working together for two years, and like I said I do miss him, but I can't be thinking about that now I had to get the message to Torn. I shook my head snapping myself from my thoughts as I made my way to the hideout.

I made my way down the stairs and over to the table where Torn was working, as usual. I jumped up onto the desk grabbing his attention, "that was quick, did you find her?" he asked.

"yup sure did," I said taking out the note from my pocket and handing it to him as he read through it shaking his head, "oh she also told me to tell you she was heading to the Pumping Station, she didn't tell me what for though," I informed him as he nodded.

"Very well then," he said.

Just then I heard Daxter come through the doors talking with Jak, I'm sure anyone who knew Daxter could tell it's him from a mile away. I smiled as Jak noticed me and grinned, when Daxter noticed this he turned his attention to me and grinned too.

"Awww Gwyn and Jak living it up," he jumped onto the table, "to bad it'd be too weird to kiss," he started laughing as Jak shook his head and I sighed. Torn rolled his eyes.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads" Torn said getting right down to business.

"That's not OUR problem" Jak informed him.

"It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants! His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder," I giggled, "how come we get all the crappy missions?" Daxter said.

"Because I... DON'T... LIKE... YOU!" Torn said getting closer to Daxter and pointing his finger at him with each word pushing Daxter to the floor.

"Fair enough..."

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's Eco is almost gone, and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend!" Torn said as Jak turned to make his leave, "take her with you," he said causing Jak to turn back around.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted at him as he glared at me, "I already told you I ain't going back there"

"Too bad," he answered, "'cause I don't want you here and I don't have a mission for you,"

"Why won't you go to the Stripe Mine toots?" Daxter asked from the table.

I gulped knowing I would have to tell them but I tried to avoid it, "look Vin needs to be saved so why don't you go and I stay here and we can use communicators to guide you through the place?" I offered.

"Nice try, but it ain't happening," Torn paused as I gulped, "you either tell us why you wont go and I might reconsidered making you go, otherwise I'm going to throw you to it, is that understood," he threatened.

"Hey leave her alone," Jak said stepping in.

"I don't have time for romantic protection, she either tells me or … better yet if she doesn't tell me then I'm going to give her in"

"WHAT?" I hollered eyes wide.

"There's a big price on you and the Underground could benefit from that amount of cash," Torn said.

I must have zoned out because I didn't noticed that the boys were arguing I just couldn't believe it. When I zoned back in the argument had gotten real bad, "OK!" I shouted grabbing their attention, "I'll tell you,"

* * *

><p>thankyou for reading and don't forgot to reveiw<p> 


	20. After Dark

Jak and Daxter belong to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira, Craig, Lee and Edward belong to Me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – After Dark<strong>

Flashback

The buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up as I yawned and stretched, signalling that it was 6o'clock and time to get ready for the jobs of today. I quickly got dressed into my Krimzon guard uniform, well not the official uniform because I was still under aged, I mean I was only 12 going on 13 so I wasn't really a full member but I still worked like the rest of them did.

My uniform consisted of dark navy shorts and beige vest, with the red chest armour, not the most interesting colour combo but it'll do. I wore dark navy gloves that covered only my hands while I had bandages placed up my arms to cover them, not that they were injured I just liked wearing them. I looked in the mirror as I combed and tied my hair into two pigtails. I looked at my big blue eyes as they wandered over the mirror scanning my face. I didn't have the KG markings on my face as I wasn't a full member. I moved my lose fringe to place it behind my ear, my blonde hair shimmering in the light as the sun caught it through the window.

I smiled to myself as I walked to the bathroom that I shared with three other girls; they weren't as excited as I was so they slept right through the alarm clock. I walked over to the sink and washed my face before brushing my teeth and doing anything else that requires the bathroom before I left and went to go and see the other guards. I also wanted to know if I had any mission to go on.

I smiled to myself as I walked through the corridors. It's a good thing that for a guard member of my rank, I didn't have to venture that deep into the palace, you could easily get lost in here. So I made my way through the part of the palace that I did know and soon entered what was known as the 'mission get' room.

I walked to the back of the line as it slowly moved closer to the desk where we would retrieve our tasks for today. That was until a strong hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see who had touched me but then saluted as the hand left my shoulder upon realising that it was Baron Praxis.

"your alright," he said as I rested my hand back at my side, "Gwyneira I have a special mission for you," he started, "I want you to go to the Stripe Mine with a few other guards and lead them through it, I want you to calculate how much eco is there, no matter what type it is, and report back to me."

"Yes sir," I saluted again as he grinned and patted my shoulder.

"I have picked the guards that will be accompanying you and they are waiting at the Power Station for you," he instructed, "make me proud," he said before leaving.

I couldn't believe it he was giving me a mission to carry out and I was the team leader. This was turning out to be my day; I smiled as I made my way out of the palace and towards the Power Station. I didn't know how to ride a zoomer so I had to walk all the way to it as no one would want to give me a lift. I didn't mind walking, it kept me alert and rearing to go.

I eventually made it to the Power Station were a group of three men in full KG uniform were waiting for me. I walked in as they settled down. "So dis is the ittle girl whose gonna command us today then is it?" a rather tall but dumb sounding man said. I couldn't really describe how he looked since the armour was covering his face, but he did have a really deep voice.

"Yes I am," I informed, "the name's Gwyneira and who may my fellow guard members be?" I asked politely.

"Well me, I'm Craig," the first man who spoke said, "and dis is Edward," he pointed to shortest of the bunch as he nodded. Again I couldn't really describe how he looked since he was covered.

"And I'm lee," the middle height man said in a not too deep voice. He sounded the most pleasant out of them all. I smiled and nodded to them all.

"Well we better get started then," I said as I led them through the wrap gate and they followed behind me.

"So 'en all we haft da do is see how much of this eco is 'ere 'ight?" Craig asked as I nodded.

"and an easy way to do that is to spilt up into two teams," I said as I turned round and looked at the men, "Craig how about you team up with Edward and take that side of the mine," I pointed to my left, "and myself and Lee will take the other side," I paused, "is that acceptable?"

"It sure is madam," Lee said as Craig left dragging Edward along with him.

"Shall we go then?" I offered as Lee nodded and we started making our way to our side of the mine.

It took a few hours to calculate roughly how much eco there was, and there was a lot of it underground. Myself and Lee made our way back to the warp gate as we rejoined the other two guards who were waiting for us.

"How'd your part go?" I asked.

"It went 'ight," Craig reported, "dere's a lot of dark eco 'ere and I mean a lot." I nodded.

"We also found a lot of dark eco, nothing other then dark eco and a lot of it was underground."

"Yeah do you think the Baron will try and obtain that eco somehow?" Lee asked as I answered.

"Maybe but what does he need it for?" I asked but before anyone could answer Edward shouted.

"METAL HEADS!" I was too shocked that I heard Edward speak to fully realise we were under attack.

Even though we were near the warp gate we were still too far and Metal heads had us surrounded, the only other option; fight. It was a while before the metal heads decided to back down but they didn't disappear but rather they were taunting us. We were getting low on ammo and they wouldn't leave. They were still blocking our exit so we had to continue fighting.

Did the Baron know there was Metal heads here? And if so why did he send us in? I answered that one myself, because we hadn't proved ourselves to be of any real use to his army yet. Does this mean that he didn't really want to know how much eco there was but rather wanted us to test our skills? Then again training wasn't exactly dangerous as it was monitored but out here were you could die was the real training.

I looked around me to see how the other guards were holding up. Edward and Lee were doing well but Craig took a nasty hit from one of the flying metal heads. I cursed as I tried to figure out how to get us all back to the Power Station without being in serious trouble.

My couldn't think of a plan as Craig sounded a battle cry and charged for the metal heads, "CRAIG NO!" myself, Lee and Edward shouted but it was too late the meal heads had got him. I stared in horror at his limp body, the metal heads moving around him and charging towards us.

Everything happening so fast I couldn't make heads or tails of who was attacking who. Just then when I heard Lee cry out I got blasted by a dark eco bomb that one of the flying metal heads had created. The blast had such force to it that I flew back, but I didn't land on solid ground no I landed in a pool of dark eco.

Everything was silent; I couldn't be dead could I? I wouldn't be talking to myself if I was, then again I haven't died before so I don't know. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting a little as I adjusted to the light. After I had focused on my surroundings I stood up, I was alive and there in front of me stood Edward and Lee, mouths agape. I didn't understand why so I quickly looked behind me thinking I was being sneaked up on.

That wasn't the reason as there was nothing behind me so I made my way over to them but noticed they were getting much _much_ larger the closer I got to them. I looked up at them as I stood in front of them, their mouths still agape.

"How come you boys are so tall?" I asked, "I don't remember you being that tall." I pointed to them, but then looked at my hand and paled.

"Err Gwyneira?" I heard Lee ask as I look up at him in horror.

"What the hell happened to me?" I squeaked.

"You seem to have been turned into some sort of animal," Edward said as their mouths finally closed.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I looked everywhere to see if I could find something to take a look at my reflection.

"Here," Lee said as he knelt down allowing me to look at myself in his armour. I couldn't believe here I stood no taller then a foot and a half, I was still wearing my black shorts and beige top, but my armour, gloves, bandages and shoes seemed to have disappeared. I gulped as I looked over myself, "it appears that you have been turned into an ottsel through the use of dark eco," Lee concluded as I held my head and collapsed.

I was an ottsel.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to review.<p> 


	21. Life I left Behind

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira, Lee, Edward and Craig and any plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Life I Left Behind<strong>

When I awoke I was in a dark room that smelled like smoke, I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings, "it's about time you woke up," I heard a voice say that I soon recognised as Lee as he stepped into view a cigarette in his lips.

"Where am I?" I asked as Lee came to sit next to me on the bed that I was placed on.

"You're in my home," he answered as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"I see," I paused, "how long have I been out for?"

"A few hours" he answered looking at me, "I don't know how we're going to explain this to Baron Praxis," I gasped, I completely forgot about him.

"Oh my, what am I going to do, we lost a man out there as well as me being turned into an animal," I started to panic.

"it's ok," he reassured as he stood up, "come on then Gwyneira, I think we better go and help Edward as he's currently talking with the Baron," he said as I gulped and nodded following behind him.

It was annoying to say the least having to walk being this tall; I kept running to keep up with Lee as he walked to the Barons' Palace. We eventually made it to the throne room in which we could already hear the Baron shouting at poor Edward. I gulped and walked in followed by Lee.

"how could have I been so," I heard the Baron shout but he stopped when he noticed myself and Lee walk in, "so it is true!" he boomed, "how on earth did that happen to you Gwyneira?"

"Well sir, you see," I started.

"Never mind answering me, I want to know how you are going to be of use to me being in an animal form!"

"Well once I get used to this size I'm sure I can go back to doing what I usually do,"

"I don't think so," he boomed as I gulped and there was silence. During this silence I took a look around the room to see who else was in here, just myself, Lee, Edward, the Baron and Commander Erol.

"Sir I'm sure I could be use of use to you in this form," I tried to convince him.

"Like how?" he finally answered in a calm manner.

I struggled to answer as I tried to think up of ways I could be of use, "she could easily snoop around for us," Lee peeped in as I silently thanked him as the Baron thought that over.

"But that would be all that she is good for," the Baron finally retorted.

"But sir, it isn't fair; I've been helping your cause for as long as I can remember."

"I don't care if it isn't fair I don't want dead-weights in my army and you young lady are turning out to be a dead weight." He boomed as he pointed at me, "I have no use for an animal in my army as they," he paused and glared corrected himself, "as you are useless to me," I couldn't believe he was saying this, "you are to leave this place and never return, if I catch you in my palace again I'll be sure to have you killed," I gasped shaking my head in disprovable as I couldn't believe what was taking place.

"Why? Why won't you give me a chance?" I shouted trying to plead with him.

"Because you killed one of my best men," he answered causing me to gasp, "I gave you three of my best men as I trusted you, but now one of them is now dead and you're a rat,"

"It wasn't her fault," Lee defended, "Craig got carried away and charged without thinking,"

"I don't want to hear it," he turned to face Erol, "get that rat out of my face," he ordered as Erol answered.

"As you wish," he then came towards me as I slowly backed up but both Edward and Lee stood in the way, "out of the way you two, you heard the Baron,"

"We'll take her out," Edward offered.

"No I don't think so," he said as he pushed past the two men and grabbed me making my yelp at the impact. The journey to the palace doors was the single most terrifying thing I've ever experienced. I mean this was the commander after all and he was dead scary. His orange hair looked like fire on his head as his golden eyes helped to make his appearance that much more terrifying. "Here we are," he said as he dropped me outside the palace doors and turned to leave the doors closing behind him.

I sighed and looked around at my surroundings, everything was so much bigger and scarier then they were before. This was going to be hard; I thought as it started to rain, I couldn't help myself I cried along with sky. I didn't bother trying to find shelter as I was already soaked if not from the rain but from my tears. I lost my job, my shelter, my body, my friends, everything. This is most defiantly the worst day of my life.

End flashback

"And well that's pretty much why I don't want to go back to the Stripe Mine," I finished telling my story as the boys listened in.

"Well that's some story you have there Gwyn," Daxter said, "and I thought I had it bad," I sighed.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that you still going," Torn said not caring about my reason.

"Torn," Jak started, "can't you give her a little bit of sympathy, and she's been through a lot because of the Stripe Mine,"

"well a good way to get over your fear is go at it head on," Torn answered, not caring that Jak and Daxter were glaring at him as he turned his attention to me, "anyway I'm sure if Jak really cares for you he'd look after you," he smirked hitting a nerve with Jak.

"Of course I care for her and I'm gladly give my life to protect her,"

"good then I want you three to get out of here and help Vin before something bad happens, got it?" be ordered.

"Ok," I whispered as I jumped from the desk and made my out of the hideout Jak and Daxter following behind me.

It didn't bother me too much when Jak picked me up and held me close to him, "don't worry Gwyneira, I'm not going to allow anything to happen to you," he reassured me as he grabbed a two seat zoomer and placed me in one of the seats as he took the other Daxter sitting down next me.

"Don't worry toots, I'll protect you," he said as he hugged me and I smiled. What was I worrying about? I knew I could count on both Jak and Daxter so why was I panicking? Is it because of my experience there? Maybe. But I couldn't let that stop me. No I had to do this. I couldn't let anyone down. I mean what's the worse that could happen, other then death?

Only one way to find out …

* * *

><p>thankyou for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	22. Change

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and any plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Change<strong>

I started to panic a little as we neared the warp gate, not really wanting to go through the warp gate to the Stripe Mine but I knew Torn was right I had to deal with this head on. "You ready?" Jak asked as he stood in front of it.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied as Jak nodded and jumped through.

As Jak landed in the Stripe Mine my heart started to beat faster, nothing is going to happen, I kept repeating to myself and eventually I calmed down a little. I noticed that Jak didn't make a move until I had relaxed if only for a little bit. I nodded to him instructing him to move and as he did so a few metal head scorpions popped up for the ground.

I yelped a little as Jak got out his gun and switched it to a yellow eco mod instead of the red eco one I had seen him get. This gun I liked, it was much faster than the red eco mod, otherwise known as the 'scatter gun'. Once the few metal heads that were shooting at Jak vanished he answered my unspoken question, "it's called the 'blaster gun'" he smirked as I nodded and smiled. Oh yeah I really liked this one.

Jak made his way around the first hill and more of the scorpion metal heads popped out from the ground as well as large dog like metal heads running in from nowhere. A few of the flying ones came around too. I gulped as Jak started shooting at them, jumping and dodging out of the way, but they weren't letting up.

I looked around me to see if I could find some sort of exit, but we were surrounded just like the last time I came here. No. I shook my head I can't let it bother me I have to do good for Jak and Daxter's sake. I can't let them down.

With new determination I jumped down from Jaks' shoulder causing him and Daxter to gasp as I got out my two pistols and started shooting at the metal heads close to me. I could feel Jaks' grin as he continued shooting.

This little battle went on for some time, and we didn't drop our guards when we couldn't see any of them, no, we heightened them instead. I wasn't going to get caught off guard and I'm sure Jak didn't want me to go through the same experience so he stood close to me; protecting me from any of the unseen enemies.

I put one of my pistols away but kept other one out just in case. I gulped and sighed as I looked at Jak who looked down at me and smiled. "You did good Gwyneira," I smiled up at him.

"Thanks," I really didn't know what I was so scared about, this is going good, I mean I'm more aware and better trained now and I've got someone with me that I've known for a few years instead of the boys I meant the same day I turned into an ottsel. No everything was going good … or so I thought.

Just as Jak started to walk again and I followed after watching his back, Jak jumped out of the way shouting at me to out of there, but I was too slow and with my back facing towards the enemy because I was watching Jaks' back, I didn't see what had hit me. I was sent flying. I wasn't just flying through the air to land on solid ground either I was sent through the air aimed at the same pit of dark eco that changed me into an ottsel.

Everything was silent to me in the few short seconds it took for me to fly into the dark eco. I knew Jak was shouting as well as Daxter but I couldn't hear what they were saying as I closed my eyes as all the fear that I had kept inside of me because of this came back. This was the reason I was so scared to come back here, just in case it happened again. And just like last time there was nothing I could do.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I finally plummeted into the dark eco.

Silence.

That's all I heard as I opened my eyes but could see nothing, it was so dark where ever I was that it still felt like my eyes were closed.

So this is what death feels like … I felt no pain so that was a good start, but did I still have to be conscious to what I was doing? That was just torture …

I blinked a few times and looked around me to see I could see anything.

Left … nothing … right … nothing … behind me … nothing … in front of me … nothing … below me … nothing … above me … there was light.

Until I noticed the light I didn't know that I was standing up.

I tried to reach out above me to grab a hold of the light but it was no use, even with jumping, I just wasn't reaching it. Maybe I'm going to hell instead of heaven. It was then that I noticed I didn't have my ottsel hands but rather my human hands.

I gave a quick pat down on my being and noticed that I was human again, I smiled but it soon vanished as I sighed. I was human again … Jak would never see me like this and I guess when you die you take the form of the being that you were born as.

Jak … I'm sorry, I'm such an ass … I failed to keep myself protected so I could continue to be with you. You … the once mute and prisoner that I fell in love with. "Jak …"

"Gwyneira?" I heard someone echo. I looked around to see if I could find who had called me.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Gwyneira?" the voice got louder.

"HELLO?" I hollered.

"GWYNEIRA!" the voice shouted as I began to shake, closing my eyes and trying to ignore it. The shaking soon stopped and I reopened my eyes, only to close them again as a light blinded me. "Gwyneira," the voice said softly.

I opened my eyes again as they readjusted to the light and saw Jak looking at me with wonder and relief on this face, "Jak" I whispered as I moved to place my hand on his face but then looked at my hand … it was a human hand not an ottsels.

I removed my hand from his face as I brought it close to me to study it. I looked down at myself and noticed Jak had cradled me in his arms, I couldn't believe it, I smiled. I was human again and it wasn't just the thought of being dead I actually changed back. I looked back up at Jak and smiled as he smiled back. I then lunged at him wrapping my arms around his neck and knocking him to the floor as I cuddled him. Jak was shocked at first and didn't know what to do but when he relaxed he hugged me back.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he kissed my head.

"Jak I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Sorry for what?" he said as he let go of the hug and held my face with his hands, using his thumbs to get rid of the tears that threatened to pour over.

"Well I guess for scaring you …" I said as I couldn't very well say sorry for jumping into the dark eco even though it changed me back.

"JAK!" I heard Daxter shout causing me to wince a little; I can't believe I forgot about Daxter.

"What Dax?" he answered his hands still on my face.

"I told you I wouldn't be happy with you if she turned out to be hot," he pointed at me as I blinked.

"Daxter," Jak started as Daxter butted back in.

"Don't Daxter me, how come you get all the women?" Daxter started as I started to stand up as Jak finally let go of my face.

At my full height I only came to Jak's shoulder in height so no matter what I did I was still small. I still wore the same clothes I did as an ottsel and I'm glad they grew with me but I didn't have any shoes one. My pale skin glowed a little in the light as did my blonde hair as it reflected onto the ground. Daxter was still lipping off about Jak and myself but for now I couldn't care less all I wanted to do was kiss Jak, but did he feel the same? My question was answered when he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

It was a little rough a first but then again I couldn't tell if it was him or me after all this was my first kiss. But it did get softer as he deepened it; I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. We stayed like this for a while before we released each other gasping for air. We smiled at each other.

"It's about time," Daxter whined as we looked down at him as he looked bored. "Come on lover birds, we have a guy to save remember?" Daxter reminded us as we let go of each other and followed after him for a while until he jumped onto Jaks' shoulder.

I smiled at them both, I really couldn't believe it, I was human again. I looked in front of me as more metal heads came from nowhere. I wasn't going to change back to an ottsel, that I promised myself as I grabbed my pistols that I'm glad survived the transformation and readied myself for the battle as Jak got his out and readied himself.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>thankyou for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	23. Hold On

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and any plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Hold on<strong>

After my little spell of transforming back into a human, I quickly found that I didn't have my advantages that I did as an ottsel anymore, so they were now my weak spots, so I worked on improving them as myself, Jak and Daxter made our way through the Stripe Mine.

It didn't take long to get to the supposed location of Vin, once we had taken out the two metal heads that were guarding it. Once we were sure that there were no metal heads in the area we put away our guns and walked over to the door. Jak hit a button that opened the door.

Once the door was opened and much to our surprise bullets came flying out of the now open door way so we took cover, Jak on one side of the door, myself and Daxter on the other, "Aaagghh! Stay back!"

"Do something, Jak! This guy's crazy!" Daxter shouted scared of the bullets flying out of the doorway.

"Hey, are you Vin? We're here to help. Torn sent us." Jak said trying to be heard over the bullets and Vin screaming.

"Stay back!" he continued shooting.

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" Jak told him as he stops shooting to look at us.

"Oh, friendlies? Oh thank goodness!" he finally came out of the room, "We... so... whe... where's the army?"

"Ah... we're it." Daxter said as we came out from our hiding spots.

"What? Just you three? What do they think I'm worth?" Vin whined.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself! If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat, but Daxter, Gwyneira and I are leaving before those monsters get back."

Jak then turned and head for the warp gate as he looked back at me and grabbed my hand and jumped through forcing me through with him. We landed back in the Power Station as Daxter landed behind us on his feet, and then Vin somehow managed to come through and land on his back. I giggled a little as Vin stood up.

"come one we're out of here," Jak said still holding my hand as we walked out of the Power Station leaving a very dazed Vin be, Daxter had reclaimed Jaks' shoulder and we walked through the industrial section.

"erm Jak?" I asked as he nodded looking at me, "how do you think Torn is going to handle this?"

"you know what I don't know, but let's not think about that now ok," he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"so where we heading?" I asked.

"Krew's place," the rest of the journey was silent as we finally entered the pub, not two seconds had passed when Krew came out of nowhere and started talking.

"I have a proposition for you, Jak. Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. Haha. My kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey! And that's where you two come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section." He said flying all over the place and handing Jak the pass to get into the Stadium section. "Uh, and your contract, with just a few trifles for me. I've ah, already signed your name to save time, mmmmmnn."

Daxter grabbed the contract that Krew had threw to nowhere in particular and started reading it "We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, ticker tape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs..." as Daxter continued to read what was on the contract Jak started to get lethargic but I nudged him a little and continued to listen, as Daxter took a deep breath "Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights. GAME RIGHTS! Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims." He finally finished reading the contract.

"Heh heh heh... we can work out the tiny details later. If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team. Make me proud, mmmm!" Krew said as he flew off somewhere.

"ok Gwyneira, I'm going to do this real quick ok you stay here," Jak said mothering me.

"I can look after myself Jak," I stood on my tip toes and kissed his nose causing him to blink, "but I'm a little tired from my little adventure so I guess I'll stay here" I smiled as he smiled back and kissed me on my forehead.

"be careful," he said before himself and Daxter left to go beat this challenge.

I giggled to myself as I went to go take a sit at the bar, looking at myself in mirror not really believing that I'm really human again. And if this was a dream I didn't ever want to wake up. As I was zoned out I didn't noticed until she tapped me on the shoulder that I was no longer alone.

"hey there," she chirped. Her blue eyes bright in the dull room.

"hey," I replied as I blinked and took her in, haven't I seen her before? Oh yeah, "hey you were with Torn weren't you?" I asked as she nodded.

"but be quiet about it I don't want Krew finding out" she winked at me.

"oh right, so you're working here?" I asked as she nodded, I patted my pockets then realised that I had no money, "damn it," I cursed as I placed my hands on the table.

"here you go" she said as she slid a cup of juice in front of me.

"But I don't have any money," I blinked.

"This one's on me," she giggled.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip of the juice, "oh by the way my name's Gwyneira," There was silence for a while as I stared at her, "are you ok?" I asked.

"I thought Gwyneira was an ottsel," she said.

"I was, I managed to somehow change back," I smiled as she smiled.

"Whoa," she paused, "oh I'm Tess," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Tess," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled back.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading remember to review<p> 


	24. Life's unexpected suprises

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and any plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – Life's Unexpected Surprises <strong>

It was a while before Jak and Daxter returned but before they did I got to talk to Tess as no one was really at the pub and this time of day. It was nice to have a conversation as a human again. Somehow Tess had noticed I wasn't wearing any shoes so she gave me her spare pair that she keeps on her, they were different from the ones she was wearing. They were the same brown colour as the shoes she had on but they didn't go over the knee but rather stopped a little before the knee.

I thanked her for them and glad that we had the same size feet. At least my feet could get warm and didn't risk getting cut and what not from touching the floor. Just as myself and Tess and calmed down from our little giggle we had Daxter jumped up onto the table.

"Hey sugarplum. You new here? Well, whatcha got that's, uh, hot and... Wait, I've seen you before. You're with the Underground."

"Shhh!" Tess covered his mouth, "I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along, and I may be able to get my hands on a few of Krew's secrets" the whole time Tess was saying this Daxter kept looking at her chest area.

"Oooooh... I love 'undercover' work, baby! But ah, two can work better than one. Let me help you out." Daxter said as he leaped behind the bar and Jak made his way to stand behind me as I looked up at him and smiled he smiled back.

"Hee hee hee..." Tess giggled.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of bottles back here." We then heard Daxter starting to drink the bottles that he got his hands on and started throwing them everywhere when he had finished drinking it. "Whew! Ooh that's, ooh that, that goes down aah... Ooh boy, gee ya s'pose that's real gold floatin' in here? How 'bout this purple stuff? Glug, glug, glug... WHEW!"

As Daxter continued drinking Krew flew from out of no where, "Jak! I need you and the talking rat to go around and make a few collections for me."

"Hey there, five chins... how's crimes?" Daxter interrupted as he popped up from behind the counter, myself and Jak gave a silent giggle as Krew answered the ottsel.

"What's his problem, 'ey?"

"Nothin'... I'm just fine... mind your own business..." Daxter started to get aggressive, he then falls onto his back and starts singing, "I sometimes feel so very..."

Daxter continued to drone crazily, while Krew started to talk Jak again, "Listen, I have six 'clients' around town who are about to make money drops for me. I need you to collect each moneybag as fast as you can and 'take care' of any guards who get curious, mmmmn. Get to a moneybag too late and some townie might pick it up"

Daxter then sits up grabbing all of our attention and shouts "...DRRYY!... You know what's da trouble with you Krew? You got no vision... This place could be a real swingin' joint... Hop Heg Hiven with more dancin', more mac'n, more WOMEN!..." Daxter started talking about how he could make the place better as Krew continued to instruct Jak completely ignoring Daxter.

"Just collect all 14 moneybags before they disappear and bring them back here" through the time Krew was saying this Daxter tried to have a go at kissing Jak but Jak covered Daxters' face with his hand trying to stop him. Daxter then gives up and gives him a hug.

"I love you man," Daxter said as I laughed and Jak rolled his eyes at me.

"If you lose even one bag, then don't come back, 'ey!" Krew threatened as Jak managed to release Daxter from him and Krew disappeared.

"you know what? Why don't I look after him?" I offered as I grabbed Daxter from Jak and cradled him in my arms, "at least that way you wont have a drunk ottsel screaming in your ear when you collect the money," I smiled.

"you sure?" he asked as I nodded, "ok then," he smiled and kissed me before leaving.

"Awwwwwww," I heard Tess say as I faced her and blushed, "that was so sweet," she leaned in, "but tell me did he only love you because of your human self or your ottsel self?"

I guess I'm going to get this question a lot, "we started dating when I was an ottsel, but I'm sure he's happy I'm human again … I know I am," I smiled as she giggled.

A loud grunt was heard and we stopped giggling trying to find out what caused the noise, the grunt then turned into snoring as we both looked down to Daxter who had fallen asleep and we started giggling again.

"is it wise for someone to have fun when they are working?" a voice said from behind us causing us both to jump. I knew that voice all too well and I didn't like where this was going.

"well other then you as a costumer no else is here," Tess replied.

"what about your lovely friend here?" he said taking a seat next to me and I finally turned to face him.

"I've already been served," I said hoping he wouldn't recognise me.

"really?" Erol replied as he turned to look down at the sleeping ottsel in my arms, "hmpt, these rats are every where nower days,"

I puffed my cheeks out, "he's not a rat he's an ottsel," I told him causing him to blink.

"I only know one person to tell me off like that," he started, **oh my I think I just blown my cover, **_"_and she was also …" he trailed off as he looked closely at me, I know for a fact that Erol has never seen me as a human but I've worked with him for two years, he may recognise me from other features.

"may I take your order?" Tess butted in.

Erol blinked and did a double take, "oh yes, yes you may whatever you have I'll take," he ordered as Tess poured his drink. I looked at Tess and smiled at her and thanked her through my smile for saving me from Erol, she smiled back, "so then young lady," Erol started as he looked at me again, "what's your name?" _**precursors please help me, **_I pleaded as I looked at him hoping a name would just pop out of my mouth.

"Baby?" I blinked as I turned to Tess who had spoken, "are you ok Baby? You seemed to of been in a trance then," she asked thinking of a name for me.

"no I'm ok, I guess I'm in shock that the commander of the Krimzon guards is sitting next to me," I lied through my teeth as I smiled at him and he smiled back obviously happy with that.

"well I do apologise Baby, but you really do happen to stand out from the crowd so I couldn't help but come and talk to you," he answered.

"thank you," I bite my bottom lip and smiled.

We were then interrupted by a weird buzzing sound, "if you'll excuse me ladies but I must be off," Erol said placing money on the table and giving me a quick smile before leaving. When I knew he was gone I gave a sigh of relief.

"thank you so very much Tess," I thanked her.

"your welcome," she smiled and turned to leave as she walked to the back room, obviously getting something.

Just then a hand was placed on my shoulder and a big money bag was then placed on the table, "are you ok Gwyneira?" I relaxed knowing it was Jak as I turned to him and smiled.

"I sure am now that you're here," he smiled back.

"Mmmm, quite the money collectors, 'ey? Here's a Gun Upgrade. Now get out! I need my beauty nap." Krew said appearing from nowhere as Daxter woke up and jumped onto Jaks' shoulder, seeming to have slept the alcohol off.

"Trust me brother. There aren't enough hours in the day." Daxter said as Krew grew angry.

Jak took the weapon upgrade and lifted me off of the seat and took my hand before we exited the saloon, leaving Krew to himself.

"we should go back to the hideout, Torn may have a mission for us," I suggested as Jak nodded, "I'm also dying to know how he will react when he sees me," I smiled as Jak chuckled.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading, remember to reveiw<p> 


	25. Here to Stay

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

i'd like to give a shout out and a big thank you to Angel Of Darkness808 and the Twilight's Shad0w the reveiws are greatly appreaciated and encourages me to continue thankyou, lots of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Here to stay<strong>

It took a while to reach the hideout since we were on foot but we eventually got there, we slowly descended the stairs to the main room … and only room? … well anyway lets just say when Torn landed his eyes on me, he wasn't happy.

"who the hell is she?" he shouted as he made his way around the desk to get in my face, but Jak stopped him from getting to close to me.

"it's Gwyneira," Jak answered.

"are you crazy? Gwyneira is a rat just like him," he pointed to Daxter, "how could she," he pointed to me, "possibly be Gwyneira? And she's meant to be your girlfriend," he folded his arms.

"err … Torn I am Gwyneira," I said as Torn looked at me and slowly started to walk over to me, studying me, "I swear it's me, you can as me anything that only Gwyneira would know," I challenged him.

"ok I sent Gwyneira on a mission before she went off with Jak to the Stripe Mine, what was that mission?" he asked.

"to go into the palace and find a certain person and give them a message that you had written on a note for me to give to them and they replied back and I gave it back to you and also relaying a verbal message to their whereabouts," I smiled as Torn smirked.

"I don't believe it," he backed off so he could reclaimed his position behind his desk, "how on earth did you become human?" he asked.

"well, let's just say I'm thankful that you forced me to go back to the Stripe mine," I smiled, "But I'm never going back there, EVER again," I empathised the ever using my hands to help as well. "ok?" I smiled.

"ok," he replied slowly. He then got concerned about something.

"what's wrong?" I asked as I made my way to stand in front of the desk as Daxter jumped on to the desk and push the light to get it to move while Torn answered my question.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station. There's been no word from her patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help," as Torn was saying this Daxter was making funny faces and I bit my lip to make sure I didn't laugh.

"Did you say 'she'?" Jak asked surprised.

"Don't even think about it!" Where have I heard this before? Torn then caught Daxter pulling the funny faces and leans towards him angrily and grabs the light to stop it from swinging, "STOP THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON!"

Jak went to back hand Daxter but Daxter held up his hands**,** "WHAA! That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!"

"This 'friend' of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed." He then gets in Daxters' face, "Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!"

Daxter pulls one final raspberry at him, before Jak takes a hold of him by the neck pulling him from the desk and roughly placing him on his shoulder as he went to leave the hideout. I quickly followed after.

"Gwyneira?" I heard Torn call as I stopped and turn around to face him. Jak also stopped to make sure nothing happened.

"yes Torn?" I asked.

"I want you to stay here," he said as I gasped.

"but I want to go help Jak," I protested.

"you can prove your worth some other time," he growled.

"I'm not trying to prove my worth I'm trying to help someone I love," I shouted back.

"I don't care, you're staying here," he pressed a pointed finger onto the desk to show that he meant I wasn't leaving.

"not until you give me a reason," I crossed my arms.

"because I don't want the fact that you have been changed back into a human to get out and manage to find its way to the Baron," he answered as I made an O shape with my lips.

"but I want to help Jak," I moaned.

"don't worry Gwyn," Jak said as I turned to him, "we'll have plenty more opportunities to go on missions together," he winked as I smiled and hugged him.

"thank you Jak," I kissed him before we separated and he left the hideout and over to the Pumping Station. I turned back around to face Torn who was busy with his work.

I walked across the room and jumped up onto the desk making sure I didn't get in his way or sit on any papers, "do you mind?" Torn asked as I looked at him.

"no," I replied.

"Gwyneira," he said in a 'you're in trouble' tone.

"yes?" I said tilting my head.

"fine Gwyneira you want something to do I'll find you something to do," he roared as I smiled as he looked through the many draws on the desk and through the pieces of paper that were on top of it. Torn looked through the papers in silence and I stared at him. He then sighed, "you know what, why don't you just take these piles of papers," he handed me a rather large pile from his desk," and sort them into three groups, missions, reports, and safe-houses?"

"can do sir," I saluted as I took them and sat on the floor looking through the papers and sorting them into their specific pile. After a while of silence I spoke up, "by the way, you're little note on not wanting to people to know I've changed back," I paused making sure I had Torn's attention, "Erol saw me,"

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"but don't worry he didn't recognise me," I finished as I heard Torn relax.

"well make sure you don't give up your name," he paused, "you didn't tell him did you?"

"no no, Tess gave me a fake name," I smiled.

"and that is?

"Baby,"

"trust her," he sighed as I giggled.

It was another hour or so before Jak and Daxter returned just as I finished sorting out the last of the papers. Boy there were a lot of them. I smiled as I stood up and went over to the boys.

"you ready? We're going to head over to the Bazaar section and meet with someone named Onin," Jak said as I nodded.

"can I go?" I ask Torn as I turned around.

"as long as you don't get caught," Torn said as I saluted and we left the hideout.

* * *

><p>thankyou for reading remember to review, thankyou.<p> 


	26. Destiny

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

another shout out here, thank you crypto richard for the reveiw, that means a lot to me, thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Destiny<strong>

Jak walked over to a single seated zoomer and climbed on, scooting up a little so I could get on behind him. I held my arms around his waist as Daxter plopped down to sit on my lap, shelter from the wind and out of site. Jak smiled at me before we took off towards the Bazaar section.

I sure as hell wasn't going tell them about Pecker, no I wanted them to find that one out themselves, only to see if they reacted the same way I did. Yeah I can be nasty when I want to. I was also really excited to see Onin and Pecker; I enjoy their company and find them rather interesting.

Jak switched hover zones as we neared the Bazaar zone and came to a stop. I climbed off of the zoomer taking Daxter with me as he placed himself on my shoulder and Jak then got off the zoomer himself. I grabbed his hand which he didn't protest about as I dragged/lead the way to Onin's tent.

It didn't take long to get to Onin's tent as I let go of Jak's hand and walked in first the boys following soon after as Daxter now claimed Jak's shoulder. The place was crowded now that I was human again. The place always seemed to be huge and bigger then necessary when I was an ottsel.

I started to make my way to Onin but stopped and turned to watch the boys as they looked around the place. Daxter had found something and verbally approached it, "Coooool! Check out all the dead stuff!" He then poked said dead object as it awoke and slapped him back, "Owwww!"

"Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be, arrrk, counting with your toes!" he said in a Spanish accent and flew over to Onin and sat on her rather large hat. Jak turned to look at me in saying 'you knew that wasn't dead didn't you?' as I smiled at him and he playfully shook his head, "I am Pecker! Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was... very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter."

Onin then started making various hand gestures as a misty blue aura surrounded her fingers also showing what she had to say, "Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... the usual boring salutations. She says it is good to see you again, Jak." Pecker interpreted.

"But we've never met before." Jak said confused.

"Before... after... it is all the same."

"Oh! Oh! Let me try! Aaah... she wants a... She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No... no... I got it! For many moons... she has... waited for... a juice pop? A jewel shop? Oh... oh... I know, she's got a hairball? A hair lip? A hairy chest?" Daxter butted in trying to guess what Onin wanted to say as Pecker flew up to stand beside Daxter.

"Close... but NO! Onin says you seek answers... arrrkkk, about the Tomb of Mar."

"So what do we need to know?" Jak asked.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid 'ooooooo' crap. Forget all that, I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time. Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two!" she held up two fingers and shook her head, "Not four!" she then held up four fingers and shook her head, "THREE!" she held up three fingers and nodded, "Use the Warp Gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find!"

"right let's go," Jak said as we turned to leave.

"Gwyneira you are to stay here," Pecker called before we even started walking.

"WHAT!" I moaned.

"you heard me, you are to stay here, while Jak goes and collects the items,"

"but I never get to do anything exciting. Why is it when I'm finally able to be with Jak as a human again and someone separates us?" I asked as Pecker shrugged his shoulders.

"Gwyn?" I heard Jak call as I turned to face him, "its ok, we will get a mission together I promise," he said as he placed his hands on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"It still isn't fair," I moaned.

"I know," he let go of me, "I'll come back to get you when I'm done ok?" he said as I nodded and he turned to leave.

I turned around to face Onin and Pecker, "is it you who didn't want me to go or was it Onin?" I asked them.

"it was Onin," Pecker pointed a feathered finger to Onin as she nodded.

"but why? Why can't I go with Jak?" I begged.

"because," Pecker started to translate as Onin made hand signs, "you are not ready to stay beside Jak," he bluntly put it.

"well no one protested when I was an ottsel, so why can't I when I'm human?" I shouted.

"because," Pecker started but he was interrupted.

"I knew it," I heard that all too familiar voice behind me say. I turned around to face him; Erol, "I knew I recognised you _Baby_ but I just couldn't put my finger on it," he moved to stand in front of me as I refused to make eye contact.

"why are you here Commander sir?" I asked still avoiding eye contact.

"I just wanted to ask Onin something, but isn't necessary anymore as I've found you," he said placing a finger under my chin to force me to make eye contact.

"oh really? And what do you want me for?" I asked as I looked at him.

"hmpt I managed to convince the Baron to not have you killed so you could continue working beside me," he said, "unless you make an official statement that you quit through a written contract you are still a member of the Krimzon guard," he stated.

"well then I wish to,"

"don't say it," he threatened as I gulped, "you are returning to the palace with me so you can resume you're work position. Is that understood?" he stated as I refused to answer, "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" he shouted at me as I nodded not wanting to be shouted at, "good, now let's go," he dragged me out of the tent as I turned to Onin and Pecker and gave them a look that said 'you knew didn't you?' as they nodded.

We walked the way to the Palace as it wasn't really that far, Erol had refused to let go of my hand as he dragged me through the many halls that made up the palace. I gulped as he led me to the throne room and placed me in front of the Baron himself.

"I don't believe it," the Baron started, "how on earth did you change back?" he started to circle me as I refused to answer, "not talking ey?" he clicked his fingers and Erol drew his gun and pointed it to my head, "I can make you talk," he smiled as I looked at the gun, "now tell me, how did you change back?"

"eco," I replied.

"really?" Baron nodded over to Erol as Erol pocketed his gun, "hmpt, Commander I want you to give her a change of clothes and then give her, her usually duties," he ordered.

"as you wish sir," he said as he turned to look at me, "let's go," he ordered as he led me to his office, "stay here," he ordered as he left the room only to come back minutes later with clothes in his hands, "get changed into these in there," he pointed to the locker rooms that were at the back of his office.

I nodded and did as I was told. I was glad that no one was in here, so I changed quick to make sure it stayed that way. My new clothes were more covering then the last ones, but still roughly the same colours. I now had a red short sleeved top to wear but I don't like the colour red too much so I placed my navy vest back over it. I was also given a short sleeved jacket to wear which I put on, it was a little big for me nut oh well. I was given short back gloves to wear, which was weird since I haven't worn gloves in three years gloves but didn't really complain. I was given black shorts but had red tights to wear underneath to cover my legs. I was given new gun holsters as I tied them around my thighs and placed my guns in them. I didn't like the look on the shoes that Erol had given me and they were also too big so I decided to stay with the shoes that Tess had given me. I was glad I didn't have to wear any of that stupid armour.

I walked back into the office to find Erol sitting at his desk, he quickly looked up at me before getting back to work, "there's a pile of papers here," he held up said papers as I took them from him, "that need looking over and sorting out. I want you to place them in the relevant piles, just like before," he stated as I nodded and sat on the floor, getting to work.

I didn't think I would be back here as I sighed and looked through the first piece of paper, this sucked. How was I going to get out of here and back to Jak? I mean what will Jak do when he finds out that I'm not at Onin's tent. Will Onin or Pecker tell him that Erol took me or will they lie? My life sucks that much is for sure and I missed Jak and Daxter so much.

I sighed as I got back to work.

* * *

><p>thankyou for reading remember to reveiw<p> 


	27. Torn

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belongs to me

a lovely suprise for myself this time, thank you EcoSeeker247. I've been following you're breaking free trilogy, so thankyou for reveiwing much appraicated

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Torn<strong>

It wasn't long before Erol got up and took the papers that I had finished sorting from me. "come on Gwyneira, let's go," he said almost sad.

"ok," I answered as I got up from the floor and followed him. There was silence for a while before I started to talk, "why did you convince the Baron not to kill me?" this question shocked Erol enough to make him stop walking and turn to face as I stopped just before I walked into him.

"I," he started, "you were such a good asset to the Krimzon guards that I couldn't just let you go to waste," he said as he started walking again and I followed.

"I know that isn't the reason,"

"oh really?"

"yeah I spoke to Ashelin and she said you talk about me to everyone,"

"fine," he turned to face me getting in my face, "for the first time in a long time I felt I had a friend ok," he said before walking again. I hesitated before following.

"we could still be friends Erol, but you must know that I don't want to work here anymore," I said.

"then we are not friends,"

"but we are, aren't we?"

"maybe," he said as he walked into the throne room and I followed, "you stand there," he pointed to the side of the staircase that led up to the seat that Baron was sitting in. Erol took his place by standing a little in front of the staircase.

I didn't really pay attention to what was going on but I do know at some point a hologram appeared with a monster, now known as the Metal Head leader, on it talking about the deal that they had made. I didn't catch the whole conversation but I did zone back in when I felt I was being watched, "I've told you, I will have more eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised!" I looked around the room trying not to grab anyone's attention as I slowly looked up and saw Jak and Daxter. Jak placed a finger to his lips to indicate me to stay quiet as I looked back at the hologram.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!" the Metal Head leader said as he disappeared.

"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!" Erol turned around angry as he walked over to the Baron as the latter walked to the window. I stayed where I was but turned around to face them.

"Patience, Commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest. You know that! I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." He brings his hand and placed it lightly on his head before dropping it back down to his side and looked out the window, as it poured down rain, "No! Strength is their weakness... We play helpless... We train them to eat from our hands, and then..." he then turned to Erol with a determined look on his face, "Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!"

"But your daughter has not been... agreeable."

"Agggg... I'll see to that problem. One way or another." He paused "And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl and worrying about her," he pointed to me, "we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago."

"As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will..." he stopped as a noise loud enough to grab our attention came from nowhere, "What was that?" Erol said taking out his gun and pointing it to the ceiling but nothing was there. I gave a silent sigh as Jak and Daxter managed to hide themselves before they were caught.

"never mind that noise, continue with your duties," the Baron ordered as Erol left the room grabbing my wrist in the process to make sure I followed him.

It was a long while before Erol spoke up "what you just heard doesn't leave that throne room you hear me," he said as I nodded. He sighed and stopped walking letting go of my hand, "you are to stay here in my office until I get back, is that understood?" he said as he opened the door and I walked in as the door closed behind me.

"brilliant," I moaned, "I hope Jak doesn't think I'm betraying him,"

"He couldn't possibly think that," I heard someone say as I looked around the room but found noone.

"err hello? Who's there?" I asked as I still looked around the room but gave a scream when something landed in my arms.

"hey sweet cheeks," Daxter said as I realised it was him and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're alright, how about Jak?" I asked.

"he's good," he paused, "but come on we have to get out of here," he said as he jumped back up to the vent and I followed, "it's a good thing you're still small so you can fit through these aren't you,"

"yeah what ever," I groaned as I crouched to give myself a much higher jump to reach the vent and pulled myself in, Daxter replaced the vent bars as he led the way through the vent system.

It was a while before we managed to get out of the vents and onto the city ground as even though I was still small it was hard to move around in the vents now. I sighed as I dusted myself, "It was so much easier to do that as an ottsel," I whined as I turned to face Daxter after looking around us, "where's Jak?"

"right here," he said as he hugged me from behind, startling me a bit.

"erm Jak," I started as I released myself from Jaks' arms, "Erol …" I couldn't continue as Jak placed a finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"Onin or rather Pecker explained," he said as I nodded and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm so glad. I thought you would have thought I betrayed you, but you know I would never do that," I looked at him.

"I know," he kissed my forehead, "come on lets get out of here," he said as he grabbed a zoomer and got in, myself and Daxter following behind him.

It didn't take us long to get to the hideout, Torn was accompanied by Kor and the little boy from when we first escaped the prison. Torn didn't look too happy.

"The city is on high alert. What the Hell did you two do?" pointing to Jak and Daxter as the latter jumped onto the table and I was completely ignored.

"Us?... nothing. We've been... ah... sightseeing, right Jak?" Daxter replied.

"Really? Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for... 'a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder'!" Torn replied reading a piece of paper as the little kid pointed towards Daxter.

"Ahhhh... Could be anyone. Orange is the new black this season." He smiled.

"Look, we've climbed up to the Baron's palace... and... we tripped a few alarms." Jak answered.

"Oh right... that too." Daxter said.

"What? I didn't authorize a strike on the...!" Torn started.

"Hey, we kicked the Baron's ass. Unfortunately, he escaped." Jak butted in before Torn could finish his sentence.

"...AND we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!" Daxter said as Kor replied.

"You saw the Metal Head leader?"

"No, he was on some communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis" Jak replied.

"The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with eco!" Daxter finished.

"Hmmph... it will never be enough" Kor grunted.

"But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!" Daxter peeped in.

"Is that so? Well our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!" Kor stated.

"Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis's daughter? What's your connection with her?" Jak said changing the subject.

"That's none of your business! Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you and whiskers here need to get four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them WITHOUT any casualties. Don't screw this up, Jak!" Torn instructed as we turned to leave, "she stays here," I sighed.

I turned to face him not too happy, "why? Wouldn't be easier if myself and Jak helped moved the underground recruits?"

"maybe but you're a much more wanted person," he stated.

"what?" I shouted shocked.

"Yeah, Erol wants you back badly, so you're staying here,"

"Gwyn, just do as he says I wont be too long," Jak said as I sighed and nodded and he left. It was silence as the kid jumped off of the table and followed Kor out of the hideout. Now it was just myself and Torn.

"can you tell me something," I started as Torn answered.

"depends what it is,"

"why does Erol want me so bad?"

"hmpt, how am I supposed to know that?" Torn retorted.

"well then why are you keeping in here?"

"look all I know is Erol wants you and whatever it is for I don't know. We can't just hand you over to him.

"I still say you know why,"

"if I told you, will you shut up about it?" he asked as I nodded, "he wants you because he wants to make you his,"

I gasped, "are you serious?" Torn nodded, "but I'm with Jak …" I trailed off, "he isn't going to hurt Jak is he?"

"I don't think he knows about this scenario and I plan to keep it that way,"

"but what if he does find out?"

"then our form of action on using your relationship with Jak to get information is wasted,"

"regardless of that, unless I sign something I'm still a member of Krimzon guard, how do I sort that one out?" I asked changing the subject.

"what?" Torn blinked.

"Erol said that if I wished to quit then I would need to sign something saying I quit," I repeated as Torn chuckled, "what's so funny?"

"this is why your such an easy target," I pouted as he continued, "you fall for everything that is been told to you, you don't need to sign anything." He finished just as the hideout door opened.

* * *

><p>thankx for reading, remember to review.<p>

also i know the chapter title for this one is a characters name but every chapter is actual based of a song, just to make the title clear lol

also i know i kinda rushed this part but please bare with me on that, thank you


	28. You and I

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

thankyou EcoSeeker247 & Darkjak98 for the reviews

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – You and I<strong>

Jak and Daxter soon returned with another mission complete as I still pouted from Torns' comment, "what's the matter toots?" Daxter said as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"Torn's an asshole,"

"Whoa Gwyneira calm down," Daxter blinked.

"Torn what'd you do?" Jak asked annoyed.

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"Then why the hell is Gwyn in such a bad mood?" he placed his hands on the table, "she doesn't use bad language so I know when she's upset,"

"He said I was an easy target," I repeated.

"What?" Jak blinked.

"Look we just need her to keep low," Torn said, "but we have more important things then her. Scouts report movement in Dead Town. Creatures moving towards the Sacred Site. Just as before."

"What happened... ah, before?" Daxter asked.

"Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the 'new barrier' to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack." Torn replied.

"And now you expect us to go out there again?" Jak asked.

"You catch on fast! If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you." Torn replied not happy as he takes out a gun barrel and slides it across the table to Jak, "Hey, I'm probably wasting this, but here's a Vulcan Barrel for that pea shooter of yours. Believe me, you're gonna need it!" Jak loads the barrel into his gun and aims it with a smile on his face as Torn shakes his head with disbelief.

"Can I go with them or do I have to stay here?" I asked trying my luck.

"You're staying here," Torn bluntly said as I sighed.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance," Jak said as he kissed me and smiled before leaving.

After a while of silence I turned to Torn and spoke, "can I at least go out for a bit and walk around?" I asked as Torn looked up at me.

"Only if you don't get caught," he turned around to grab something, "and wear this," he chucked a hoodie in my direction as I caught it and pulled it over my head. It was huge.

"Is this yours?" I asked as he nodded, "wow! I really am small," I sighed as he chuckled.

"Remember don't get caught," he ordered as I nodded and left the hideout.

I gave sigh of relief as I walked through the Slums. I made my way to the Port as I wanted to see if Tess was working, I really wanted to have a good chat with her. I soon entered the Port and made my way over to the Hip Hog Haven Saloon but suddenly stopped as the hoodie was snagged on something. I stopped walking and looked behind me to see what I had been caught on but rather instead of being caught on to something I was grabbed by someone. So much for not getting caught.

"Do you honestly think wearing something so large could disguise yourself from me Gwyneira?" Erol asked as I shrugged, "look I don't know why you wont just do as your told anymore but I'm willing to try a different tactic to convince you to stay with me," he said as he started to drag me to the pub.

When we entered the pub he shoved me into one of booths as he took the seat opposite me. Tess must not have been working as someone else came to take our orders, "what can I get you today?" a young woman with brown hair said.

"Anything, as long as it's alcohol for me and juice for her," Erol ordered as he kept his eyes on me.

"Right away sir," she then left as silence between us lingered. The bar maid soon returned with our drinks and left.

"So Gwyneira," Erol started as he took a sip of his drink, "why is it that you must always run?" I didn't answer, "Gwyneira answer me," he demanded.

"Because I want to do what I want to do and not what someone else wants me to do," I replied.

"I see," he got up and moved around the table to sit on the chair with me, "and what if something forced you to do as you were told?" he asked as he placed an arm around me making sure I didn't get away.

"Depends on what it is," I answered.

"A friend, a lover you name it,"

"Your just being mean," I tried to get away from Erol but he just held he closer to him.

"Maybe but your being just as mean,"

"How so?"

"By running away from me," he answered.

"Why do you want me to bad?" I started to get angry.

"Because, I'm not going to allow that eco freak to prevent me from having what I want,"

"What?"

"I know you're with him, but I can easily break that up," he threatened.

"No," I started but Erol interrupted me.

"Shhhh, but I can I mean I can have you arrested and then I make sure you're placed under my care," Erol stated.

"You're just a bully,"

"Maybe, but I always get what I want," he chuckled darkly.

"Look if you're trying to scare me it isn't working, I've been through too much to allow that crap to scare me," I pointed a finger at Erol who blinked.

"Oh really? And may I ask how that is?"

"I've landed in Dark eco twice I repeat TWICE," I held up two fingers, "and survived, I've been through hell living on the streets as an animal for a year only surviving on little scraps of food I could find, I survived Jaks' rampage in the prison when the dark eco was a bit too much for him. I survived the metal head attacks I've been in. I've gone through a terrible trauma when you and the Baron said to 'eliminate me'," tears started to well up in my eyes, "you literally gave me a heart attack when you pointed your gun to my head as well as just now when you grabbed me" I paused as he remained silent, "and in all of that I feel most safe when I'm with Jak, so you can continue to try and scare me but I assure you nothing will work," I folded my arms as he stood up and walked back over to the seat opposite me.

There was silence for a while as he began drinking his drink, "I see," he paused, "I guess I'm out of luck on that one," he said mostly to himself then looked at me, "I'm always here if you change your mind,"

I hesitated before answering, "I know,"

* * *

><p>thank you for reading remember to reveiw<p> 


	29. Somewhere I Belong

Jak and Daxter belong to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

i'd like to give a huge, massive thank you to Angel Of Darkness808, don't worry about the length of the reveiw i loved it, i was getting worried about the future of this story to be honest so i'm happy when i get reveiws as it encourages me to continue. and yeah i did want Gwyneira to change into an ottsel a different way but it wouldn't have worked with what i had in mind so i hope the readers don't mind that lol

oh also thank you Xxnikkigirl123xX for the reveiw much appraicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Somewhere I belong<strong>

After that myself and Erol had a little conversation about some random crap, but there overall wasn't anything to worry about. I hated having enemies and I know being with the Underground or KG for that matter that I will have enemies, but if I can help it I'd rather I have allies.

"well it was nice speaking with you Gwyneira," Erol said as he stood up and walked to stand beside me, "if anything happens between yourself and Jak I'm always here for you, you know that."

"I know and thank you," I said before he placed some money on the table to pay for the drinks and left. I gave a sigh of relief and frustration as I drank the rest of my juice and stood up myself. I hadn't noticed that there was a Krimzon guard member in the room until I looked to see a floating Krew fly past me. I paused to look at him before someone grabbed my attention.

"Gwyneira?" I turned around to see who had called me.

"Jak?" I blinked as he walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"what are you doing here? I thought Torn said for you not to leave,"

"he said I could go out for a while as long as I don't get caught,"

"well a Krimzon Guard just walked out of the pub," he stated.

"yeah I must have zoned out because I didn't notice him and he didn't seem to notice me either," I gave a nervous giggle as Jak rolled his eyes.

"as long as you're ok,"

"The Baron sent his goons to harass me as usual, 'ey! Health violations. Bank taxes! Everyone wants a piece of me. Aaahh well!" Krew butted in as he flew over to us.

"Lucky for you, there's plenty to go around!" Daxter peeped in as I giggled.

"Destroying that cargo in the port was more important than you know ey? I've got a new project going, and I don't need anyone snooping around my shipments. Let's just say, if everything goes as planned, I'm going to corner the market in Metal Head trophies. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Anyway, I have another job for you. An associate of mine, Brutter, works with me in the forced labour trade."

"You mean the slave trade?" Jak said as I glared at Krew.

"I prefer 'freedom challenged'. Lurkers are the city's low class labour. Brutter pays me handsomely to help him free lurkers and get them safely out of the city. Ahhhh, it lifts my spirit to help those in need... and I NEED his money!" Krew ignored my glare and continued.

"Lurkers? We don't like lurkers!" Daxter stated.

"But you do like Gun Upgrades, 'ey?" Krew then tossed a black device in Jak's direction which he caught, "There are three Krimzon Guard Transports carrying Lurkers to a 'project' the Baron has outside the city. Take out the transports, and bring the three lurkers to Brutter's trinket stand in the Bazaar"

Jak nodded as he turned to leave, "Hey wait Jak," I said as he stopped and waited for my answer, "can I help?" I asked as he smiled.

"you know how to drive a zoomer?"

"sort of," I replied.

"well as long as you can drive it with something hanging onto the back and get to Brutter's place then you should do just fine," he said as we walked out of the pub, "here use that one, it's bigger and will take more damage if you get into any trouble," he said as he pointed to the zoomer and started to say the basic of how to use it, "and you should be good to go," he smiled.

"thanks," I peeped as I smiled.

"if you do run into any trouble and don't know what to do give me a call and I'll be there as soon as I can ok?" he said kissing my forehead before finding a zoomer of his own and flying off.

"ok, let's do this," I said as I shifted gears and managed to merge in with the traffic. It took a while to find a prison transport but I managed to find one and much to my luck it had parked and it looked like the guards were too busy trying to figure out how to sort the engine out which had obviously failed them as I slowly pulled up and jumped out of the car.

I made my way up to the cage that the lurker was in and managed to pick the lock to release the lurker from the cage, "ok you need to be quiet, I'm going to take you to Brutter ok?" I said as he or she … nodded and I quietly but quickly made my way back to my zoomer as the lurker jumped onto the back to hold on.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout as I shifted hover zones and sped up upon realising that it was a Krimzon guard who had shouted since I soon had a few of them chasing me.

Since I didn't have an extra pair of hands or eyes for that matter I couldn't drive and shoot the Krimzon guards who got in my way as I zoomed through the Farming Section all the while trying to avoid getting hit. It took a while but I managed to get the lurker to Brutter and much to my surprise the KG who was following me soon blew up.

It took me a while before I noticed Jak had blown them up as I shifted hover zones and landed in front of Brutter's shop as the lurker jumped off and ran behind the shop and disappeared. I gave Jak a smile as he came over to me, helping me out of my zoomer. "you did good Gwyneira," he praised me as I hugged him; we then walked over to Brutter.

"Little orangey warrior! You have do great thing for Brutter and Lurker people!" Brutter said as he starts kissing Daxter's face.

"Eeeck! No toucha the 'do'." Daxter said getting out of his grip and combing his ears back with his hands.

"Oh, sorry... You great guys! Brutter not forget. Brutter pay you back. You see!" Brutter smiled as we smiled and left as we returned to the Hip Hog Haven Saloon.

"Years ago, when I was an art 'collector', I hit the local museum to, mmmm, 'borrow' a famous statue of Mar, the founder of Haven City. In his hands, the statue held the Ruby Key to the city, an artifact of surpassing beauty... and of course, priceless worth, 'ey!" Krew said the moment we were close enough.

"Oh! I just love art!" Daxter said.

"While smuggling the huge statue through the Sewers, 'ey, a grueling rainstorm flooded the whole place. The statue and five of my best men were swept away!" Krew said as I sadden at the loss of lives because of Krew's desire to have art.

"That's terrible." Jak said verbally approaching what I was thinking.

"Yes, a tragic loss. I've missed that statue ever since! The Sewers have been so full of water and Metal Heads that I can't get anyone to go down there and retrieve the artifact. But you're special Jak. You can do it!" what a cruel man I thought as Krew said this.

"Jak? Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Daxter said angered.

"Ohhh, don't I wish mmmmmmmm! Now, go down there, drain the Sewers, and find that statue at the bottom. Bring back the Ruby Key artifact, and it will open up doors beyond our wildest dreams, 'ey!" Krew said licking his fingers before continuing on with his order.

"Great, more mucking in the mud..." Jak sighed angrily.

"I hate to burst your bathtub bubbles baby, but that ain't just mud down there." Daxter stated the obvious.

"Gwyneira, I want you stay here for this one ok?" Jak asked as he turned to me.

"I can help Jak," I protested.

"I know you can but I want you staying here," Jak kissed my forehead.

"hey can I go see Vin? So you know where I am if you come back here and I'm not here," I asked as Jak nodded before leaving.

I waited a while before I made my move to leave for the Industrial section. I preferred walking so it was nice to just walk around for a while, well that was until someone grabbed me and dragged me into a back alley. I started to kick and try to scream but the person who had grabbed me had covered my mouth, "clam down you idiot it's just me," I then relaxed as I recognised the voice to be Torn.

"what the hell are trying to pull?" I said as he let go of me.

"nothing, I heard word that you were spotted with Erol. Care to explain that one? Especially when I told you not to get caught" he pestered.

"look Erol and I just had a little chat that's all nothing else," I started holding up my hands in a defensive manner.

"but I told you not to get caught," he got in my face.

"I know you did and I swear I was being careful,"

"fine whatever I need you back at the hideout anyway," he said as he forcefully pulled up my hood or rather his hood since it's his hoodie, to cover my face as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to the hideout. He let go when he neared his desk and walked behind it. I noticed that the kid was here, "I need you to look after him," he stated as I took off the hoodie and handed it back to Torn as he placed it behind him.

"hi there," I said as I knelt down to his level, "and what's your name?" I asked as he blinked and smiled at me.

"we don't know his name," Torn answered for me.

"really? How so?" I blinked.

"Shadow said he found him wondering the streets," Torn said in a repeated tone so he must have said that a number of times.

"oh well," I said as I picked up the kid and he began giggling. He was real sweet, that is for sure. I smiled as he started to play with my hair. For some strange reason I felt safe with this kid …

* * *

><p>well less then 10 chapters to go 'till the story is finished ... but thankx for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	30. With You

Jak and Daxter universe belong to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Thank you EcoSeeker247 for the review, I hope I don't disappoint

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 – With you<strong>

A few hours had passed before Kor came back to retrieve the kid. I didn't want to leave the kid as I was having fun playing with him but alas Kor is his babysitter and even babysitter do need a break every now and again, but they always come back for them. I smiled at the kid and gave his a kiss on the forehead before handing him back to Kor.

Then it came to me, I told Jak I'd be at the Power Station if I wasn't at the Hig Hog Haven Saloon, "err Torn?" I asked as I turned to face him and he grunted as a go ahead to continue, "I really need to go, I told Jak I'd meet him,"

Torn sighed before speaking, "just be careful," he said as I nodded and left the hideout.

I was debating myself whether to go to the Power Station or the pub to meet Jak but I guess I decided on the pub as the doors opened and I bumped into a chest, "hey Gwyneira," I looked up to see Jak.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"you're not wearing the hoodie" he stated as I looked down at myself.

"oh yeah Torn came and got me when I was making my way to the Power Station and I gave it back," Jak nodded as he backed up and allowed me to enter. We then both went to sit on some chairs by the bar.

Tess and Sig were already at the bar listening to what Daxter had to say when myself and Jak joined them, "So there I was, toe to toe with FIVE of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw! Slime oozing from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers! Slowly, all TEN of 'em surround me. But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts, and pounce! Hya! Chooy! Whaa! HAA! And when the dust cleared, there were TWENTY less Metal Heads in the world!"

"Ohhh, Daxter you're amazing!" Tess cheered.

"Yeah, I know. Scratch me there." He stated as he pointed to his back and Tess did as she was told.

"Quite a story there, golden boy. I guess you're just the 'animal' I need for another dangerous gig. Combat Metal Heads have now been spotted right here in Haven Forest! These new bad boys have special camouflage, so they're tough to spot but I'm sure with your 'killer instincts' you'll manage. Go to the forest and take 'em all out." Sig offered them a mission which Jak got up from his stool and grabbed Daxter.

I went to follow them but Jak turned on me, "you're staying here," he said as he left and I frowned.

"seriously people must think I can't handle myself," I pouted as Tess giggled and Sig rolled his eyes.

"Well cherry, has it ever accrued to you that maybe he just wants you to stay safe?" Sig said as I looked at him.

"yeah but I don't want to do nothing. I want to help my friends,"

"I know chilli pepper but he really cares for you and he wants you safe,"

"I guess," I sighed, "but I don't want Jak getting hurt either but you don't see me trying to stop him,"

"well I guess you're just going to have to take that up with him then aren't you," Sig replied.

"I guess," I sighed.

An hour had passed before I decided to go back to the hideout. Jak hadn't returned so he must either still be taking care of the Metal heads or he got caught up in something else.

I walked into the Industrial Section but instantly regretted it as I saw Erol make his way toward me. I sighed as we stopped in front of each other, "can I help you?" I asked.

"not really, but I want to give you some healthy advice," he said as I looked behind me, "you see that?" he asked as I nodded, "that is our new hellcat cruisers and they're designed to take down anyone who is a member of the Underground."

"oh really?" I asked as he nodded.

"well I guess I wont get hurt by them then," I smiled as he gave a confused look, "we all know that Jak with the Underground yes?" he nodded, "well I only support him I don't actually do anything for the Underground so I'm not technically a member," I hope he's buying this.

"nice try Gwyneira, but you will still get hurt if you are caught helping them no matter what form it is," he said as he turned to leave.

"can I ask you something?" I shouted making him stop and turned around, "why are you making my life harder then it needs to be?" he walked back up to me and whispered in my ear.

"because I want you for my own,"

"is that because of my human self or did you get that idea in your head when I was an ottsel?" I whispered back.

"when you were an ottsel. I even put up with Veger just to find a way to change you back. He said light eco will cure anything that has been done with dark eco." He paused, "how'd you find light eco?"

"I didn't,"

"then how'd you change back?"

"dark eco," I bluntly said as he backed up.

"Commander?" I heard a guard shout from behind Erol.

"your men are calling,"

"I know," he answered, "just be careful," he said as he turned to leave and this time I let him.

I finally made my way back to the hideout but before I reached the door someone had grabbed me causing me to scream, "hey it's ok. It's just me," I turned to see Jak.

"I told you you'd scare her if you did that. Gwyn's in her own world lately," I heard Daxter say.

"well if I didn't have you two to worry about then I wouldn't be in my own world that much," I retorted.

"I like the use of the words 'that much'" Jak snickered as he kissed my cheek and led me into the hideout.

We saw Torn behind the desk as usual and I planned to tell him what Erol had just told me, "Torn I got some news for you,"

"if it's about you and Jak I don't want to know," I pouted.

"no. actually it's about the KG. They've brought in new weapons,"

"funny," he paused before continuing, "The Baron's coming down pretty hard. Whatever you've been doing, you've really upset him."

"I'm just getting started." Jak answered

"He's brought in new Krimzon Guard 'Hellcat' Cruisers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground. We've already lost five men this week." Torn spoke.

"Your 'men' should be able to take care of themselves... but I wouldn't mind taking out a few Cruisers if that's what you're getting at." Jak said as Daxter whispered to me.

"is that what you were telling Torn about new weapons?" he asked as I nodded.

"Never part of a bigger cause, eh Jak? Fine, I'll take your help any way I can get it. Bring down all five 'Hellcat' Cruisers. That should send the Baron a message." Jak turned to leave but again stops me form following.

"I know stay here," I said for him as he nodded, kissed me and left

When we were sure Jak had left Torn spoke up, "how'd you know about the hellcats?" he asked as I looked at him.

"errmm, Erol told me," I waited for some sort of impact.

"have you found out why he's trying to get you?" not the comeback I was expecting.

"erm he said he wants me for his own," I repeated what Erol had told me.

"and have you told Jak?" I shook my head, "I think it'd be wise if you didn't." I nodded.

"but I feel bad about hiding it from him," I sadden.

"then you know you really love Jak because you feel guilty for talking to Erol who you now know likes you," Torn said as the hideout doors opened and Kor and the kid walked in.

I smiled as the kid ran up to me and gave me a hug which I returned. Why is it that this kid can wash away all my fears? He's so young, I barely know him in fact I don't even know his name. I picked him up and walked to sit on one of the beds as he began jumping on it so we didn't disturb Torn and Kor's exchange.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	31. Memories in the Rain

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot chanegs belong to me

thank you everyone who reads this story adn thanks so much for the reveiws it encourages me to continue

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 – Memories in the Rain<strong>

It was a little while before Kor and an old guy who introduced himself to me as the Shadow but I could call him Samos walked in. I didn't even realise that Kor had left until he reappeared.

"well Jak has found the tomb of Mar," Samos pronounced as I gasped.

"yes we must go and meet with him there," Kor said as the kid jumped into my arms as I picked him up from the bed.

"I'll stay here," Torn said as we left the hideout.

It was silence for the whole journey as I followed Samos and Kor to the location of the tomb of Mar. it came as a shock when it appeared that the tomb was placed where the statue of the Baron was near the palace. It was right under us the whole time. Myself, the kid, Kor and Samos got into the elevator that led us down to the tomb as we waited for Jak and Daxter to appear.

I put the kid down just as the doors to the elevator opened and revealed Jak. I smiled as he came over to us and Daxter jumped off his shoulder. Jak came to stand by me as he placed his hands on the Kids shoulders.

"You did it, Jak! You actually found Mar's tomb!" Samos cheered.

"Great! Now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder?" Jak said not happy about the outcome.

"This is the day I've long awaited! To finally hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands." Kor chanted in the background as Samos spoke.

"You must be cautious, child. The tests of manhood are sure to be fraught with peril and Mar's heir must face them alone."

"It's okay, kid. You can do it. It's just a deep, pitch-black, 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' old tomb. I wouldn't go in there." Daxter failed to encourage.

A voice is then heard throughout the room as we looked at the door, "Welcome, heir of Mar. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright." The Oracle said. The doors start to open as Jak was placed in some sort of trance and moved forward but stopped when the Oracle spoke again, "NO! This child is too young to face the tests!" the doors then start to close.

"What? No!" Kor cried.

"Do something, Jak!" Samos panicked as Jak ran to the door and rolls underneath it as Daxter came running after him shouting,

"Jak, remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part!" he then stops to avoid being caught in the door but Jak grabbed him and pulled him under just in time as the door closes. "YAAAAGHH!" I heard Daxter screamed as he disappeared.

"JAK!" I shouted after him.

"Great tree limbs! He's gone to face the tests!" Samos said as I panicked.

"No, he's gone to his death." Kor reworded as I started to get nervous the kid coming up to me and holding my hand to try and relax me.

We then hear someone shout, "FREEZE!"

I snapped myself out of my panic as Krimzon guard members came into the tomb. At this point I knew I had to protect the kid as he ran behind me and took shelter behind my leg. I took out my pistols and aimed them at the guards and anyone who got too close to me I shot at.

Kor had somehow managed to escape but Samos had been caught. I tried to find my way around to get him free before they took him away but with the kid attached to my leg and enabling me to move I was stuck.

A guard tried to make a sneak attack on me but that didn't work as I saw him try to take the kid and I shot at him. There was now only myself the kid and two members of the KG, who were blocking my exit.

"Gwyneira?" one of them called as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I answered back carefully.

"I don't believe it. It is you," the guard then took of his helmet. I only seen his face for a short amount of time before but even now after three years I still remember him.

"Lee?" I was shocked.

"Gwyneira it is you," Lee took a step closer as the other guard took off his helmet to reveal himself to me as Edward, "how'd you manage to change back?"

"long story," I replied.

"I thought you had rejoined the Krimzon Guard? Well at least that's what I heard," he started.

"I did rejoin … but then I quit. I was going to gain nothing by being a member of the KG," I stated.

Lee looked behind him to Edward, "I can't do it," he said as Edward nodded in agreement.

"can't do what?" I asked.

"do this," I heard a voice say before a gun shot was heard.

Pain erupted through my left shoulder as I dropped my weapons and fell to my knees holding my shoulder with my uninjured hand and screamed. The pain was too much as I hadn't realised that the kid had now been taken and Lee and Edward had left the building leaving me with the person who shot me.

The person knelt down in front of me as I stopped screaming and tried to drain out the pain. I looked up to see who had shot me, "Erol?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry Gwyneira," he replied as he grabbed my uninjured hand and pulled it away from my shoulder and stabbed something into my arm.

"what'd you…?" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I fell into darkness.

I moaned as I opened my eyes. I quickly closed them again as light hit my eyes. When I readjusted to the light I slowly sat up from where I was. I was in a bed, not what I expected as I went to move the covers off of me but froze when pain came from my shoulder. I forgot I had been shot. I cursed under my breath as I removed the covers with my good arm/hand.

I swung my legs over the side and stood up, looking around to see if I could find anything that would tell me where I was. It didn't take me more then a glance to figure out where I was; Erol's room. But where was he?

My question was answered when the bathroom door opened and Erol stepped out, he stopped to stare at me before he closed the door behind him and made his way over to me, "your _friends _are in prison," he answered my unspoken question.

"The kid?" I asked.

"No idea," he paused, "the Baron took him and I haven't seen him since,"

"Why am I here and not with my friends?"

"I already told you didn't I?"

"I'm with Jak,"

"He's dead," I fell to my knees, tears welling up and pouring over.

For the first time in years, I had cried instead of the rain crying for me. I shook my head to try and convince myself that Erol was lying. What proof did he have that Jak was dead anyway? But if Jak was dead then he'd have died in the tomb. My head hurt trying to think about it. Jak had to ok, but then he did go into the tomb.

I cried out loud as I felt a strong pair of arms gently place themselves around me and cradle me allowing me to cry. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was laying in the bed again.

My eyes hurt from where I had cried so much as I sat up in the bed. My shoulder didn't hurt as much anymore as I looked over to it and noticed that it had a green bandage around it. Telling me that someone had healed my wound with green eco. I sighed as I got up from the bed. I was still wearing my clothes so I didn't need to dress myself as I looked on the floor for my shoes.

As I was looking for them something fell from the bedside table. I bent down to pick it up as I read that it had my name on the front so the letter was addressed to me. I sighed as I unfolded the note and began to read it.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	32. Fully Alive

Jak and Daxrer universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong me

SunnyDee13, thanks for the reveiw and thanks for mentioning the little mistakes, I do try to read through everything to make sure there's no mistakes so if you or anyone for that matter spots any let me know so I can correct them. Cliffhanger, yup. I hope I don't disapoint you or anyone for this chapter with that. and yes i do have a deviantart acccount, nearly the same name as this account lol. link to my da page is in my profile lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 – Fully alive<strong>

Erol was kind. That much I could latch onto. I hadn't given myself to Erol since I still loved Jak. I couldn't go with anyone else but Jak so I don't know why Erol kept me here. I refused to go outside as I wanted to deal with losing Jak by myself and if there was people around me I could see everything I was missing out on.

A few days had passed when Erol came back from a mission he had been sent on and tried to get me to go outside, "Gwyneira, you can't just stay cooped up like this. You need to get some fresh air," he protested as he walked around to face me, "Gwyn?" he said much more softly.

"Jak?" I whispered as Erol sighed.

"I know you miss him but it was sort of his own fault for taking Mar's tomb," Erol said as I looked away from him, "Gwyn, you're coming with me today. We're going to go to the stadium. There's a race going on and I'd like to see who my competition is going to be. I would also like some company," he said as I finally nodded, "that's a good girl," he kissed my forehead as I shuddered. Even though he's done that a few times now I still can't get used to it. Jak would also kiss me on my forehead.

The journey to the stadium was quiet as Erol led me through the seats when we got to the stadium, "stay here, I'll be back in a minute," he instructed as I sat down and looked among the crowd. I didn't know why Erol had led me here; I didn't want to be here.

I yawned and stretched as I looked through the crowd hopefully Erol would arrive sometime soon. As I looked through the crowd my eyes locked with someone I thought I'd never see again. I got up from my spot and ran towards them as they ran towards me. Tears flying from my eyes as I reached them and hugged them close.

"I don't believe it your alive," I said happily.

"And who said I was dead?" he asked as I looked up at him as he smiled at me. oh did I miss that smile.

"Well Jak you went into the tomb and then the guards and then I woke up and he said," I paused and grew angry, "I knew it. He lied to me,"

"Erol?" Jak asked as I nodded, "well at least you're not hurt,"

"I should be saying that to you. So many things popped through my head when Erol said that you had died. I mean a billion different ways," I was stopped by his lips colliding with mine. I sunk into the kiss as he deepened it. He finally let go so we could breathe, "erm Erol said he was returning shortly and I don't want trouble to arouse so can we get out of here?" I asked as Jak nodded but instead of leaving the stadium he dragged me over to the other side of the stadium and sat me down, "Jak what are we doing?" I asked as he placed me on his lap.

"We're going to see who races," he stated as I nodded and watched the racers come onto the track and take they're places.

The racers soon blasted off and I got confused, I didn't recognise any of them, well that was until an orange blur zoomed pass us, "is that Daxter?" I gasped and turned to Jak as he nodded. "What's he doing?"

"Racing obviously,"

"Very funny. No what I mean is why is he racing?"

"He's taking my place. Remember Krew sent me on that racing challenge to get to a client of his?"

"Oh yeah, so this is what that was for"

We then continued to watch the race as we cheered for Daxter who had crossed the finish line in first place. Jak then led me out of the stadium as quickly as possible so we wouldn't get stuck being trapped behind all the people who wanted to get out. Jak led me to a small garage as we heard Daxter and two females, one I recognised as Tess and the other as Keira.

We walked in and everyone turned to face us as Daxter spoke, "Hey there, we, ah, showed those Class Two losers a thing or two, huh?"

"I saw. You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but, you hung in there! I'm proud of you, Dax." Jak said cheering him on.

"Really?" Daxter asked happy.

"Yeah! You did great!" Jak said as I smiled.

"No! WE did great! Right, partner?" Daxter said as he leaped onto Jak's shoulder and we walked out of the garage, "oh by the way," Daxter started grabbing our attention, "it's good to see you again toots. What happened to you?"

"Erol," I stated as he nodded in understanding.

Jak grabbed a zoomer as we climbed on, I held onto Jak's waist tight as I didn't want him to just disappear if I was dreaming, as we made our way to the hideout.

We entered and I noticed that there was two Samos'. I blinked and looked at Jak as he mouthed 'long story'

Both Samos' then noticed us as a much older version of the Samos that I knew began to speak, "The Baron is still up to his old tricks."

"The Underground got word that several Krimzon Blast Bots are zeroing in on the hideout here." The younger Samos that I recognised said.

"They're armoured bombs which seek all targets. If any of these Blast Bots reach this place, we're dead!" The older Samos said.

"Ahhhh, what are you worried about, old man. You're almost dead anyway." Are the two Samos' arguing with each other?

"Well, if you'd TAKEN better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in the state I am now!" the older one argued back.

"Take out those Blast Bots before they reach the hideout, Jak. They have proximity defences, so do be careful". The younger one said.

"Good hunting!" they both said as Jak turned to leave.

I followed them outside the hideout, "Gwyneira you are to stay here," he said as I whined.

"But Jak I can handle myself,"

"No, you're staying here," he paused, "I need someone here just in case I miss one of them. I need you to hold it back," he said as I nodded and he turned to leave but trouble backed on himself and kissed me on the lips before leaving.

A little bit dazed from the sudden kiss I slowly rounded the corner and kept an eye out for any of the blast bots, my guns at the ready. Roughly 20 minutes had passed when I saw Jak run past the hideout to head to the Water Slums section. About ten minutes later I saw Jak run up to the hideout.

"Is that it?" I asked as he nodded, "oh," I blinked.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a zoomer. We got on and Jak headed off to the port. Jak stopped in front of the gun course and went inside as I stayed outside with the zoomer, a little while later he returned and got back on the zoomer and made our way to the pub.

We made our way up to the bar as Tess began scratching Daxter's back when he placed himself on the table. I sat on the stool next to Jak, Jak making sure he had a hold of my hand.

Krew then shows up, "Hey! Back to work toots."

"She's working beach ball! Quit your yappin'." Daxter replied.

"Watch it! Or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls." Krew threatened as he pointed to said trophies as Daxter fainted. He then gave Jak his full attention, "Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Erol win..."

"You bet against us?" Jak said angered.

"Jak... Jak... It's just business." Krew said trying to convince Jak otherwise.

"You've become a symbol to these townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Waddaya say my boy?" Krew offered as Jak looked at me before answering.

"I'd say you're going to lose a lot of money. Because I'm going to race and I intend to win!" he turned to face Krew who wasn't happy with Jak's reply.

"Aggghh! You little... You're becoming more trouble than you're worth! I wouldn't get too comfy, if I was you! Everyone's expendable!" Krew said just as Daxter reawaken but soon fainted again.

Krew then flew out of the way to reveal Erol "In a hurry to die, boy? Well, we don't have to wait for the big race! We can do this right now! One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring and it's over! Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all."

"You're on." Jak agreed.

"Hey wait a minute," I butted in causing Erol to turn to me, obviously shocked that I spoke up.

"What do you want?" he said angered.

I got as much as I could in his face to try and make myself bigger than him, "Keira? So all this crap about you wanting to have me was false! No, you did want me but to make others jealous so you would then get what you want. And why'd you tell me Jak was dead? Was that another tactic of yours to get to me? You wanted me to break down so I would fall for you and stay by you. Isn't that right Erol?"

"Hmpt," he replied, "I wouldn't get too comfortable with that idea," he then turned around so his back was facing me, I'm really happy Jak wasn't stepping in as I wanted to deal with this, "I still want you, it's just Keira is the best mechanic there is and that's all I want her for. As for telling you that Jak was dead, well I was told he was so it came to a shock for me when I saw him alive. I even tried to get to you before Jak found you but I guess I was too late for that you little run away," he then turned to face Jak, "She'll end from running away from you too Jak you just watch." he paused as he turned back to me, "I really think you need to decide whose side your on! And let me help you with that," he turned his attention back to Jak, "How about we heat up the race a little bit Jak?"

"I'm listening," he answered.

"Whoever wins gets the girl," he looked at me, "and the other can't pestered the winner ever again about her," he offered.

"You're on," Jak replied.

"For the love of Mar Jak, you better win." I threatened.

"Or what?" he answered as I blinked trying to think of a good threat, "or you'll kiss me to death?" he whispered in my ear as I slightly blushed.

"Worse," I replied.

"You just watch Gwyneira. Jak can't win everything," Erol said as he left the pub and Jak followed.

I patiently waited for Jak to come back to get me. By the time I had become really worry about this little problem is when no one entered the pub. By then I was alone. I turned to facing the mirror with my back to the door, but even that didn't help I mean the mirror reflected the door. I placed my head on the table and started to count in my head.

I had reached 348 by the time someone had placed their hand on my shoulder, I slowly lifted up my head and wrapped my arms around the person who disturbed me, "I knew you would win Jak," I smiled as he hugged me back.

"Would I ever let some goon like Erol have you?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Oh come on you two, will you get a room," Daxter moaned.

"We are in a room," I sarcastically answered him.

"Very funny," he replied as myself and Jak lightly giggled.

"At least we won't have Erol pestering you anymore," Jak said as I nodded.

"I'm glad too," I rubbed his nose with mine, "'cause I've spent my time with him, following orders, getting shouted out, and being called a rat. And I am not going back to that,"

"And I don't want you to go back to that," he said as we finally left the pub and Jak's Com came flying out of his pocket.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading and remember to review.<p> 


	33. Kiss

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Rebecca B, I don't know if you're still going to be reading my story but to answer your review, which I thank you for and I'd like to thank you for mentioning the 'two-guys-fighting-over-girl' scenario. I like to get a lot of the story finished before posting it and well starting on the squeal I realised I got bored of writing it and didn't know why. That was the answer, so hopefully I can change that when I get back to rewriting it and maybe rewriting this whole story.

My grammar. Etc mistakes – Since I know I make a few of them, or maybe loads, I'm going to go back through everything when I have time to correct them and update, may take some time to do though but hopefully with the squeal there won't be any or rather many. Don't be afraid to point them out, it's easier for me to correct them that way as I may miss it.

Thank you to everyone who reviews and thank you for any advice you give me, much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – Kiss<strong>

Jak had another mission given to him by the old Samos so I told him I'd meet him at Onin's tent because I really wanted to talk to her. So we went our separate ways as I headed for Onin's tent and Jak went to his mission.

I looked around the tent to find that Pecker was sleeping upside down again. I didn't want to disturb them as they both ended up to be sleeping but I really need to ask her a question. "ark," you never stop worrying child," I heard Pecker say as I jumped out of my skin.

"I'm s s sorry," I stuttered trying to calm myself down.

"Onin says you wish to seek the answer to if Erol if ever pester you again," Pecker recited from Onin's blue aura as she too woke up.

"yes, I know Jak won the race but I can't help but think Erol has a trick or two up his sleeve," I paused, "and I don't want Jak to get hurt,"

Onin started up hand symbols as Pecker translated, "Onin says Erol will not pester you in this form anymore, but beware of the mechanical eye,"

"What!" I asked baffled.

"You heard her," he paused, "you know we arrrk, can't give you a full version of what will happen. So you'll have to decipher it yourself,"

"Oh that's the really mean part about you two," I whined as Pecker flew over and landed on my shoulder.

"Yeah well it's our job,"

"Do you get paid for it?" I asked as he shook his head, "then it's not a job," he blanked and starred at me as I giggled, "I'm only joking,"

"And this is why you are mean," he used my words against me.

"At least I tell you as it is so you don't have to decode anything," I whined as he smirked and flew to be back on Onin's head as she moved her hands again.

"Jak is coming," Pecker translated. Jak then walked into the room as I stepped aside for them to be in front of Onin. "Onin says what took you so long? We had to skip lunch waiting for you two! Okay... okay... She really says "Thank you for saving the Life Seed". But I wouldn't say that if I were her! Give Onin the seed, and she will prepare it for Samos." Jak then hands the seed to Onin who starts harvesting it, "Mmmmmm... bird seed..."

"Back off, feather weight!" Daxter threatened.

"Listen tiny tail, I was leading my hundredth flock south before you had fur one between your legs! Not that your fur means anything!" Pecker threaten back.

"At least I'm not some overstuffed, over yappin', feather dusty mouthpiece for the world's oldest professional!" Daxter retorted as he gestured to Onin then starting walking around the room doing stupid gestures mimicking Onin, "Jak says, 'have a nice day.' Jak says, 'I can't think on my own.' Jak says 'Go bite yourself!'"

"That's it, rat boy! Now you've really pissed me off!" Pecker squawked as they both get ready to fight, "Hiyaaaaoooowww!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Jak shouted as I shook my head and they backed down from each other.

"You're lucky I'm famished! Onin says take the energized Life Seed to young Samos in Haven Forest. It will give Samos the power he needs to finally see the forest from the trees! Go. Quickly!" Pecker said not wanting our company at the moment.

We walked out of the hideout as Jak turned to me, "you're not coming," he stated before kissing me on the forehead and walking off. I tried to call him and catch up to him but I lost him when I stepped out of the bazaar section that leads to the palace.

I sighed before turning around planning on heading towards to the Hig Hog Haven Saloon but stopped as I stared at the person a few metres away from me, Erol. We just stared for a while and I know Erol wanted to talk to me, I could see it on his face but he decided against it as he turned away.

I frowned and ran up to catch him, the bet was that he couldn't pestered me not me pester him. And anyway Jak clearly didn't want my company, "EROL!" I shouted as he stopped but didn't turn and I eventually caught up to him. I panted for air for a bit before I spoke to Erol, "I know you want to say something so say it," I stated as he turned to face me.

"I'm not allowed to pester you remember?" he recited as he began to turn to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"You're not pestering me I'm pestering you. There's a difference."

"Very well," he looked at me then it the direction I lost Jak in, "I always thought you'd be running away from him but it looks like he's running away from you," he said as I looked in the same direction as Erol.

"Yeah, it does seem like that," I sighed.

"You know I would never upset you Gwyneira," he started but I interrupted,

"But you have upset me,"

"When?" he blinked.

"You under estimated me when I was the ottsel and not only that I knew you wanted to call me a rat. That hurts. The entire time I spent with you I just wanted you to look me in the eye and not be ashamed to have an ottsel as a partner. But at every opportunity you got you stayed away from me. I even done extra and over time just to make you proud of me," I looked at him as he continued to disbelieve in what I was saying, "and I know that if I had told you this when I was an ottsel you would have laughed at me. I guess now that we're no longer partners, it was the best time to tell you,"

"Gwyneira," he started as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry," he sighed as we looked at each other for a while. I didn't know how long we starred at each other but Erol turned to look back to the direction that Jak had left in, he smirked but before I could even turn to see what he had smirked at Erol leaned in and kissed me.

Too shocked to react properly, I held my hands up to my chest as my eyes stayed wide. The kiss was quick but when Erol let me go I stared at him in horror, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I shouted as he smirked.

"A kiss," he answered as he turned to leave as I stayed there stunned at what he just did.

After a while I fell to my knees and screamed, not wanting to think I cheated on Jak as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I silenced myself as I didn't want to find out who had touched my shoulder. However I did slowly turn around to face the person; Jak. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at him. He must have seen the exchange with myself and Erol as he was stunned, "Jak?" I whispered as he shook his head.

"I can't believe he did that," Jak answered as I got up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't …," I trailed off as Jak hugged me.

"From now on you are not leaving my sight," he said clearly angered as I cried in his chest.

"The nerve of that guy," I heard Daxter gasp as I tightened my hug around Jak.

"Come on Gwyneira," Jak said into my hair, "let's get out of here,"

* * *

><p>Thank you to every who reads this and remember to reveiw<p> 


	34. Dead memories

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

EcoSeeker247 &SunnyDee13 thank you for the reviews, and to answer your questions, yes Gwyneira will finally go on a mission with Jak, and the answer to why she never went on missions will be answer in the squeal, so that answers the other question. Iron-Gear Serpant thank you for your review and to anwser your question, Erol isn't going to be in this one for much longer, but I am going to start uploading his version of this story soon, so that one is pretty much Erol central and I think that one will also fill in some empty spaces in this story as I didn't want to keep switching characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 – Dead Memories<strong>

That night we settled down in some random hotel. Well let's just say random because we sneaked in through the back. We made sure the door was locked when we turned to go to sleep that night. Jak held me close as Daxter made himself comfortable sleeping at the top of my head. Jak kissed me before we both fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning I was woken up by Daxter jumping on my stomach. I tried to shove him off of me but he simply jumped over my arm, "Gwyn, you need to get up, Jak's waiting for us," I blinked my eyes open.

"What happen to me not leaving his sight?" I asked as I yawned and stretched.

"Well Gwyn, you're one heck of a heavy sleeper. Jak tried everything to wake you up but in the end he ended up carrying you to the power station,"

"and he told you to stay here?" I asked.

"not really. I went with him to sort out of Metal head eggs but then Jak sort of freaked out a little, not that he'd ever admit it, as if you were still sleeping Vin wouldn't be able to protect and I offered to come back here to keep an eye on you," Daxter told me.

"I see,"

"and since I've got here I've been trying to wake you up, which has been half an hour," he huffed.

"So what are we going to do then, stay here or go help Jak?" I asked as I stood up from the ground in which I was placed.

"Jak said he shouldn't be too long," and as if on queue Jak jumped through the portal and walked up to us, "and there you go,"

I giggled as Jak approached us and he smiled in return, "well we better get going then," he said as we left the building. Daxter jumped onto my shoulder and I can't tell you how weird that feels to have someone ride on your shoulder when you yourself once rode on someone's shoulder.

I walked out in front to try and find a two seat zoomer but before I could even open my mouth to say I found one I was grabbed and placed awkwardly in a seat as myself and Daxter screamed but soon silence ourselves when we realised we were safe.

"JAK!" Daxter shouted as Jak smirked and I readjusted myself in the seat, "next time warn us before you pick us up out of no where ok?"

"fine, but Keira wants us at the garage, she wants to show us something," Jak the turned to look at me, "Gwyneira? I haven't told Keira about us," he said but stopped.

"what do you mean? I'm sure Keira doesn't even know we know each other unless of course you've told her. I haven't bee able to see her properly since I transformed back into a human,"

"wait you know Keira?" Jak blinked.

"yeah and I've known her for about two years now," I stopped and blinked thinking about the situation, "hey wait a minute was Keira one of the friends you lost when you came here?" I asked as he looked at me confused and obviously about to shout at me before I said that.

"I guess that was my fault I didn't tell you who my friends were except for Daxter obviously," he sighed, "now I wish I told you about my past,"

"hey it's ok, maybe I should have inquired about it more but I didn't want to upset you," I started.

"ok, so Gwyneira knew about me but not about Keira?" Daxter butted in.

"yeah, I mistook Gwyneira for you when she walked into my cell for the first time," Jak answered.

"how could you," he then re-said his sentence, "no wait I guess I could see why she was an ottsel and it's not like you're going to see many of them around here," he sighed as he sat on my lap.

"here we are," Jak said as he shifted hover zones and we got out of the zoomer and walked into the garage, "you may get a bit confused Gwyneira, but I'll explain later," he said as we walked into the garage as Keira and old Samos waited for us.

"err what's she doing here Jak?" I heard Keira say.

"it's me Gwyneira," I stated as she blinked and recognised my voice.

"Gwyneira?" she gasped, "how'd you change back?"

"dark eco," I stated as she nodded not really believing me and moved on to what she was going to say.

"I'll show you guys what I'm working on, if you promise not to laugh." Keira said as she grabbed the green curtain behind her.

"Ooooo, I love surprises! And I love to laugh! Show me! Show me!" Daxter said as he jumped to the floor.

Keira pulled back the green curtain and revealed what looks to be some sort of ancient machine, "I've been building a replica of our crashed Rift Rider machine from old artifacts." Now I'm confused.

"That's my girl!" old Samos cheered.

"But I'm still missing two pieces." Keira stated as she looked on the walls.

"Figures..." old Samos stated.

"Vin says I need an artifact called the 'Time Map' and an old energy gem history books call the 'Heart of Mar'. And I've looked in every book on Precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished!"

"You did all this? I mean... that's useful." Jak spoke up.

"Oh, will you two stop moping around and make up already! " Daxter whined.

"I've seen the Heart of Mar! Krew has it! We'll get those two artifacts, Keira." Jak stated.

_Attention all drivers. The Class One Championship race is about to begin! _A female voice over said as Jak spoke u again.

"Well, here goes. The race of my life!"

"Jak... I just wanted you to know... well, you're the best racer I've ever seen." Keira said a bit too sweetly.

"Hey! What about me? I helped get us here!" Daxter whined.

"Do you wanna drive?" Jak offered.

"Against that crazy loon Erol? No way! You got the handlebars, brother. And you better keep us alive or I will never speak to you again! Obviously." Daxter spoke.

"Leave 'em in the dust, Jak!" Keira cheered.

I left with Jak but instead of following Jak to the drivers section I went to try and get front seats near the starting/finishing line so I could watch Jak win. I saw Jak get ready and on the zoomer near the starting line before Erol zoomed up next to him and exchanged a few words but I was too far to hear it.

The Baron said a few things before the race started but I was too busy keeping my eye on Jak to pay the guy any attention what so ever. The race had started and Jak was taking the lead. At times during the race he fall behind but he quickly caught back up. When it came to the third lap it was just Jak and Erol fighting for first place as the other racers had fallen too far behind to even stand a chance at winning now.

Right through to the last lap the two men and ottsel were at it but just before the second to last turning to the finishing line Jak had disappeared. The only other place that Jak could be now was … yes he did it! Jak used the short cut to get to the finish line. He did it. He beat Erol! I cheered for him as loud as I could as he turned to face me and smiled. But then grabbed something and had an exchange with the Baron.

One of the guards then shouted something as Jak jumped into the air and dodged a zooming Erol as he headed for Jak but missed him and crashed into the dark eco barrels that were behind Jak. I gasped as I seen Erol die before my eyes in an explosion of dark eco.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading remember to Review.<p>

And sorry for the wait.


	35. Game

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Iron-Gear Serpant & EcoSeeker247 Thank you for the reviews. And yeah I hated seeing him get blown up too. Even though I like L from Death Note, for me Erol beats him, sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 – Game<strong>

One of the guards then shouted something as Jak jumped into the air and dodged a zooming Erol as he headed for Jak but missed him and crashed into the dark eco barrels that were behind Jak. I gasped as I seen Erol die before my eyes.

The explosion was enough to scare the audience as they all turned to run out of the stadium. I was too shocked to move as I seen someone I've known the longest in my life die. He could be annoying but he was still my friend right? I then turned to find Jak but only saw him running out of the stadium as guards began to chance him. I jumped down from the stands and rolled when I was near the floor so I wouldn't seriously hurt myself.

The Baron had left by this time as I ran towards the eco barrels. I couldn't find anything, no signs that he was ever here as I stared at the empty barrels. A tear slide down my face but I quickly wiped it away, he was gone and there was nothing I could do about that. I slowly backed up but my foot landed on something that wasn't flat as I flapped my arms to keep my balance.

I turned to see what it was as I gasped and noticed that it was Erol's mask, he always wore this and sometimes he would wear it to sleep in. I picked it up and looked at it as I slowly slid a few fingers down it. I then held it tight to me as I put it up against my chest with my jacket holding it in place as I zipped it up. I then left hoping to find Jak and Daxter.

An hour of running had passed looking for the two before I gave up and walked to the Hig Hog Haven Saloon. I sighed as I walked in and saw Tess standing by the game machine, "hey Tess what's up?" I asked her grabbing her attention.

"Krew put something in here in a hurry then disappeared," she replied as I moved to stand next to her.

"do you know what he put in there?"

"something really weird and old looking,"

Just then Jak and Daxter walked in. Jak made his way to stand by me as he placed an arm around my shoulders, I was about to ask him what happened and where he disappeared to but Tess spoke.

"Hey guys. Whatever Krew put in that machine, he looked really nervous." Tess said to them.

"Whatever it is, Krew won't be needing it anymore. He's, shall we say, not all together these days. Step aside, Jak. Let the game player do his stuff!" Daxter butted in as Tess bent down to get to Daxter's level.

"You're such an animal!" Daxter grinned as he jumped onto the machine.

As Daxter played the game I spoke to Jak, "what happened? After the race you disappeared. I tried to find you,"

"well I made a mad dash to the palace, had a little run in with Ashelin then went to the war factory and killed Krew," he bluntly replied.

"serious?" I blinked as he nodded and we continued to watch Daxter play the game.

Daxter then beat the game and the item that Krew placed in there popped out, "The Time Map! You know, sugar plum, if any REAL Metal Heads came into town, I'd bonk 'em just like I did in the game!" a pair of Metal heads then appeared through the door.

**"**Daxter..." Tess said a bit scared.

"They'd be all 'Don't hurt me please!' and I'd be all 'Too late, Metal Monkies!' 'You die screaming!' Hee, hee. Know what I'm saying?" Daxter continued ignoring Tess.

"Um..." Jak started as he got out his gun and aimed it at the Metal heads by then Daxter had actually turned around to see them.

"Jak, I think these trophies are still walking!" he shouted as Jak shot them.

"Ma... Ma... Metal Heads! Metal Heads! Where's Sig when you need him?" Daxter stuttered.

"Sig? I think Krew sent him on one last mission. Something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport?" Tess peeped up.

"Of course! Come on Dax, we need to get to the Underport right now!" Jak answered.

"I'll take the Time Map to Keira!" Tess said as she held the said item.

"Be careful angel cheeks, and your hero will return shortly!" Daxter said as we turned to leave but I grabbed Jak's arm causing him to turn around in confusion.

"is it ok if I sit this one out and help Tess?" I asked as Jak relaxed and nodded.

"ok but be careful," he said before kissing me on my forehead and leaving.

I then turned to Tess who giggled, "you know you two make a cute couple," I huffed as Tess came up to me and hugged me.

"very funny," she smiled as I smiled back and nodded.

"come on lets get this thing to Keira,"

It didn't take us long to reach Keira and the two Samos's. I escorted Tess through the city protecting her from any Metal heads that got too close by shooting them with my pistols. Tess said she had to go when we got there but insisted that I stay here with Keira, so I did as I hugged and waved her off.

We were here for a little while before Jak and Daxter showed up.

"The Rift Rider's finished! But if my father's right, and the Ring is somewhere in the Metal Head nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider there to use it?" Keira said when Jak and Daxter stood by me.

Brutter then pops out form behind the skip, "LOOK! Brutter just knew friends would need help if Metal Headers attack!" a giant balloon then appears and lands on the other side of grounds we were on by the Stadium.

"Brutter, you're the man!" Daxter cheered.

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in the world, but they is easy target" he said proud of his heritage but also a little worried.

"Right. You guys get the Rift Rider to the nest. I'll stay and defend your take-off and get away." Jak said as Daxter moaned.

"Once again, being your friend SUCKS! I wanna go on the balloon! Brutter: You keep stadium safe while we prep balloon for lift away." I giggled and patted Daxter head as he sulked .

"Uh-oh! Here they come! Metal Headers!" Brutter said pointing.

No further words were exchanged as Keira and Brutter ran to the balloon while myself, Jak, Daxter and the two Samos's stayed to protect the ship. The Metal heads weren't going to give up easily as myself and Jak continued to shoot at them. If a Metal head did get too close to me Jak would jump in the way, as usual but trying to protect myself and the two Samos's were going to be hard if Jak kept that up. But not allowing myself to just be there I did however jump in front of Jak a few times protecting him, he soon gave up trying to jump in front of me … for now anyway.

It wasn't long before we got the ship on the balloon and Jak picked me up and placed me on the balloon, "hey what are you doing?" I shouted at him as Keira watched us closely.

"you're going with them," he answered.

"am not, I'm staying here," I protested.

"no you're not. You're staying on the balloon. I don't want you getting hurt," he finished as the balloon started to move and Brutter cheered.

"Up! Up! And away!"

"Must be nice floating away while we DIE down here!" Daxter whined.

"We'll meet near the nest! See you soon, Jak! Be careful!" Keira shouted.

"Yeah, Jak, be careful!" Daxter repeated as the balloon left the sight.

Just the Jak's communicator popped out and a weak Vin was heard, _Jak … Kor … Construction site …_ he then disconnected.

"what are you waiting for let's go," I peeped up as I started to walk to away.

"Gwyneira?" Jak hollered as I winced.

"what?"

"I thought I told you to stay on the balloon?"

"and you promised me we'd have a mission together," I silenced him as he struggled to find to words.

"oh she's good," Daxter whispered.

"Gwyneira, if something happens to you I'd never forgive myself," Jak started as I held his face with my hands.

"I'm a big girl Jak and I can look after myself," I smiled at him as he nodded realising that I'm more then capable as we started walking.

"just promise me one thing," he started as I nodded, "don't ever do that again,"

"fine," I whined as Jak grabbed a nearby zoomer and we hopped on aiming for the Construction site.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading and remember to reveiw ^^<p>

well the story is nearly finished only a handfull of chapters left adn my first fanfic will be completed


	36. The Road Home

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 – The Road Home<strong>

We eventually made it to the Construction site. As myself and Jak started to run down the ramp that would bring us to Baron Praxis Kor jumps down from nowhere, "Kor? What's going on?" Jak asked as we stopped.

"I'm sure you know... deep down in your darkest nightmares." Kor said as his eyes changed colour and sharp teeth were seen in his mouth, "We've met before, remember? Everything's going exactly as planned. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Kor said as he turned around and dropped his walking stick and transformed.

"Jak! It's the Metal Head leader!" Daxter shouted as we gasped.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now! So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!" Kor started.

"If the city must die, then we all die! AAAGGGHHH!" the Baron stated as he charged forward with some of his men he had brought with him but Kor blasts them sending them flying. The guard died at the impact while the Baron was stilled heard moaning.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" Kor stated as he flew off and myself and Jak made our way to Baron Praxis. I helped Jak move some wood that had fallen on him as he spoke,

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak. And I made you." He weakly responded as he rolled onto his back, "Still, any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan..." he then take out a remote and presses a button and a bomb is seen with the Precursor Stone in it, "Remember, the first rule in making a bomb ... is to always make two!" his head then drops leaving him motionless, I lowered my head in knowing and respect that he had know passed while Jak got up with Daxter and walked to the bomb.

"Yaaaowww! Okay! I'm going in!" Daxter moaned as he jumped into the bomb as I got up and followed them standing beside Jak, "Man, what a mess a junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute? Are ottsels colour blind? Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose..." I giggled and the Stone then pops out as Jak caught it, "BOOM! Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" he then slid down the bomb and onto Jak's shoulder, "Like candy from a baby!"

We then left the site as Jak grabbed a nearby zoomer and got on as I held on tight, "Gwyneira, I beg of you, will you stay behind? Find Torn and stay with him," Jak tried to beg.

"no way. I'm staying with you," I shouted back over the wind as he sighed and zoomed to the Port. We then got off of the zoomer and over to the transport as it took off and lead us the Metal head nest.

It was scary, no doubt about that. The whole atmosphere of the Metal head nest was enough to make you wary of every move you made, "you sure you don't want to go back and find Torn?" Jak asked obviously noting my fear of the place.

"no way I'm staying with you." I toughen up as Jak moved forward and Metal heads came from no where.

We both got out our guns and started shooting at the jumping Metal heads. Jak, I must say was a better aim then I was. After those Metal heads had receded we progressed deeper into the nest only to again be jumped by Metal heads, but then again it was to be expected. It continued on like this until we reached the gun of Mar.

As we used the elevator to get up to the gun, Jak's comm. came flying out and on it Ashelin spoke, _"There isn't much hope now. With the Shield Wall destroyed, it's just a matter of time before the Metal Heads overwhelm us. You should just go through the rift back to your own time, Jak, and get away from this horrible place." _

As Ashelin speaks Jak gets around to slipping the Precursor Stone inside the machine, bring life to the long but not forgotten gun.

**"**I see your point. Come on, Jak." Daxter answered Ashelin.

"This place is worth fighting for!" Jak protested.

"_We'll hold out as long as we can! Fare well!"_ Ashelin then disconnected.

"Precursor Stone." Jak pointed to the stone, "Gun." Pointed to the gun, "Nest!" he then pointed to the entrance to the nest.

"Light 'er up, padre!" Daxter then cheered as he jumped onto Jak's shoulder.

"HA! HA! HA! Eat this!" Jak chuckled darkly as the gun fired at the nest.

"That ought to wake 'em up!" Daxter whined.

"Let's go take care of business!" Jak stated.

"What? You mean, go in there? Ahh, I'm right behind you!" Daxter backed down as he hid behind Jak's back.

Jak then turned to face me, "you're leaving?" I asked as Jak's expression saddened.

"Yeah I guess but you're coming with me," he said as he walked up to me.

"you know Keira didn't look to happy when you picked me up and placed me on the balloon," I paused, "I most likely would have stayed on that balloon if it wasn't for Keira, she started to make her way over to me really angry looking that's why I jumped off. And also I'm guessing she likes you otherwise she wouldn't have acted that way,"

"Well, when I was back in my home time, I did have a crush on her but then things changed. She's still my friend but I love you,"

"I know and I love you," I said as we closed the distance between us and kissed.

"Awww come on love birds. Let's go before any Metal heads decide it's going to finish us off for being too lovely dovely," Daxter cooed as myself and Jak rolled our eyes but did as was instructed.

"Ok by the way Jak," I started as we got on the elevator, "what's it like where you're from?"

"Well it's a lot different from this, it's much more peaceful," he answered as he trailed off.

"Baby you have to be there to know what it's like is," Daxter peeped up as I giggled.

After our little conversation we continued our way through the nest. Killing any Metal heads that got in the way. Much stronger and scarier looking Metal heads started to show up as we neared the centre of the nest in which Metal Kor resides. I gulped as I put my guns back and Jak turned back to talk to me before we proceeded anymore.

"Gwyn, this is it! You sure you want to come with me now?" he asked as I nodded, "I can't guarantee that I can protect you in here," his eyes saddened as he spoke.

"Jak, I can protect myself," I stated as Jak nodded.

"Well let's go then shall we?" he asked as I nodded and grabbed his hand as he took mine.

Jak rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand as we walked forward to face the final battle with the metal head leader; Kor.

* * *

><p>thankx for reading and remember to reveiw<p> 


	37. Dance Site of Darkness

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog.

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me.

Ok I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and unfortunately only one more chapter then the story is complete. I am however doing a Q&A as an extra chapter if anyone is interested, I'll also be posting who sung the songs I used as chapter titles. So drop me a question in either a review, privately message me or message me on da (link is on my profile) I will be taking a little break from this story when it's finished however so the sequel won't be up for a while. Erol's version of this story will be up in a few days if anyone is interested. And again if anyone is interested I'm going to upload a Ratchet and Clank story in a few days just to see how that works, if not I'll stick to Jak and Daxter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 – Dance Site of Darkness<strong>

We walked into the nest as we saw Kor hung to the ceiling above a pit. A warp gate could be found behind Kor and the kid was encased within some sort of force field as he floated there sleeping.

"Finally, you've decided to join us and you brought the Precursor Stone. Good. The boy will now play his final part." Kor stated as he mentioned the boy.

"Not this time." Jak answered letting go of my hand.

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him? The boy is you, Jak! And this place... this is where you began, in the future!" Kor said as myself and Daxter gasped as Jak decided to voice his shock.

"But how...?"

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today. But Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with Dark Eco, the stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity, which sleeps inside!" Kor answered.

"This stone is a Precursor?" Jak asked in surprise as he looked at it.

"The last Precursor egg! Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege. But today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

"Ah, I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-Maniac! We've got the Precursor Stone!" Daxter answered.

"Not for long!" He charges himself with energy and shoots towards us causing the wall we were stood on to collapse. I managed to jump out of the way from the rubble but Jak wasn't so lucky.

"JAK!" I shouted as there wasn't any movement, after a while Jak broke through the rubble that had fallen on him but rather it wasn't Jak but his darker being, the same being that I saw the first time we got out of prison. Now I know why Jak and the others didn't want me going with him on missions. Because of Jak's darker self. I don't know why though his darker self hasn't hurt me before. Maybe that is what Jak was afraid of or the fact that I was terrified of him when he first transformed. Or maybe his darker self blamed me for what happened as I didn't fight hard enough to stop it.

**I wouldn't say that! **Someone spoke but I couldn't pinpoint the voice. I've never heard it before, **It's me, Dark Jak! **He stated as I look at him in horror. Are you serious? **Oh yes. Very much so. And don't go blaming yourself about what happened to Jak. But you did get the 'not going with him on missions with Jak' correct though. He was so worried I'd hurt you because he didn't know how to tame me. He's gotten a bit better at that now though** I heard him smirked as he then reverted back to Jak.

"DIE!" Kor shouted as I finally got to my feet and helped Jak try to defeat him.

It took a long time get him to fall to the ground. We first had to figure the best form of action that would hurt him as well as avoiding the metal head scorpions that he continued to shoot out at us to slow us down. After we had figured out a form of action and continued to circle him in opposite directions, while shooting at him as well as the metal heads that were following us, we managed to knock him down a bit, only to have flying metal heads come out at us as well.

We continued to use our form of action while keeping an eye on both the ground and flying metal heads as well as avoiding any blasts that the metal head leader was giving us. I got a few hits this time around as we continued our assault. Jak noticed this and started to speed up his attacks so I wouldn't get too hurt. I didn't want to let Jak down or get him hurt because of me as I quickly sorted myself out and ignored the pain and continued to fight against the metal head leader.

We eventually had Metal Kor gunned down enough to cause him to fight on foot. By this time I was clearly exhausted, never have I ever worked this hard before. Jak got in front of me as the Metal head leader looked at us and growled. It was silent and still for only a short second before Metal Kor started charging towards us as well as shooting at us.

We couldn't us our previous form of action anymore as we ran away from the proceeding monster. We managed to get a few shots at him before Jak's gun got jammed, "damn it," he shouted as we ran from Kor.

Kor noticed Jak's gun and began to shot directly at him as he knew Jak wouldn't be able to protect himself from the attack. Just as Kor shot his blast as Daxter screamed, I jumped in front of the blast pushing Jak and Daxter out of the way. The blast hit me in the chest as I flew back and hit my head against the wall leaving me unconscious.

What happened next I don't know but what I do remember before passing out was Jak transformed.

When I started to come around, Jak was cradling me as the kid was poking my face. I heard Jak snicker a little as I woke up, "hey sleeping beauty," Daxter jumped into my chest to get into my face, "you missed me kick some major metal head butt," he cheered as he moved out of the way so I could sit up.

"Well I'd love to hear that story one day," I smiled.

"Are you ok?" Jak asked as I stood up with Jak helping me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Except for the headache but I'm good," I said as I looked at myself and saw the kid look up at me and hold out his arms as I went down to pick him up, "I can't believe he's you,"

"I know right," Jak answered.

"It explains a lot though," I smiled as Jak blinked clearly not understanding what I had said.

"But any way how'd you survive, I mean you got blasted in the chest," Daxter asked as I put the kid back down. I felt my chest area trying to figure it out then I remembered. I unzipped my jacket and pulled out Erol's mask. "you know even in death he doesn't leave you alone," Daxter joked as I giggled and Jak rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I don't know why I picked this up but I'm kind of glad I did now," I smiled.

"Yeah and me," Jak answered. Just then the Balloon arrived.

"We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home, everyone." Keira said as she jumped off the Balloon

"But we are home." Jak answered.

"Keira, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today." The old Samos said as Jak picked up the kid and put him on the raft.

"Wait a minute! It's you! I mean... it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!" the young Samos said.

"Hey kid... you take care. Oh... and trust me on this..." Jak mothered the kid, "Stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?" the kid nodded. I wonder if he will.

"I sure hope I built this replica right. I don't know if it..." Keira thought as she looked over the machine.

"It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found... or will find later." Old Samos answered.

"What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from..." Keira started but Daxter interrupted.

"Honey, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!"

The ship then takes off with the kid and young Samos on it, "I'll take good care of the child! And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!" they then leave through the ring as it then falls apart.

"Thanks Samos. Without you..." Jak started.

"It's funny... The boy won't remember any of this." Samos interrupted.

"No... I do remember the light!" Jak looked up to where the rift was. I walked over to Jak and held his hand as he took it and smiled at me. Jak then looked up to see Keira who clearly didn't look happy. Jak sighed, "Keira look,"

"No, I don't understand, you tryed to kiss me a number of times before and now this," she referred to me, "Daddy. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well Keira, mainly because I already knew Jak would find someone else and I did try to keep you two apart so this scenario wouldn't happen," Samos answered.

"That's right. The younger you," I stated as he nodded.

"That's really weird," Jak spoke before he turned his attention to Keira, "we can still be friends right?"

Keira soften her glare, "I guess so," she then turned to me, "as long as you look after him,"

"I will, don't you worry. He's not leaving my sight," I winked to Jak as he forced a smile, clearly getting a bit scared with our conversation.

"Come on you lot let's get back before we miss the party," Samos said as we all nodded.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to review!<p> 


	38. Kingdom Celebration

Jak and Daxter belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me.

Well this is the very last chapter of 'Whose side are you on?' I hope you've all enjoyed my story and I'd like to thank you all for taking your time to read my story. The support that I have got is really encouraging and I can't wait to see you all again for the sequel.

Well for now enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 – Kingdom Celebration<strong>

It's been a week since Jak defeated Metal Kor and we are now on our way to Daxter's new place,

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, happiest joint in town!" He said as we entered the pub. The place was crowded having Keira, Samos, Onin, Pecker, Tess, Daxter (of course) and the Crocadog. "Check out the new decor!"

"Oooh... What a big trophy!" Tess said in awe as she looked up at Metal Kor's head as it hung over the bar.

"As if size matters? I bagged that bad boy myself, baby!" He gleamed as I giggled and Jak placed his arm around my waist as we leaned against the bar table.

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head. Him or you!" Pecker translated for Onin who you could clearly see was drunk.

"We must not forget Vin and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the child." Samos said as sadness hit my eye not liking the fact that we lost a friend.

Jak then open up his hand that wasn't around my waist and hold the amulet that the kid or rather his younger self had around his neck, "I still can't believe... that little boy was me. Better times, huh?" He said as I smiled.

"You miss him, huh? You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero!" I said poking his nose as he smiled. We both leaned in to kiss but were interrupted when Daxter shouted,

"Hey! That's enough for you, lady. I'm cuttin' ya off!" Onin then zaps Daxter with her blue aura as Pecker speaks up,

"Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this!"

"What'd she say?" Daxter asked.

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother... you don't wanna know..." Pecker translated but went against going into details. The main doors then open as we turn to see who had entered the pub.

"Agghhh! A Metal Head!" Daxter shouted as he went to hide. The figure then revealed himself to be Sig,

"SIG!" Jak said surprised as I got confused.

"SIG!" Daxter also shouted coming out from his hiding place, "I knew that."

"You're okay?" Jak asked as we walked over to him.

"You cherries didn't think some nasty breath, giant sized lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did ya?" Sig answered as Daxter jumped onto my shoulder.

"I knew you were too tough for 'em, big guy!"

We then walked outside to get a bit of fresh air as we stared up to the sky as fireworks started going off. Jak held me close to him as I cuddled him. Sig, Daxter, Samos, Pecker and the Crocadog also joined us,

"You saved the city and more, my boy! Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again." Samos stated.

"I'm just glad to be back home." Jak smiled.

"Yeah? Well, rest up. We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in!" Samos answered.

"Don't say 'time!' The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?" Jak said frustrated.

"You know, my momma used to read bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in. She'd give me a nice glass of warm yakow milk... and my little Poopsy bear." Sig randomly said as I raised an eyebrow not believing what he just said.

"Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear? Buddy, ya just blew ya image!" Daxter took the verbal approach.

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday. He may be closer than you think." Samos said as Sig spoke up.

"You're the designated driver!" as he handed the Ruby Key to Jak.

"Oh no... I am done with adventures. Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?" Samos tried to ignore Jak look as he looked at the sky, "RIGHT, SAMOS?"

"Aarrk! You never know what the future may hold." Pecker cut in.

"Wait... you know something, don't ya feather breath?" Daxter said jumping to the floor to stand in front of Pecker.

"Who? Me? Ah... no... We're just, ah... guessing, right Samos? Today... tomorrow... Only time will tell!"

"No! You're gonna tell... RIGHT NOW! Aggghhh!" Daxter then pounced on Pecker.

"AAGGHH! Why you little... AAARRR..." Pecker shouted as they began to fight and fur and feathers flew everywhere.

"Oooh, dirty fighting! Dirty fighting!" Daxter shouted as Sig comes up and separates the two by picking them up.

"Jak, my boy, the future awaits!" Samos said as we turned to watch the fireworks.

After the party was over myself and Jak made our way back to our temporary room in the palace that Ashelin gave us until we can get a place of our own. I stretched my arms above my head as I finished getting changed into my bedclothes, which consisted of an over sized t-shirt and shorts. I pulled the covers back so I could get in just as Jak did. He then brought me close to him as I cuddled up to him.

He kissed me on the forehead as I smiled up at him. I quickly fell asleep as the night events had exhausted me, allowing my dreams to overtake my mind as I looked forward to what tomorrow may hold for myself and Jak.

I just hope, for the love of the Precursors that we're not thrown into any more trouble as I'd very much like to just relax and settle down with Jak. But how wrong I was to think that could happen anytime soon I didn't know …

End

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, remember to reveiw<p> 


	39. Credits

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira, Lee, Edward, Craig and plot changes belong to me.

Well here's the list of the songs that was used to title each chapter, please note that some songs are soundtracks as well as some not even being in the English language, if you ever bother to look them up. You may also see how messed up I am with the music that I like, although saying that I don't like all the songs on this list (saying that I like most of them) , I just needed the title.

Chapter 1 – Bad Day – Daniel Powter

Chapter 2 - He Who Howls and Rages - Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Soundtrack

Chapter 3 – Misery Business – Paramore

Chapter 4 – Who Knew – Pink

Chapter 5 - One Step Closer – Linkin Park

Chapter 6 – This Love This Hate – Hollywood Undead

Chapter 7 – Bringing the Rain – Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)

Chapter 8 – A Year without Rain – Selena Gomez & The Scene

Chapter 9 – Victory - Naruto OST 1

Chapter 10 – Filth in the Beauty – The Gazette

Chapter 11 – Final Distance – Hikaru Utada

Chapter 12 – The Sweet Escape – Gwen Stefani

Chapter 13 – Taking over Me – Evanescence

Chapter 14 – Born Anew - Final Fantasy XIII OST

Chapter 15 – Fighting Fate - Final Fantasy XIII OST

Chapter 16 – These Words – Natasha Bedingfield

Chapter 17 – Kids with guns – Gorillaz

Chapter 18 – Absolute Order - Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Soundtrack

Chapter 19 – Girl meets Girl – SuG

Chapter 20 – After Dark - Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Chapter 21 – Life I Left Behind – Aiden

Chapter 22 – Change – Miwa

Chapter 23 – Hold on – Kerli

Chapter 24 – Life's Unexpected Surprises – (lyric or made up as I couldn't find song with this title)

Chapter 25 – Here to stay – Bleach OST

Chapter 26 – Destiny – Naurto OST

Chapter 27 – Torn – Natalie Imbruglia

Chapter 28 – You and I – Lady Gaga

Chapter 29 – Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park

Chapter 30 – With you – Linkin Park

Chapter 31 – Memories in the Rain - Bleach Beat Collection (Ichigo Kurosaki)

Chapter 32 – Fully alive –FlyLeaf

Chapter 33 – Kiss – Nana Kitade

Chapter 34 – Dead Memories – Slipknot

Chapter 35 – Game – Bleach Beat Collection (Noba, Ririn and Kurodo)

Chapter 36 – The Road Home - Final Fantasy XIII OST

Chapter 37 – Dance Site of Darkness – Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)

Chapter 38 – Kingdom Celebration – Tangled OST

I hope you all enjoyed my story and any pointers and/or somethings (is that even a word?) that you would like to see in the story. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated and makes me a better writer.

**Special Thankx**

SunnyDee13

EcoSeeker247

Iron-Gear Serpant

Rebecca B

Xxnikkigirl123xX

Angel Of Darkness808

Darkjak98

Twilight's Shad0w

(I'm sure there are other as I had a lot of story alerts but I can't find my messages so this will be updates whenever I can get a hold of them)

And with that I can now formally say that this story is complete again I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviews and I hope to see you all for the sequel.


End file.
